Hate isn't always both ways
by Raziel Beyon
Summary: Summary in first chapter. Rated for Language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Like I said I was starting a new story. Just to clearify anything: My Story will not be updated or chnaged for some time so forget about it for now. A New Perspective will still be updated but not as often. I'll also be updating less often because my brain has drastically slowed down for one reason or another. This means that my thought process has also decreased. Don't worry I'll still post frequantly because I don't like to take HUGE breaks from writing. Since this story has a long title I will just say what chapter it is at the top.**

**Anyway onto the summary, which will most likely from now on be in the first chapter of all my stories.**

_It sucks when you live in a place filled with creatures you despise. Not only that but for one reason or another they LIKE you! This is the story of Dallas Hanes. He grew up hating pokemon but has a strange gift that makes them warm up to him almost instantly. Not even he knows why he hates pokemon. This is the story of how he became a pokemon trainer._

**Chapter 1**

Now you wouldn't believe me if I told you but I always hated pokemon when I was a kid. Ya thats right. Dallas Hanes, professional trainer, at one pointed hated pokemon. I never found out why. I always thought it was because I was afraid of them. Or maybe it's the old saying 'oppisites attract'. I hated pokemon but they loved me. You see I have this...gift... It allows me to connect better to ANY pokemon. The only problem was that I hated them.

I hated pokemon since I was young. My parents didn't know why. All they knew is that I wanted nothing to do with pokemon. Apparently they thought sending me to a trainer school would help. It didn't, but that didn't stop me from learning. I was at the top of my class. I could tell you what berries heal what or even how to make a poffin by hand. I knew all the types of pokemon and was a walking pokedex. If you need help identifying one I was your man.

The only thing I didn't excel at was the battle part of the school. in fact I never participated in one. I had such high grades I didn't need to. I like it. I could go to school and didn't have to go near pokemon. That didn't stop the fact the school allowed small pokemon into the school. I tried my best to avoid any of them. That was until I met my met my best friend Sarah. She made my gift evolve into something... New.

She has been there since the beginning of my journey. Thanks to her I was able to better understand the pokemon that I had encountered or the ones on my team. When she evolved I was elated. First she changes me from the person who wanted to do nothing with pokemon to someone who... devotes their life to help others understand pokemon like I do. I helped people think that they aren't just some wild animal. They have feelings, emotions just like we do.

Well I guess you done hearing my ramblings. Well if you really want to know about me we'll have to start from the beginning...

XxXxX

Finally. After 4 years of school it's almost over. I've living in Verndanturf for the past four years because my parents were worried because I hated pokemon. I didn't want anything to do with them, and here I am. Top of my class in most subjects at a trainer school. I might not like pokemon but school has been far to easy. I can't believe how many idiots actually think they can make it as pokemon trainers and not know what they're doing.

I just took my finals. They were easy like always. They were simple questions like 'how do you know if your pokemon has which status problem' or 'how much does this kind of potion heal'. If the other students actually payed attention instead of worrying about their... pokemon... maybe they'd get something done to. I was on my way to school at the moment, thinkong about what I'm going to do when school ends in three weeks.

I know all this stuff about pokemon, what am I going to do with it? I don't want to do anything that deals with pokemon. I just don't like them. Even when I was young. Now I'm going to be going home to disappointed parents and knowledge I'll never use. But thats for a later date. I just have to survive the last few weeks and I'll be on a bus home in no time.

Class was a boring as usually. Since the finals are over there's not much to do in school. Most of the teachers either do lessons to keep our minds 'sharp' while other just have free days. In survival class at the moment I'm just looking at the window wtaching the random flying pokemon go by. But my teachers yelled got my attention. "Dallas!" He said. He was a tall man. He wore a plain grey t-shirt and camo pants. He had a buss cut and a five o'clock shadow. "Would you like to explain to the class what I just said?"

"Ya Dallas since your so smart."

"Benjamin!" The teacher yelled again. "Keep your mouth shut."

"Yes Mr. Samual." Ben said. Ben, the school bully's little partner. He's bigger than me. Not by height or muscle but weight. He's always acting like an idiot.

"Now then, Dallas please continue." Mr Samual said.

"Okay." I said with a nod. "You were just telling us about how berries can effect humans differently that pokemon. Berries that are normally poisoness to pokemon could kill us easily. While some can cause severe problems, most status healing berries have little effect on us."

"Very good Dallas as always. See class he wasn't even paying attention and stiil knew what was going on." The class moaned and groaned. I just looked out the window again. I had to avoid the sun because My purple eyes, ya they're purple, are sensetive to direct sunlight. Most of the day I wear sunglass but they're not aloud in school.

After class I made my way to lunch. They had a field in the back that allowed students and pokemon to run around and have fun. I on the other hand, decided to just sit in the farthest corner away from everyone else. I took out the paper bag that conatined my much. Today I had a vegi sandwitch, as always, and a small brownie. I sat down to eat when someone stopped me.

"Hey Dallas come and play with us man." I looked up. Standing near me was a boy with brown hair and eyes. He had on pair of red shorts and a black t-shirt. This boy was Daniel. Daniel was one of the only people in this school who would talk to me with out saying anything bad. "You always just sit back here by yourself. Just come play a game or two."

I sighed. He tries to be nice but's it's mostly annoying. "Listen Daniel. I know what your trying to do but seriously. I come back here to be alone. Thats the way I like it."

"Okay dude whatever. See ya later." He waved and headed back to his own group. I settled down again but before I took a bite of my sandwitch I was interrupted again.

"Eev." Came a small noise to my right. I looked down to see a small eevee. It couldn't have been a week old. It's fur was matted and you could easily count it's ribs.

"Please just go away." I said not wanted to have it near me. I looked back. The little thing had it's head tilted to the side and I swear I saw a tear trail down it's cheek. I sighed. "Okay fine here." I tore a pice of my sandwitch off and layed down in front of the eevee.

"Eeve." It said quickly eating the piece.

"Okay there now go away." I said going back to eating. I felt somehting brush against my leg. I looked down and saw the eevee was rubbing against my leg purring. Great... Not this again. "Hey hey no." I said moving my legs. "Now go on home don't you have a mother and father to take care of you." I really messed up there. The eevee tilted it's head down and started sobbing. Now I might hate pokemon but I can't stand the sight of someone crying, especially if it's my fault.

"Ee eevee." It said through the sobs.

The sight made me want to cry. The little thing didn't have a family. "Hey it's alright." I said picking the eevee up. It felt strange doing this. I grew up hating them and here I am trying to comfort one. "Don't worry it's alright. I'm sure you'll find A nice place to live. People love eevees." I placed it on the ground again. "So go on." But it stayed there just looking at me. It felt weird just being stared at.

"Eev." It said. The eevee rubbed up against my leg again. This thing wasn't going to leave me alone was it. "Eevee eev." It said through it's purrs.

I looked down at it again. It stopped rubbing and looked at me as well. We locked eyes. Those eyes were so cute... Wait what? Why did I just think that. I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I'm not a trainer and I don't plan on being one either. So why don't you go find someone-" But I was cut off. The eevee jumped onto my chest and started rubbing it's head on my chin purring softly.

"Eev." It said happily. The eevee stopped and layed down.

"You're not going to leave are you?" I asked the now tired eevee.

It looked up and shook it's head the layed on it's paws. "Ve."

"Great." I said rubbing my head. "This is why I stay away from-"

"Ahh it's so cute!"

"Pokemon." I finished. I looked other and saw a couple of girls looking at the eevee on my lap. An idea popped into my head. "Hey girls you want an eevee." They squeled in joy and ran other.

"Whats it's name?" One of the two girls asked.

"I have no idea." I said with a shrug. I got up with the eevee in hand. I turned it and looked it in the eyes again. It sniffled a bit like it was sad. Somehing inside of my twitched. Was it guilt? Why was I feeling guilty? Was it this eevee? I shook my head. "Y-you know what never mind sorry." The girls pouted and walked away. The eevee squeled with joy when I sat back down.

"Eevee eev." It said nuzzling my face.

"Why did I just do that?" I asked myself. I looked down at the eevee who was now laying back in it's spot. I smiled. It was so cute and young. I lowered a hand and pet the eevee. It released a low purr and relaxed a bit more. I could've sat there for hours but he bell rang. "Crap." I looked at the eevee. "You want to come with me?" I asked.

"Ve." It said with a nod.

"Okay well lets stop at the nurse first. She'll take care of you." I picked up the eevee and head back inside. I got a few stares from the people in the hallway. Some people even started whispering stuff like 'when did he get a pokemon, I thought he didn't like them'. I ignored them and headed to the nurses office. The room was all white with the small poster here and there. There was a small bench and examination table. The nurse sat in a chair.

"Oh Dallas I never expect you-" She paused when she noticed the eevee. "When did you-"

"No time to explain." I stated making my way other to the table and setting the eevee down. "It's malnourished and may be hurt."

"Where did you find it?" The nurse asked.

"I found it outside near the fence." I stated. "It came to me because I was eating my lunch."

"Okay then I'll take care of it. I'll come get you when..." She paused and looked at the eevee. "When she's ready."

"Okay thanks." I said walking towards the door. I was already halfway to my next class when what the nurse said hit me. She? That would explain the tone of her voice. I shook off the thought. Nows not the time I have to hurry. I ran down the halls making it to my next class fairly quick. The class was taught by a young woman. She used to be a ace trainer before she settled down to become a teacher. The school hired her for Battle tactics class.

"Okay class today..." And it went on for about a half an hour before Ben took the seat next to me.

"Ah what happened to your pokemon? Did it already abandon you." He mocked. I would have socked him but I didn't feel like attracting more attention. "I bet the little thing already with someone better anyway. What was the thing anyway? A wurmple." That was it.

I stood up out of my chair and looked at Ben. The class quieted down. "You listen to me you fat ignorant blob of lard!" I shouted the teacher seemed to not really care and listen on. "That pokemon was hurt and under fed! I took her to the nurse and she'll be-"

"Eevee!" The whole class turned to the door. The nurse stood there holding a very healthy looking eevee. The eevee bounded out of her arms at me. When she reached my desk she hopped up and tilted her head towards the side lowering one ear and looked at me. Everyone but the teacher and Ben 'aww'ed at the sight.

"Okay class calm down." The teacher spoke. "Ben go back to your seat. Thank you nurse and Dallas." I looked towards the teacher. "Congratz on your first pokemon." She smiled and went back to the lesson. I sat down the eevee still looking at me. I could have sworn she was smiling. The other students look at us with different glances. Some were of shock while others had a hint of jealousy.

The rest of the day went on as it usually did, well exceot for the fact I had an eevee following me all day. Other than that and the occasional question it was like nothing was different. The class flew by and the eevee just seemed interested in everything. I was happy to explain everything to her. She learned quickly and was even able to answer question about different subjects. And I thought pokemon were just mindless pets that liked to battle. No not really I just didn't expect a pokemon to have a brain capable of learning so easily.

After school I led the eevee back to my apartment. Ya I'm fourteen with an apartment. Gracefully paid by my parents, they got it for me shortly after I moved here. I told them I wanted my space from family and they got the place. The eevee seemed surprised that I lived by myself. "Well I guess welcome home. I don't have any pokechow so you'll have to deal with my cooking for now." I said. She didn't seem to care. She took a seat on the couch and stared at the tv. I walked over and turned it on.

"You know I've never seen one of these before." A voice said. I look around wildly trying to find out where it came from. "What's wrong?" There it was again. where was it coming from" It sounded so-

I looked down at the eevee. Her head was tilted to the said staring at me. "W-was that you?" I asked my vocie a bit shaken.

"Who else would it have been. We're the only ones here." I near jumped out of my socks. The eevee was talking... And I was understanding it? Okay this has never happened before. I knew I had some kind of thing with pokemon. They always seem to be calm and happy near me but this. "Are you okay? Ah why bother you can't understand me." Her voice was that of a teen. Maybe it was the fact she looked starved that she looked younger.

"Actually..." I said slowly. "I can understand evrything your saying." She looked at me in confusion.

"Okay prove it." She said smuggly. I can't believe she didn't believe me. I did just talk back to her.

"Now how do you exxpect me to prove it." I said with a grin.

"Well you could-" She paused and looked at me. "You can understand me..." Her eyes were as wide as plates, little tiny teacup plates. "Why haven't you said anything before? I would have loved to talk to you." She said with a smile.

"You sound like you've seen OTHER humans who can understand pokemon." I said.

"Well I haven't but what's the point of acting surprised and ruining the moment." I think I going to start liking this eevee. "And besides this will make it a lot easier for you to teach me in the place you calll... School?"

"Ya and I can't believe you understood that so well." I said.

"Well pokemon aren't stupid... Well most of us anyway." She said with a small giggle. I laughed a bit to. Finally someone who I can talk to who's like me. I never would have guessed that person would be a pokemon.

"I wanted to ask..." I said . "Why were you at the school anyway? Don't you have family?"

She sighed. "Ya sorry about breaking down like that earlier. I was born at the daycare nearby. I'm only about 6 weeks old. My parent's trainer didn't want my egg I guess." She sniffled a bit. WHY do I have to have a kind heart.

"Ah I'm sure it's not that." I said trying to cheer her up.

"That's not what the black dog thing said." She said looking down and shifting her paws.

"Black dog thing?" I repeated in a question.

"Ya it had black fur on it's back and head. Everything else was grey." She said.

"You mean a poochyena?" I asked.

"Ya that thing." She said. "He told me they didn't want me. That I was a runt." She was nearly crying. I picked her up.

"It's okay." I said calmly. I HATED seeing people cry. "He was just a bully. Don't worry about him okay? I'll take care of you." Her sobbing slowly stopped. I still held her for sometime. She must have fallen asleep because when I tried to talk to her alls I got was a light snore. I smile and took her to my room. I pulled out a small pillow and placed it on the floor. I layed her down and watched her chest slowly rise and fall. "Well tomorrow we'll figure a name out for you." And with a pat on her head I got ready and went to bed myself.

XxXxX

It was a remarkable day for me. Just one little pokemon change my WHOLE outlook on everythong. She also brought out my gift. I figured out later the only real reason it wasn;t fully developt was because I never made a serious friendship with a pokemon before. This little eevee openned up my eyes to a new horizon. When school was over I knew what I wanted to do.

**Okay I have a few things to say that might clear up any confusion. This story is in the view of the main character Dallas Hanes. This is not a present time kind of thing. This is like a narative of his own life. During these little parts in the story the present time Dallas will relfect on his past self and choices he had made. Being good or bad he'll always be talking about what had happened either at the end or beginning of a chapter. I'll make sure to add little note thing showing were the scene changes between past and present. most likely this:**

**XxXxX**

**Simple easy. I also can't believe I got this done in one day. It was a surprise for me and it's good for you. **

**PS if you have idea's for Dallas's team send them in, as long as there's no legendaries. I have some ideas but I want to hear from you guys.**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay I'm getting annoyed fanfiction. Saturday and sunday were wastes because I could not log in and on sunday when I could I got done with this chaopter but it broke again and I lost A LOT of work. **

**Enough of my complaining though it's working now so yay. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning well... It wasn't like most. I had a horrible nightmare. I didn't know what was going on or where I was but the only thing I could see was the body of an eevee at my feet. The little thing a maggle and bleeding. It's chest slowly rising and falling. I kneeled down to find it was the eevee I had met the day before. I felt Like crying but I didn't know why. I just met her yesterday, why do I want to cry because of this?

I didn't find out till later in my journey but my wake up was anyhting but good...

XxXxX

"Ahhh!" I heard a scream coming from nearby. I shot up flinging the weight that was on my chest forwards. I looked around panting. What was the dream about last night? And why was there something on my chest? I looked down and saw the little eevee slowly getting up near my feet. She moved up here last night, why? But that wasn't the concern. What made her scream? I looked around but saw nothing.

"What happened?" I asked grabbing her and bringing her closer.

"I heard a couple of crashes and they scared me." Right, she's still a pup. Anything loud would scare her.

"Do you know what made the sound?" I asked rubbing her fur to help calm her.

"N-no. When I screamed you flung me." Hmmm... What could the noise have been. I went to turn the light on but it didn't respond. I pulled the string again but a piece of glass dropped down and cut my hand.

"Ow!" I said taking my hand back and checking the cut.

"What happened?" The eevee asked moving closer to my hand.

"I tried to turn on the light a a piece of glass fell and cut my hand." The bleeding had stopped but the cut was still visable. I'd have to get a bandage. But wait, why was there glass there in the first place? I sat up and lifted the lap shade off of the light. The buld was completely shattered. "Hmm. There must have been a power surge, that would explain the broken light bulb." And why the eevee screamed.

"What's a power surge?" The eevee asked tilting it's head to the side.

"Oh it's like." I stopped to think. "You know what a pikachu is right?" She nodded. "Okay well they release electricity and if the release to much they can cause a.."

"Power surge." She finished with a grin. "You're really smart."

"Well I spent most of my life concentrated on school." I stated. "Unlike most kids who were always concetrated with pokemon."

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why weren't you concentrated on pokemon?" She asked.

"Oh well thats because..." Great. Now what do I say. 'Oh it's because I never liked pokemon. I thought they were a waste of time'. "I thought school was more important." Now I'm lying to the only friend I've ever met, great.

"Oh well I think school important to." She said happily. "I mean pokemon don't go to school but it helps you learn and learning is good."

"With that mind set you be going places." We both laughed a bit from the cheesy loke. "Anyway how about some breakfeast since you woke me up early."

"Hey it's not my fault a power surge broke you lights." She said back.

I looked around the room. She was right, all the light were broken. Even my... mirror? Okat thats weird. "So you want something to eat or-" He stomach growled. I laughed a bit. "Okay come on." As we left the room I notice the lights in the hallway, bathroom, and kitchen were still fine. Okay thats even weirder. "SO what do you want to eat?"

"Umm." She said looking at the frig. "Whats that?"

"Ah a frig." I said openning the door. "It's a place where humans store their food. It keeps them mostly fresh so you can eat it later after you've bought it."

"Wow. For the few weeks I was in the wild I had never seen anything like this." She said still awed by the technology before her. She shook herself out of the trance and asked. "Do you have any berries?"

"I do give me a second." I reached into the frig and pulled out a small bag filled with differetn kinds of berries. I openned it and asked. "What kind of berries do you like?"

"I like spicy berries." She said happily.

"Spicy? Really?" She nodded. "Ha I would've thought you liked sweet berries." She shook her head and made a face of disgust. "Okay here you go." I placed the berries on a small plate and placed it in front of her. She sniffed the first berries before taking a small bite. She quickly finished off the rest. "Hungry are we?"

"Shu' up'" She gulped. "You'd be hungry to if you didn't eat for a week AND didn't get any dinner last night."

"Ya well you're the one who fell asleep." I stated crossing my arms. She looked away embarressed. "Okay then. Lets go to school-" Then the thought from last night came to mind. "Hey do... Do you have a name?" I asked.

She sat down. "No. I've just been called eevee. Whats wrong with that?"

"Well it's easier to tell the difference between pokemon if they have names." I stated.

"I guess so." She said. "But I can't think of any."

"Ah don't worry." I said kneeling down and rubbing her head. "We'll think of something." I got my stuff ready, which consisted of my lunch, which I prepared last night, and back pack. The walk wasn't to bad. In fact it was fun. I had someone like me to talk to. it did get us a couple of weird views but I didn't care and neither did my friend. I really need to give her a name... And a pokeball.

"So Dallas, how long have you been here?" She asked looking up at me. She was walking on my right side keeping away from the woods.

"About 4 years." I replied. "Every since my parents wanted me to go to school... I had a question."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like to be my first pokemon?" I didn't expect the reaction got. She some how jumped onto my shoulder almost knocking me down. She rested her weight against my head.

"I'd love to!" She said excitedly. "Won't you need a..."

"Pokeball?" She nodded. "The school gives out free ones to people who get their first pokemon. We'd better hurry though, eevees are rare all around and if they find out you're not mine..."

"Gotcha." She said. The rest of the trip she was on shoulder. Instead of headin to home room he headed to the main office. The room wasn't to big, maybe it could fit 5-10 people, and all the walls were painted white. There was a large desk next to the principal's door where the secretary sat.

"Oh Dallas what are you doing and who's.." She pointed towards the eevee. "That?"

"Oh I came to get a pokeball." I stated. Eevee rubbed her head against me.

"Wow never expected this from you..." She reached into her desk. I never did know why they kept them there. Someone could just walts in a take them. "Here you go." I took the pokeball. The red and white sphere was smooth to the touch and shined in the light.

"You ready?" I asked eevee. She nodded and hopped down. I set the pokeball in front of her. "All you have to do is touch the button here." I pointed towards the button on the black ring. "And let it take care of the rest." She nodded and slowly approached the ball. She sniffed the top and pressed the button. Eevee was engulfed in a bright red light before being sucking into the ball. It didn't even move and the small hum of the caught being confirmed filled the room.

"Wow I've never seen a pokemon so happy to be caught." Said the secretary. "Here let me write you a pass." I released eevee from the pokeball. She blinked a few time before looking up at me. She looked terrified and she mouthed 'Never again'. I nodded and accepted the paper from the secretary before leaving.

At lunch time I left with all the other students to the field. The sun outside was bright and shining and the students ran around with their pokemon. I sat down at the top of a small hill with eevee. "So think of any names?" She asked.

I breathed in. "I was thinking about Sarah." I said looking towards her. She seemed in deep thought looking over the field.

"I like it." She said looking back at me with a smile.

"Okay then Sarah." I said standing up. "Lets go. I forgot my lunch." She giggled and followed close behind me. As we walked the halls Sarah picked up a conversation and told me what they were saying.

"'You here what they're doing in the last week of school?'" She repeated. "'No what?' 'They're going to have a contest between the top 5 students to see who gets a bonus to start off their journey.' 'Man that sucks I'm no were near one of the top'."

"Huh interesting." I said scratching my chin.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I never planned to be a trainer but if we win..."

"Then we get something to help us start off." She finished for me.

"Yep." I agreed. "We'd better get to training. What moves do you know?"

"I... I don't know." She said looking down at her paws. "I never knew my parents or every had a trainer. I don't know what moves I may or may not have."

"Well thats the points of training is it not." I said trying to cheer her up. She nodded slowly. "Well then when we get home we'll train okay?"

She looked up and smiled. "Okay." Before I left school however, I need to stop in the library. You may be wondering 'why the library?' It's because I had to pick up a school pokedex. It's like a real one but a down grade. It can only give small bits of information on a pokemon and tell what moves it knows.

After picking up the pokedex we headed right home to train. I used the pokedex on Sarah. It beeped after the scan and showed simple info on her. I scolled down to the moves. Her two most simple moves were tackle and tail whip. Her other moves were... different. She knew shadow ball so I suspected her mother or father may have been and umbreon or espeon. Her other move round, I didn't know what it did so we did nothing with it.

After only an hour Sarah had tackle down and since tail whip was almost useless we didn't practice it. We were now working on shadow ball. "Come just concentrate." I said trying to help Sarah. A small black sphere formed in front of her. "There you go just make it bigger then fire." I said encouraging her.

The sphere grew until it was bigger than her head and it fired. The ball collided with a near by tree, shattering the trunk and making the tree fall. Because of the direction of impact the tree fell right for Sarah. I thought quickly and pulled Sarah out of the way. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said as I held her close.

"No it's alright." I said calmly. "You have one heck of a shadow ball there. We can use that to our advantage."

"Thank you." She said slowly.

"Ya we'll just need a stronger target." I stated motioning towards the fallen tree. "And we'll need to train on your aim but I'm sure it will be worth it."

"Okay then lets train-"

"No it's getting dark." I interupted. "We'll train tomorrow since it's the weekend." She didn't seem to happy but she agreed and we headed inside. I gave her some more of the spicey berries she likes while I had a small salad. It helps your cooking when you have to do it yourself for over 3 years.

After dinner I took a quick shower. When I turned the water off I heard a small whimper from the other side of the door. I wrapped a towel around my waist and openned the door. In the door way was Sarah. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"C-can I have a bath?" She asked nervously. I was a bit surprised.

"Ah ya sure let me go get some close on I'll be right back." I went to my room and got some sleeping clothes on. I went back to the bathroom to see Sarah fiddling with the handles in the placed a paw on the handle and but to much weight on it. Water rushed out and hit her in the face.

"Ahh-" She screamed as the water splashed her. I laughed as she flung herself back away from the stream of water. "It's not funny!" She shouted. I continued to laughed at how soaked her fur was. She shook off some of the water.

"Okay lets get you washed." I grabbed some soap and other cleaning supplies. "I don't know what I need to wash you with but this will have to do." She nodded as I put the plug in the tub and let the water rise until it was about at her stomach.

"Thats nice." she said As I scrubbed her back. She had a lot of dirt and grim in her fur I could see why she wanted to take a bath. Afterwards her fur looked brand new and even shined a bit. "Thank you." She said looking herself over.

"Not a problem." I stated. "Now lets get some sleep." She nodded in agreement. I hopped into bed and was about to go to sleep when I heard anyother whimper. "What?" I asked rolling over to see Sareah placing a paw on the side of the bed. "Okay come on get up."

She yipped cheerily as she hopped up and snuggled into my chest. "Thanks." She said quietly. I pet her head until her breathing settled and I could hear a small snore. I smile and fell to sleep myself.

XxXxX

For the next couple of days we trained. It was fun really. We got to know each other and grew closer. But I guess that what you get for spending time with a pokemon. Sarah not only grew in strength but even body mass. At the age, or what I guessed, of 7 weeks she was almost fully grown.

She was leanring fast as well. Everyday at school and during my classes I would explain everything to the best of ym ability. Sarah absorbed the information quickly and could even do simple stuff. She leanred a lot about battle as well.

During our strategy class we memoriazed differetn tactic against different foes. Being one of the top students I was surely going to be in the contest. We were ready.

I'd also like to say that the next recording will not be of me but of Sarah so that to avoid confusion. I have a urgent thing to do in Kanto and Sarah will be staying so she'll be telling her side of the story next time.

Anyway when I get back I'll be taking over again and if Sarah does a good job I might even let some of ym other pokemon tell there sides at the time.

Well Talk to ya later.

**Just a last** **little message for readers. If fanfiction breaks again if you have questions or just want to talk I'll Pm you my email and if I know you or you've reviewed or sent me s PM before I'll give you it. I don't mind talking to people as long as they have a sense on humor. And latiasfan1 I can't wait to have another witty battle with you... I'll see you next time...**

**MWHAHAHAHAH!**

**Anyway, This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :n)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay from now on I'll most likely be updating after school. This is because a good friend of mine, solid205, is doing me a real...solid... and is my beta reader. Living where he is he'll be able to check my work while I sleep, he lives in a different time zone, and when I wake up BAM ZOOM there it is the fixed up chapter. **

**Thanks again man you're really helping me out! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Okay lets hope this works this time... Okay the red lights on... Oh that means it's recording. Umm... Hello! I guess. Dallas had some buisiness in Kanto with a friends on the Orange Islands so he wanted me to share my point of view in his little story.I know he really likes doing this so I hope I don't mess up. Ya... Tell that to the five other recordings I did. Dallas and Chris always did say I trailed off a bit while talking.

From what he told me and from what I heard from his previous recording we were just getting onto training. Well to me that training wasn't very exciting other than the fact that I helped clear some of the trees from his old backyard. So instead I'll just skip to a point in which it picks up, in my opinion.

XxXxX

For the past two week Dallas and I have trained my moves and different 'battle tactics' as he calls them. I finally got the hold of shadow ball, well it doesn't blow down trees or in my face anymore. I woke up and yawned. The morning sun shown in through the curtains in the living room. Why were we sleeping in here? Well lets just say we did a lot of running yesterday. It was my idea to make Dallas run as well since he's not in the best of shape.

I looked up to see the very messy black hair of my trainer. He was normally the one to wake up first but then again pokemon regain their strength faster so I presumed that he was still getting his. I streched out my front legs before hopping onto the floor with a small thump. I looked around. The white carpet felt weird in between my paws. Dallas always told me it was because I spent so long in the forest but I think it's because the carpet is just made out of something weird.

I entered a room, Dallas calls from the kitchen. He told me that humans cook and sometimes eat in here. My food and water bowl were located near the door on some small mats. Dallas made sure he got me the spicy 'poke-food' since it's my favorite. It's not as good as the berries he gives me for a good training session but he tells me that its hard to find specfic berries and he really didn't have the moeny to always go to the store to by some.

I was just about to sit down and eat when heard a knock on the door. Dallas told me that no one ever visited other than his aunt to check up on him. When I asked what an 'aunt' was he gave me a very clear definition: 'An aunt is the sister to your mother or father.' He was always able to answer my question no matter what they were. He was nice and smart. I'm glad he was my trainer.

But the repeated knocking brought me out of my thought. This time however, I heard a loud thump from the living room. I ran in to see Dallas sprawled out on the floor near the couch. I giggle to myself as he groaned. "Ha ha ha." He said pushing himself up. "You're not the one who had to chase a energetic eevee around town yesterday." He said pointing at me. I giggled again.

"Someone's at the door." I said with a big grin. Dallas just shook his head at me which made me laugh again. He was so funny with the little things he did when he was annoyed. He slowly got up and approached the door. I noticed Dallas fix his hair a bit, the last time his aunt came other she scolded him because of his messy hair. When he opened the door I could not see the person behind it. Whoever it was Dallas didn't seem to thrilled to see them.

"You know it's not nice to keep a girl waiting." The person said. Her voice sound annoyed but in a playful way, kind of how Dallas talks to me when I play a joke on him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gripping the door a bit harded. Whoever this was obviously wasn't a friend of Dallas's, then again what friends did he really have other than me?

"I thought I'd stop by and visit an old friend." Or not. I walked closer until I was near Dallas's feet. The girl in front of us was almost as tall as Dallas. Her hair was a bright brown just like her eyes. She wore a red sleeveless shirt and blue-jeans. Her shoes were pretty. The were black and white with some cool designes on them. I looked up again and noticed her eyes were pointed at me. "Aww, he's so cute." She said in a very average-teen girl voice. I stepped back a bit.

"She." Dallas said sturnly. "And sorry but we're busy. We have training to do." He tried to shut the door but the girl's foot stopped him.

"Training? Dallas Hanes, training?" She said sarcastically. "I thought I'd never see the day. I really thought you didn't like pokemon when you told me you wouldn't start you journey with me." Okay, who was this girl? She obviously knew Dallas. And whats this about a journey? Was Dallas really going to go with this girl on some kind of trip?

"Ya well a lots changed." Dallas said reopening the door. "It was five years ago when you left and afterwards I was sent here to go to the trainers school." He still didn't sound to happy.

"That's what your parents said." She stated. "So I decided to stop by and catch up."

"Thats not what it sounded like when I said no." Dallas stated coldly. What ever happened between them didn't turn out good.

"Oh come on you're still angry about that?" Dallas continued to glare at her. "Okay I'm sorry. I was only ten and I wanted to start my journey with my best friend. I may have been a bit angry-"

"A bit?" Dallas interupted. "You might as well have told me to fuck off. When I said no you said you never wanted to see me again." Wow. I've never seen Dallas this angry before. It scared me. 'And again-" But he stopped when he noticed me cowering. He sighed and kneeled down. The girl seemed just as thrown back by his actions as I was. "Hey Sarah." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it." He stood up and looked back at the girl. "I'm sorry to you too. It wasn't right to yell at you like that."

"No I deserved it." She sdmitted. "I was stupid. I thought that by coming here I could..." I looked at her head turned. She was about to cry.

"Listen." Dallas said setting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I forgive you." He smiled and removed his hand. "And besides I'll be starting my journey with Sarah soon." He lookd down and-

XxXxX

-Crash-

HEY! Emile, Jackie I told you no playing in Dallas's room.

Sorry...

Yes you'd better be. You're also lucky Chris went with Dallas or you'd be in bigger trouble. Now clean up the mess.

Okay...

Sigh... Kids... Now where was I.. Oh ya.

XxXxX

-Smiled.

I wagged my tail and said. "Yes and when we win the contest we get a big prize to help us." Now to The girl this sounded something like 'eev eevee vee ve' or somehting like that but to Dallas it was crystal clear.

Dallas smiled again and looked to the girl. "Well Crys it was good seeing you again. Sarah and I'll be participating in a contest at school and if we win we get a trainer starter kit." Yes, Dallas explained it to me after we got our letter saying we were going to be in said contest. The winner gets a starter kit with 10 potions, a town map, the latest pokedex, and other assorted items. However the most adept trainer gets a special prize.

"Oh well thats cool." She said. "And stop calling me Crys it's a boy's name." She seemed very annoyed. "I've said this to you before it's Crystal." Hmm Crystal... Interesting name. "I guess I could stay for a little while. I hear they have a nice inn down the road. Oh and maybe I could help with your training!"

"Ya, I guess that'll work. What do you think Sarah?" He asked looking back at me. I shrugged.

'Couldn't hurt." I said. "She's an experienced trainer. She may be able to help with that one attack we don't know about."

"Ah ya good point." He said.

"What was that?" Crystal asked.

"Oh nothing." Dallas said nervously. "I thinks it's a great Idea. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay well train early so if you want my help you'll have to be up by seven o'clock." She stated.

"Oh come on." Dallas and I both said. "It's Sunday."

"It's that or no help." She said as she left the porch and headed down the street.

Dallas sighed. "Well If you haven't guessed yet that was one of my only friends in my home town. When she left it wasn't pretty on our friendship."

"Oh really, I couldn't have guessed." I said smuggly. I let out a small yawn.

"Oh don't tell me you're tired we still have one more day of one on one training." He said picking me up. I tried to fight but my small stature didn't help and he had an amazing grip. I bet he could've fallen off a cliff and land onto the smallest ledge. Anyway, we trained the rest of the day in the back yard. Dallas had set up several targets for me to use while training my aim with shadow ball. I had also learned quick attack which was better than tackle so we trained that to.

The next day Crystal came at seven like she said she would. Dallas, even through my pleads, woke us up at six-thirty to make sure we were ready. Dallas lead Crystal into the backyard with me close behind. She seemed to admire Dallas's work on the training field he had set up. "Wow. Now you've surprised me in less than two days." Crystal stated. "How long did it take to set all this up?"

"Eh." Dallas said with a shrug. "About a week give or take a few days." I took my normal place on a tree stump in the middle of the target range.

"Hmm." Crystal said. "What moves does your eevee know?"

"Sarah." Dallas corrected. "She knows shadow ball, quick attack, tackle, and a move called round. Ever heard of it?"

She rubbed her chin for a moment. "Ya. I once fought a trainer with a chatot. If I'm correct the move creates a very powerful sound wave. It messed up my pokemon's sensitive ears."

"Do you know how it's done?" Dallas asked. I just sat there listening intently.

"Actually, give me a few minutes I'll head to the pokemon center." Crystal stated. "I think I might have a pokemon that knows the move." Dallas nodded and watched as Crystal left.

"So you ready to try this move?" He asked me. I'm guessing he wanted her out of ear shot.

"Ya." I said. Then something came to mind. "If the move is caused sound waves do you think I shattered all the glass in your room that day?"

"Perhaps." He said. "Put I'm sure you don't know snore."

"Snore?" I asked curiously.

"It's a move that allows a pokemon to use it's other moves while it's sleeping." Dallas stated. "it's popular with trainers who use snorlax. They have them use rest to regain energy and then use snore so they're not sitting ducks."

"Ah okay." We sat in silence for another minute before I asked. "Why don't you talk to me while Crystal's here?"

"Ah yes." He said. "What would you do if you found out someone could talk to AND understand any pokemon."

"Good point." I said. My back and legs were a bit stiff from sitting so I layed down. I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I was face to face with a starnge pokemon. It's metal beak was very close to my face. If I was a couple of weeks younger I would have screamed. The metal raised it's head. I could now get a good look. It's metal feathers were red and it stood much taller than me.

"Ah good you awake." He said. "My trainer has told me I'm to teach you how to use round." He moved back a little bit giving me my space. "I'm Razor. It's good to meet you."

"Sarah." I said getting up. "So where are Crystal and Dallas?" The bird motioned towards the door. I looked over and saw the both of them watching us. "Uhh why are they hiding?"

"Round is a very powerful sound wave attack." Razor said. "It can damge ear drums. That's why they hide." He walked over to the glass that was set up. They must have put it up while I slept. "This move would be like if you were screaming but a lot worse. You must take a deep breath and release it all at once. Allow me to demonstate." He turned before mentioning. "Cover your ears."

"Why would-" Suddenly a loud screech echoed all around. It felt like my ears were going to blow. I quickly covered them. The sound was still bad but it wasn't as bad as before. It ended quickly with the shattering of the glass. Razor turned around.

"See?" He asked. "Now you try."

I took a step fowards. I let the air fill my lungs before releasing. I could hear anything but a small noise but in front of me the glass that wasn't shattered almost exploded, sending glass shards everywhere. I stopped and took another deep breath. "Like that?"

"You're a quick learner." Razor stated. "It should come easy now since you know how to do it." He looked at the door. "I guess I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you, I hope we see each other soon." With that a red beam shot out at the metal bird. I looked over to see Crystal holding a pokeball.

"Good job Sarah." Dallas said as he approached. "I knew you could do it."

"Wow." Crystal said. "It took Razor weeks to get the move down and Sarah only took one try."

"She's a very fast learner." Dallas stated giving a pat on the head. "How about some of those spicy berries you like?" My tail was wagging before the thought crossed my mind. I leapt from the stump and ran towards the door. As I approached however I smelled a strange smell. It was a pokemon, one I had never smelled before. I slowly entered followed by Dallas and Crystal.

"Hey girl whats wrong?" Dallas asked. I sniffed the air again. The smell was coming from the kitchen. When I entered standing there was a green plant like thing. It had leaves coming from each of its hand and on on it's head. "Oh she must have smelled Fredric." Fredric? The pokemon slowly turned towards me.

"Hello there little one." He said with a grin. "You must be Dallas' pokemon." I nodded. "Good because I just made some food for us so take a seat." A pokemon cook, what else could I see today. I did as I was told and took one of the seats, my head barely rising above the top of the table. Dallas and Crystal joined as well. "Okay, what kind of berry do you like?" Fredric asked.

"Spicy." I stated. Crystal and Dallas were both talking about something but I couldn't care less. The strong smell of berries filled my nostrils. It was amazing. I finally tuned into Dallas's conversation.

"Yes I taught him how to make poffins." Crystal said. "He's much better at it than me so I'm glad I did."

"Wow I never thought a pokemon could learn to cook." Dallas stated as he watched Fredric slowly cut some vegitables. The dinner was amazing. Fredric had made me something called a salad. It was this green leafy stuff that Dallas called lettuce and my favorite berries. Dallas and Crystal must have liked their food as well because they finished it all.

After dinner Crystal and Fredric both left. It was late so Dallas and I decided to just head to bed for the night. We were ready for the tournement, mostly, and it was starting tomorrow.

XxXxX

Well that should be enough for-

-CRASH-

Emile! I told you no playing in this room!

Sorry... It's just boring playing with Jackie all day.

Don't worry Mommy's done in here so I'll be right out. Anyway If your still listening Dallas should be done with his little trip so he should be back to do the next chapter.

BYE!

EMILE!

**Okay once again thank solid205 for proof reading and fix my mistakes. I would like to call a toast to our hopefully long and prosperous business partnership.**

**Anyway, if you're a good reader you may see some hints towards later chapters in this one. Also we meet Crystal, a childhood friend of Dallas's. She'll be a semi-big part in the story so expect to see her more often.**

**One last thing. I WILL respect my friend solid. If he can't check my chapters I will not pester him or push farther than he wants to go on the subject. If he can't do it I'll try my best until he is available again.**

**That about sums it up. Thank again solid you da man, and this is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a good day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Once again thank you Solid for the proof-read. Also if anyone can't access a chapter or something tell me because for one reason or an other I can look at them fine.**

**Anyway this chapter me meet the school bully as well as some toher characters. Dallas also fights so.. ACTION... it might be crappy but it's action**

Chapter 4

Okay hello! I'm back from my trip to Kanto. It didn't turn out bad... mostly, but that's a story for another day. I came home and my favorite vase was broken so from what Sarah told me, I'm no longer taking Chris with me on my little trips if the pups are home.

Anyway... Sarah almost destroyed my previous tapes because she thought they were empty ones. Next time I'll leave better instructions. I just hope if I do let the others get the chase to help out with this they don't do the same.

Sarah left off right before we started the contest at school and after I was... reunited... with an old friend. Don't get me wrong, Crystal's a good friend she can just be a bit pushy. Also, Sarah made it seem like I was totally okay about everything. I wasn't, but she was young so I can forgive that.

After training and Sarah learned how to use round fairly easily and, as Sarah put it, was ready for the tournement...

XxXxX

"Welcome Students!" The principal shouted into the mic. The stand were packed with students and parents alike all cheering. Thankfully being in said competition I got to sit in the little box they had set up. It was much quieter here than out in the stands.

Apparently there were only six other people participating in the contest. I really thought they would get more students but I guessed they just wanted a short contest. Being that there was only six of us, we all drew cards from a small pile, the cards would tell us who we were going up against and who would skip the second round and move onto the finals.

I wasn't lucky enough to get said card, but the school bully was. I never had any classes with him so I didn't know how he acted, but from what other students told me he could be mean. His name was Franky, but he 'persuaded' other students to call him Jack. Don't ask why because not even I know.

The kid was big. Not like his little buddy no, but like a young wrestler. He was a few inches taller than me and could easily crush me. I was really hoping he would NOT make it pass the first round.

After a long speech about this and that, the principal annouced the students who were going to be fighting. We left the small room we were in, I stayed as far away from Jack as humanly possible, and entered the gym. I had to cover my eyes, I'm not a fan of bright lights, as we entered. The stands were packed.

Sarah had opted to walk with me the entire time, seeing as she did not like her pokeball. I thought they were made for a pokemon's comfort but I guess not, atleast not in Sarah's case. The first person in the crowd I noticed was Crystal. She was in the fifth row surrounded by, what I'm guessing was, very loud spectators.

She waved high when she noticed me. I forced a grin and waved back. I'm still not really over the whole 'you just left me' thing but I'm not a fan of conflict so I decided to play it off. As long as the subject isn't brought up again I'll be fine, hopefully.

The principal introduced us by name and we took our spots in chairs near the stage area that was set up. I wouldn't have to worry about the battle since mine was the last of the first three against Johnney Gidder. He sported a zubat so it shoudln't be to hard of a fight, especially since zubats are blind and need sound to see.

The first two combatants took their places at opposite ends of the field. I could've cared less about their names unless they were going to be my next challange. A young girl of the left side sent out a vulpix, surprising really since you can only really find them in one place in Hoenn.

The boy on the right sent out a geodude. The boy already had the advantage. Being a rock type, the geodude already has the upper hand. Most of it's moves are rock and ground. Unless this girl has an ace in the hole then- "Vulpix use dig!" And there it is. Smart move teaching that vulpix dig.

"Geodude defence curl!" The boy called. good idea. Dig's a physical move and vulpix is best at special attacks. With geodude's defense already high, the dig may still be super effective but the geodude should be able to survive and counter attack.

"Now attack!" The vulpix brust the under the geodude, knocking it into the air. It landed back down with a thump. The audience silenced. The geodude slowly picked it's self back up. "Oh no that should have taken it down." The girl said, worry filled her words. She was really riding on that attack.

"Good job buddy!" The boy said. "Now use rock tomb!" Big rocks shot from around the vulpix. The only way for it to survive is if the trainer had- "Now crush it!" Always cutting off my train on thought. The rocks crushed the little fox. The croud gasped. While the girl just... laughed?

"Now vulpix attack again!" The vulpix burst from behind the geodude getting a direct hit on it's back. The rock pokemon flew forwards and collided with the boulders used to crush the vulpix. On impact the boulder shattered to reveal just a double of the vulpix. "Yes I won!" The girl cheered. The croud was right behind her.

Smart girl. Acting defenseless to trick her opponent, very clever. Looks like Sarah and I will have a challange yet. The next fight was between Franky and some other kid. The kid had a ratticate while Franky had a poochyena. "You don't stand a chance pip-squiek." Franky said. "My little dog here was bred to fight." The poochyena growled at the other boys pokemon.

"W-we'll s-see about t-that." The boy said nervously. Hmm... He seemed confident we he got onto the field. Why was he so scared now? I looked to see the poochyena's eyes glowing a strange color. Mean look. A cheap, but effective, move. WHile the boy and his pokemon cowered, Franky took his chance.

"Pooch attack with bite!" The dog's teeth glowed as it lunged at the ratticate. It's teeth sunk deep into the rat making it, well to me, scream in pain. The rat tried to shake of the little dog but it had a vice grip on it. The ratticates trainer was still affected and didn't even call an order.

The battle ended quickly with Franky as the winner. The boy must have shaken from his trance because he quickly returned his pokemon and left the field. Great. Now I have to deal with a very smart girl and the school bully. What luck.

I approached the field. The boy was already there with his zubat floating next to him. "Okay then. Name's Elliot and you remember that!" He said. Cocky. I could use that to my advantage.

"Oh ya sure." I said looking at my hand. "Sarah." She walked onto the field with a smile on her face. The croud awwed at the cute little eevee approaching the center of the battle field.

"Really an eevee? This is going to be easier than I thought." I just shook my head. What a complete block head. Never underestimate an opponent, especially one you've never seen fight. He sent his zubat out to the field. The buzzer rang and my brain started working.

Okay. He's got the advantage from the air but we have our trump card if anything goes wrong. I'm hoping I'll be able to hold of on using round until next round. It'll really help since it destroys doubles. Yes I did study on the move. "Your move." I stated keeping a keen eye on my opponent.

"Okay then. Zubat use leech life!" trying to weaken my pokemon off the bat, smart but my pokemon's faster.

"Sarah dodge and use quick attack!" She easily dodge the needle that flew at her and started running at her opponent. The boy laughed something about 'not going to work'. Suddenly Sarah vanished from view. Elliot looked stunned. Perfect. Use your opponent weakness against them.

"What the!" He stated looking around. "We'd it go?" Sarah appeared on his head and leapt off right at zubat. She collided quickly sinking her claws into it's wings so it could not fly away. They landed with a thud, Sarah still on top.

"Sarah jump back and use shadow ball!" She listened jumping back with a stylish backflip, a small sphere forming in front of her. When she was facing the zubat again in mid air she released the ball. It collided causing a small explosion on collision. The crowd was quiet while the smoke cleared.

"Zubat?" Elliot asked. The smoke cleared to show Sarah dancing around happily and zubat knocked out on the ground. The croud erupted in cheers as Sarah skipped over to me.

"Yay I did it?" She said excitedly. "I won my first battle!"

"I knew you could do is Sarah." She shook off the dust that had gathered on her fur. I lowered an arm to allow her to climb on. She happily yipped and jumped up snuggling into my shoulder. I waved to the croud before leaving the area. The principal announced a break for the players so they could relax before the next round.

"Wow that was amazing." I looked over and saw Crystal. She took a seat next to me. "I've never seen a newbie trainer that good before."

"Well practice makes perfect." I said with a shrug. "And beside it's not me out there fighting." I looked at Sarah. Even after the fight she was running around like she had all the energy in the world.

"Ya." Crystal said with a sigh. "She's one powerful eevee I'll give you that." Sarah ran other to us and layed down at my feet. She curled into a ball and fell asleep. Crystal and I laughed quietly. "Well running around AND a battle will do that to young pokemon."

I suddenly got the feeling something was wrong. I don't know why but something in my head told me someone was approaching. "Ah looked the little wimp finally got himself a pokemon." I looked over and saw Franky. "And a powerful one too. I think she'll be a good partner for mine."

I glared at him keeping my breath steady. I couldn't lose my temper, not now. I slowly stood, picking Sarah up as well Crystal soon stood too. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean." He said moving his face closer to mine. I could smell his horrible breath as he talked. "I'll be taking that eevee when I win this little contest."

"Like hell you are!" Crystal shouted smacking him in the face. "You lay a finger on them and you'll answer to me!"

"Oh ya." He moved towards her chest puffed out. "What are going to do girly."

"Oh bad choice of words." I said gently stroking Sarahs fur as she slept.

"What' that supposed to me-"

"What did you just call me!" Crystal shouted. This was one of the reasons she was a good friend. She may have a short temper but she uses that anger when it counts. "Do you even know who I am? I travelled this region, I beat the gym, and even participated in the pokemon league." She punched him in the face. "And if you ever threaten my friend or his pokemon who'll be answering to me."

Franky slowly back awat from the angry girl. "A bit much don't you think?"

"Really?" She said returning to her calm self. "I thought the point was to scare the shit out of him."

"True." I stated moving over. "But not make him cry to his mommy." We both laughed a bit before the principal came out.

"Dallas, Ashley your match is soon hurry to the gym." Ashley. She is going to be tough. I made my way through the school and said goodbye as Crystal left to the stands. Sarah had woken up during the walk and was excited about the upcoming match. I entered the gym and took my place with Sarah resting on my shoulder.

Ashley came in and took her stop with her vulpix walking next to her. "Hmm. You know you ae the last person I expected to be here. Go easy on a beginner will ya?"

"No." I stated coldly. This wasn't a game. She used that innocent act to confuse her opponents and I'll use that to my advantage. "This is a pokemon battle. No going easy."

She seemed a bit taken back by this but soon regained her stature. "Fine then. Vulpix go." The fow entered the field. I looked to Sarah who jumped down and took a spot near the center of the field. The buzzer rang and the battle began. "Vulpix use ember!" The fox shot out a small stream of fire at Sarah.

"Counter this shadow ball!" Sarah quickly charge the sphere and fired causing the fire to stop in it's tracks. "Now quick attack." Sarah charge at the vulpix.

"Dodge and use dig!" Perfect. The fow dodge out of the way and dug a hole into the ground.

"Sarah use round into the hole!" Sarah ran over and sent a sound wave that echoed through out the gym, shattering several glasses and windows. The vulpix quickly popped out of the ground holding it's ears. "Good job Sarah. Now use quick attack." Sarah charged at the fox and collided, sending the vulpix flying.

"Vulpix use double team!" The vulpix quickly gained it's ground and soon double surrounded Sarah.

e"Sarah use round on the ground, destroy the copies!" Sarah looked down and a small wave of sound disrupted the copies leaving only the real one left. "Finish it with shadow ball!" Sarah charge the ball and fired. The vulpix was too stunned to move and took the full blunt of the attack. When the smoke cleared the vulpix layed unconscious.

"Yay I won!" Sarah said bouncing around the field.

"Wow that was just... wow." I just shook my head. Once again, never underestimate your enemy.

"Come one Sarah we have to rest for the next fight." She ran towards me hopping onto my shoulder again. We left the gym, still hearing the many people still talking to themselves. I stopped near the door when I saw Franky again. "What do you want?"

"I want that eevee." He stated. You think he'd learn his lesson? Guess not.

"Sorry but you're NOT getting her." I said pointing towards him.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms. "If I win I get the eevee."

"Ha sorry but that's not going to happen." I said placing a hand on Sarah. "Even if we did lose I would NEVER give her up for anything."

"Ya we'll see about that." We walked down the hall towards the waiting area. I just shook my head and decided to wait in the gym for the next match to start.

I stood on the opposite side of the field, Sarah at my side. Franky released his poochyena. Sarah growled at it. I knelt down and whispered. "Sarah what's wrong?"

"That's the same bastard who was at the daycare." She said still growling.

"Listen Sarah." She looked up at me. "Don't let anger control how you battle. It'll only lead to disaster. Also if his eyes start glowing look away. It knows mean look." Sarah nodded before heading out onto the field. Once again the poochyena eyes glowed. This time however, I stared at it eye to eye and it fell over holding it's head. What the?

"Fine if that won't work on you." Franky said. "Poochyena use bite and hold her down!" The dog stood up, it's teeth glowed white. It lunged at Sarah.

"Sarah use quick attack to dodge and hit it with a shadow ball." She did was she was told moving out of the way and firing the black sphere. The dog wasn't quick enough and took the hit. It flew head over heels across the field. It slowly got up on shaking feet.

"Pooch use bite again!" Really, How stupid are you? I didn't even need to tell Sarah what to do. She fired a shadow ball right into his face, sending the dog flying back again. This time however, it didn't get up. Everyone cheered and clapped as they had just witnessed the fall of Franky.

Sarah ran over happily wagging her tail. "Yes, we won!"

"It's all thanks to you." I said patting her head. "Lets go get our prize." Sarah hopped onto my shoulder and we made our way on stage where the principal waited for us.

"Congratulations Dallas." He said. "For winning the contest, here's you trainer starter kit." He waved my a red package with a pokeball symbol on top. "And for showing exceptional talent we present you with the special prize. Courtesy of the daycare." A man walked on stage holding a glass container. Inside was an orange egg. "This was left by a trainer about three days ago. The daycare gave it to us to hand to a lucky trainer."

"Thank you sir." I said taking the glass case. The egg was about as big as my head. I shook the principal's hand before leaving the stage. Crystal met me at the doors leaving the school.

"So what now?" She asked.

"I head to the professors lab." I stated walking past her.

"Why's that?" She asked catching up to me.

"Well he offers starters to trainer as long as they have less than four pokemon. Correct?"

"True." She said.

"Then I'm off to get a starter." And with that I head home to rest before I headed out to start my new life.

XxXxX

That was a turning point for me. I defeated a douchebag and got a pokemon egg. What hatched from it became one of my favorite-

-CRASH-

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Sorry dad. I forgot to watch the wings.

It's alright.

SO hows the story doing?

I just finished at when I got you.

Really? Yay I get to be in your story soon!

Hold it girl. You still have a few weeks before you hatch. I haven't even gotten Greger yet.

Ah. I was hoping to be in sooner.

Don't worry in time. I'll try to get finish and you'll be in it in no time okay?

Thanks dad.

No problem. Can you go check on Sarah and Chris, I'm sure Emile and Jackie are driving them crazy.

Okay bye.

Bye...

**Okay I hope you enjoyed. I don't have much to say other than what started to you think Dallas is going to get?**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author s Note: Okay short chapter but not much to say. Solid good guess on the egg but sadly no. I have a different plan for it. Also from now on thoughts will be within [] so you're not confused.**

**Today we meet Dallas's newest pokemon and some characters you may reconise if you've played pokemon emerald.**

**Chapter 5**

Remember when I said I'd be on the first bus back home? Well I lied. I was not heading home. In fact, I was heading to Littleroot. I was going there for one reason: To get a starter.

The professor there was well known around the world like most. According to an article I read, he replaced the old professor after he retired after the whole Kyogre and Groudon incident. The new guy had told any trainer that he would allow them one of the starters if they had less than three pokemon.

It was smart on my behaviour. I have Sarah and the little egg with me at the moment. It was a win-win. I could get a third, and most likely, very powerful pokemon. The school had funded my short trip to Littleroot and who could down such and offer?

Now with the little transition out of the way let s get on with this, I have to go see Greger by the lake. He said he found something interesting...

XxXxX

I walked through the streets of the small town. The houses really made the scenery look peaceful. There weren't a lot of houses, probably because of the small population. You'd think there would be more people in a city where someone gives out free pokemon.

Sarah nudged my side making me shake the thought from my head. I looked over to see a larger building. As the rest of it came into view, the pokeball symbol above the door confirmed my suspicions. This is the house/lab of the pokemon professor of Hoenn.

I was totally oblivious to Crystal's presence until she spoke. "Well here it is." She said. I looked over at her. "I'm going to go see my aunt. She always has interesting stories to tell. Stop by when you're done here I'm sure she could entertain you." With a wave she turned and headed down the street.

I entered the building with Sarah close behind. In several different areas, scientists wearing white lab coats and black pants were busy working. At the back of the area near a strange machine stood a man with green hair. He was about half a foot taller than me. He wore the same lab coat but wore green pants.

"Oh hello!" The man said. "You must be Dallas." He approached me with a grin. "Crystal said you'd be stopping by."

"Really? How do you know her?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Other than the fact I gave her her first pokemon?" I nodded. "She's the niece of a very good friend of mine. He was the one who helped me through my journey when I was young."

"Oh okay." I said with a shrug. "So you must know why I'm here."

"Yes of course." He turned and walked towards the strange machine. "A starter. We have three available. I'm guessing you know which ones they are?" I nodded. "Well here they are." He opened the pokeballs revealing three young looking pokemon.

"Hmmm." I studied other the pokemon. One was like a lizard, green skin and tail. Treecko, a very reliable and definitely a good pokemon. The second was a little chick. Torchic, very strong especially in it's later evolutions. And the final, a small blue little thing on four legs and had a large fin on it's head. Mudkip... He looks quite... Different.

"Ah I see you've taken a liking to Greger." The Professor said. "He's a strange one. Surprisingly smart compared to most young pokemon. His only down fall is his temper."

"I think I'll take him." I said kneeling down. "How does that sound."

"As long as you're not complete idiot I think we'll be the best of friends." Greger stated.

"I'm sure we will to." I silently laughed at his expression. "Okay Mister...?"

"Just call me Wally." He said. "Here's Greger s pokeball." He placed the small sphere in my hands. "Take good care of him. His dad will not be happy if he gets a bad trainer." What could he mean by that? "Anyway I have some things to take care of. I'll see you later." I waved to him before leaving.

I walked down the street holding Greger's pokeball. He would be a very useful member to the team. His evolutions are powerful as well. I looked down to see Greger and Sarah talking. "What do you think of Dallas?" Sarah asked.

"He's okay." Greger said making a small shrug like movement. "He really seemed to be able to understand me."

"That's because I can." I got a surprise yelp from him. "And I m not lying either."

"Oh really what-"

"-Am I saying right now?" We both finished. I looked down at Greger. He glared at him.

"Okay fine then." Greger said admitting defeat. He looked back to Sarah and asked. "How does he understand us?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "When he took me to his old house he was suddenly able to understand me. It s really cool though." She said happily. "What's the chance of getting a trainer that can understand you?"

[Probably one in a million] "What was that?" I asked Greger.

"What? I didn't say anything." He stated. Great, now I m hearing things. "Can I go back in the pokeball? You have no idea what it's like to walk around on four legs like this." I nodded and aimed the pokeball at him. A red beam shot from it enveloping Greger, taking him into the pokeball.

"So, do you remember where Crystal's Aunt's house is?" Sarah said looking around.

"I believe she said it was near the entrance to the forest." I stated scratching my chin.

"Okay which one?" I was about to speak when I realized what she had just said. Which entrance was it? There were, by what I had noticed by walking the streets, there were five entrances.

"Good point." Suddenly something pinged my mind. It was like a radar in my head telling me where to go. "This way." I said pointed to the left.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked looking down the street I had motioned towards. "You could not have known unless you've been here before."

"I just have a feeling." I stated and started walking down the street. I heard Sarah sign and heard her little paws slowly approaching. We walked for about five minutes before I stopped in front of a house.

"Are you sure that's it?" Sarah asked.

"Ya, I'm sure." I approached the door and gave a small knock. I heard several voices from inside. An unfamiliar one said 'I'll get it.' The door opened and the first thing I saw was a bright pair of red eyes.

"Oh hello may I help you." The pokemon asked. A gardevoir. Interesting, they are very rare even though they are native to Hoenn.

"Oh yes we are." She said. I raised an eye brow. She could hear me? "Yes I can. Oh I'm sorry you must not understand-"

"No It's quiet alright." I stated waving a hand. "I can understand perfectly fine. Anyway... Is there a girl named Crystal here?"

The gardevoir stared at me for a second, moving closer. She stopped when she was near my face. "You have very strange eyes." She stated placing a hand on my cheek. I looked from her hand to her face.

"Ya, I get that a lot." I said nervously. What was she doing? [Okay what does this chick think she's doing.] What was that? I looked back at the gardevoir. Her eyes were glowing a strange purple.

"What are you-" But she was cut off by a middle-aged woman entering my view.

"Jennifer!" The woman stated. "It's not nice to intimidate our guests." She moved Jennifer out of the way.

[But he's-] There it is again.

"No but's Jennifer." The woman said. "I thought Wally taught you better manners." She turned back to me. "Anyway... You must be Dallas. Crystal said you may be stopping by." She understood her? Wait... I read this somewhere. Psychic pokemon can speak telepathically and read minds. "Hello is anyone there?"

"Oh umm." I said stuttering a bit. "Ya, that's me. It's nice to meet you..."

"Sheila." She said with a smile. "My husband is Brendan. You may know him as the champion." Wow. I would have never expected Crystal to be related to the champion. "He's gone at the moment so it's only Jennifer and I here."

[Yes, Brandon had some business in Sinnoh.] I looked at Jennifer. She's very good at talking like that. [Years of practice.]

"Come on in Dallas. I just was going to tell one of my stories to Crystal." I entered the house behind Jennifer and Sheila. It was very well decorated with different trophies and other nicknacks. I followed them into the living room remembering Sarah was with me when she rushed by and hopped onto a couch.

I took the seat next to her. Jennifer took the open seat at the other end and Sheila sat on one of open chairs. I noticed Crystal was sitting next to her. "About time you got here." She said. "I was getting worried I may not have given you enough information."

"No it's alright." I said with a small wave. "I found the place fairly easily. It's like something told me to come." That statement got me another glare from Jennifer. What was her problem?

"Don't bother with her." Sheila said. "She'll get used to you. Anyway, would you like to hear a story?" I shrugged while Crystal said yes. Jennifer just sat there staring at me. "Okay. It was quite some time ago. In fact I was only a little girl..."

I lived in Sootopolis City at the time. It started off like another day. I was running doing some things for my mother when these people came. Some wore blue suits the other wore red. I would later find out they were Team Aqua and Team Magma.

All of a sudden the side of the city I was on heated up. The sun glared down from the sky. I looked over to the other side of the city to see it pouring rain. I had no idea what was going on.

I walked down towards the docks to see Mr. Stone talking to the gym leader. With them was a boy no older than I was. The nodded to what they were saying and released a tropius and hoping on top of it.

The boy flew away. I moved my vision towards the center of the lake that the city surrounded. Standing and floating there were Kyogre and Groudon. They seemed to be fighting. They must have caused this weather change.

Mr. Stone and the gym leader stood there watching the battle commence. I wondered why they weren't doing anything. I heard some foot steps behind me. I turned to see two men in blue uniforms approaching. "Hey there girly, why don't you come with us." One of them said.

"Ya, we'll keep you safe from the big bad pokemon." The other said slowly approaching. I backed away slowly until I reached the edge of the dock. "Got nowhere to go now."

"Metagross, psychic! Keep them away from her!" The men started floating before they were thrown away. I looked over to see Mr. Stone standing onto of a metal thing with four legs. "Sheila, are you alright?" I nodded. "Good, head home quickly and don't come out until this weather has cleared.

After he left I made my way back up to my house. As I approached the front door I heard a loud roar. I looked up into the sky and saw a large green dragon fly towards the two legendaries fighting in the lake.

Following behind it was the boy from before. He landing in front on the gym and waited. The dragon roared again. Kyogre and Groudon both turned towards it. It roared again and the legendaries fled.

The weather cleared quickly after they left. I made my way down the docks to see the boy standing there watching the waves. "H-hello?" I said approaching him.

"Oh hi there." He said with a grin. "I'm guessing you saw that?" I nodded. "Ya, that was the perfect example of what power crazed people get start." I took a seat next to him. "What s your name?" He asked.

"Sheila." I replied. "I live here in the city."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sheila." The boy said. "My names Brendan."

"And that s how I met my husband." Sheila finished.

"Wow." I said. "So you were there when they fought. That must have been quite the experience."

"Yes it was." Sheila said. "Put that s enough about that. I'm sure you tired. You can stay here tonight, I don't mind."

"Ya Dallas." Crystal said standing up and stretching. "There's an extra bed upstairs you can use and tomorrow we'll head out to Rustboro for your first gym battle."

"Sound like a plan." I looked back to Jennifer who was still staring at me. Seriously, what s her problem? "I'll see you in the morning." I headed upstairs with Sarah Following me.

I entered the small room. It had a single bed along with several other furniture. I set down and opened my back pack. Inside was the small kit I had yet to open and the egg I had won. I placed the egg on the bedside table before settling in to sleep...

XxXxX

I found out a lot that day. One of my best friends was related to the champion who would have guessed? I also met Wally's gardevoir, Jennifer. It took me a while before I found out why she acted like that. In fact, I didn't find out until I met up with Wally after I beat the first gym.

But that's for a later date. Until then well... You'll have to deal with my horrible retelling of my first few nights in the wild.

**Yes. I never said anything about characters from the games because they're actually good. And thanks Solid for fixing the names, I haven't played emerald in years :p. So Dallas gets a mudkip, one of my favorites, and one that will be one of my favorite characters later because of how he ends up. You'll see what I mean.**

**Thanks again Solid you're a big help. This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**

**PS I will be returning to 'A New Perspective' soon and I also found the last few Artemis Fowl books that I have not read. So those stories coupled with tests coming up may have my hands tied, probally not. I never understood why people always complain about HUGE tests. I never study and I do good... Oh well my brains fucked up maybe thats why.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author s Notes: Welcome back readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good time, because while you do that I plot to read all the books I recently got in a single day. I have one down so far...**

**Chapter 6**

Okay finally got back to this thing. Had a few... problems... that needed taken care of.

The next day was really annoying. Jennifer literally followed me EVERYWHERE. She never talked, only glared. It was really annoying...

XxXxX

Arceus! Just leave me alone! I'm just trying to have a nice walk around town, take in the few sights you know, before I leave. But no, Jennifer has to go and follow me around. She's driving me CRAZY! At least she hasn't read my mind. I wonder why though? Aren't psychics, especially gardevoirs, supposed to be able to read anyone's mind? The only time I ever read that they couldn't if they were trying to read the mind of a ghost or dark type pokemon. I even heard once that some psychics can put up a barrier in their mind to stop others from reading it.

[Why does she keep following us?] I heard Sarah say.

"I don't know." I stated. Now the reason I hated pokemon are starting to come up again. "I wish she'd just disappear."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Didn't you just talk? Ah great I'm hearing things again." Something was up. I was hearing voices and strange thing lead me to places I needed to go, okay well that happened once but it counts.

"You may have just gone insane." Sarah said jokingly. "You seem the type to just lose it."

"Ah shut up." She acts like we've know each other for years. It just seems like we were meant to end up as partners.

[Finally!] Jennifer s voice filled my head. [What have you been doing? I couldn't even touch your mind without getting push back out!]

"Hmm, I don't know." I said raising my arms into the air. "I heard once that negative emotions affect your kind. Maybe my extreme hate for you right now tampered with your abilities."

[Or maybe you're not telling me something.] She appeared in front of me in a flash of light. Her red eyes turned purple for a moment then faded back to their ruby red. [What is up with you?]

"I don't know what you're talking about!" we must be getting some kind of crowd by now. Not every day you see a guy having a fight with a pokemon. "I just came here to get a starter pokemon. And now, I'm just trying to have a relaxing walk before I head off." Okay this is new. I never lash out like this. It's like there's something else inside of me. "Just go away!" In a flash of light and a quick 'beep', Jennifer vanished.

"Well she finally took the hint." Sarah said trotting ahead. "Come on. I want to find some spicy berries before we leave. I don't want to walk around the wild trying to find them as we go."

"Ya, good point." Okay a few things just happened. 1: A crazed psychic is out to get me. 2: She suddenly listened and vanish out of thin air. 3: Sarah's running into the middle of the street... What! "sarah get back here now!" She stopped, ear perked up. She turned around and trotted back, sitting at my feet.

"Wha..." She muttered. She shook her head quickly. "What happened?"

"You walked onto the middle of the street." I told her. "I yelled at you and you walked back over her."

"Really?" I nodded. "Doesn't sound like me. I would have just kept going. Are you sure that happened?" Was I seeing stuff now to? I really need to get me head check.

"Dallas!" Speak of the devil. "Dallas I finally found you. Have you seen Jennifer? Crystal told me she followed you out of the house."

"Ya." I said. "She's been following me around like some kind of stalker and accusing me of 'keeping a secret' or something."

"So what happened to her?" Wally asked.

"I told her to go away and she did." I told me. Nothing to lie about that is what happened.

"She listened to you?" I nodded. Sarah tapped her tail on the ground impatiently. "She never listens to direct orders." Another lash of light appeared and Jennifer was standing next to Wally. "Where have you been?"

They had a silent conversation. I think I'll take advantage of there little talk. I looked to Sarah and she seemed to get the same idea. We crept away from the two, heading to the store. I didn't feel like walking through the forest to get some berries. Maybe Greger would like to walk around. I took out his pokeball and released him.

"Took you long enough." He stated, stretching his limbs. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Oh keep acting like that and I might just do that." I said.

"And how do you expect to beat the first gym." Greger stated smugly. "Ya I know about ALL the gyms. Wally made sure to teach us about them so we could help our trainers. The first gym leader used rock types." He explained. "And I'm sure your eevee could take a rock to the face."

"Hey I resent that!" Sarah said appearing on my other side. "And I have a name."

Greger just shook his head. "Anyway, why did you bring me out? I thought battling in cities was illegal."

"We were going to the story." I said. "So I wanted to know what kind of berries you liked."

"Spicy." He blurted out.

"Really?" Sarah and I both said.

"No you idiots!" He said. "I'm a water type. Spicy thing don't go well with me. I prefer sweet berries."

[Douche...] I thought. "Okay then spicy and sweet berries." We entered the poke-mart. The building was much bigger on the inside. Everything in this place seemed bigger on the inside so not surprising. A man stood behind the counter. He sported the average 'I'm here to help you with all your shopping needs'-

"How may I help you sir." Did he really just repeat what I was thinking? Oh well...

"Uh, ya." I started. 'I'm looking for spicy and sweet berries. Do you have any?"

"Yes check the middle row. The berries are labelled by flavor." Very organized, I think these will be my favorite place to visit from now on. I walked through the row, Sarah and Greger were looking at the berries.

"A very large selection." Greger observed. 'Not as mush a variety as the lab but it'll do." He grabbed a small bag of berries in his mouth. "These wilth doth." He said his voice muffled by the bag.

Sarah found hers next. "Oh I remember these!" She quickly ran back to the front counter before I could object. These things are expensive enough. I don't need to buy more than we need.

"Will this be all sir?" The clerk asked.

"How much will these cost exactly?" I asked. I had limited funds and didn't feel like spending them all at once. I didn't have to buy any healing items but I had to keep my pokemon fed.

"About 500 poke." He stated.

I sighed. "Are there any sales going on those are really expensive?" The man stood up right his facial expression changed. "Hello?"

"Go ahead sir." The man said handing the bags to me. His face still sporting a blank expression. "On the house. Do come again soon." Wow... I know I should be considering that weird but I just saved 500 poke and I'm not going to complain.

"Hmm strange." Greger said. "Dilated pupils, expressionless and emotionless tone. Almost like he was hypnotised." He looked up at me. "Do you happen to have a psychic type with you to?"

"No I don't" I said. "It's weird though. First Jennifer teleports away from me, Sarah coming back after I told her to get off the road, and now I'm getting free food."

"A blessing in disguise." Sarah suggested. "Maybe it's just you're lucky day."

"Ya maybe." I know something was up but... I don't feel like dealing with it. I have to get out of here before something else happens. "I think we should head out."

"Right now?" Sarah asked.

"I agree." Greger stated. "It's quite boring in this city. I've been waiting for the day to leave. Let us go." Greger took the lead heading towards the town's gates.

"He's going to get annoying." Sarah said as we walked.

"I like him. It's good to have another intellectual in the group to talk to." I said that on purpose. It's always funny to see the little puff ball that is Sarah get angry.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Nothing at all. We might want to catch up though. It seems Greger doesn't want to stay for long." Greger was sitting down near the gates watching us approach.

"You two are very slow." He said. "It'll take us years to travel if you keep that pace."

"Wait, Dallas." Sarah. "What about Crystal." Good point. She was supposed to come with us, well at least to Rustboro.

"She's got flying types. She could easily fly there." I said. I really didn't want to travel with her, not yet at least. 'Besides she'll just get annoying trying to explain every little thing to me. She'll think I'm like every starting trainer. But unlike them I'm not a complete idiot."

"Could've fooled me." Greger said. This was going to be interesting...

We had already passed through Oldale town. Not a very exciting place really. We didn't even run into any trainers. It was only about two o'clock and we had yet to meet any trainer or wild pokemon. "I thought this would be more..." Greger started.

"Exciting." I finished. He didn't reply so I took that as a yes. He was right. All the stories of travelling like a trainer was supposed to be exciting and action packed. Well I guess those stories were-

"Hey you!" A small boy ran towards him. "Are you a trainer?" He asked. I nodded. "Then I challenge you to a battle." Hmm, I never expected this. Do I even have to battle him? What would happen if I said no? Ah who cares? It's a good chance to try out Greger's abilities.

"Okay then." I looked down at the little blue figure next to me. "Greger, you up for it?" He shrugged and stepped forward.

"Ha you think that thing can beat me. Go Wurmple!" The boy sent out a little worm like thing. "Okay let s do this! Wurmple use string shot!" The wurmple shot out a small string at Greger.

"Greger dodge then use tackle!" He did as he was told. The string collided with the ground harmlessly and Greger tackled the worm into a tree. After Greger backed up the wurmple made no attempt to move.

"Ah man." The boy said. He pulled out his pokeball and returned his wurmple. "Well here's your money." The boy handed me a neat stack of bills before heading back the way I came, most likely to use the Pokemon Centre.

"Huh. Cool." I pocketed the money before going over to Greger. "Since when did starters take out others with one hit?"

"Since Wally started actually training us instead of handing out just hatched pokemon." He stated. "I actually know more than just tackle and growl."

"Good to know." I said. Wow for someone who didn't want a pokemon journey I'm sure getting lucky. "Okay well we should be getting close to the next town. We'll rest there and head out tomorrow."

"Don't you care what my moves are?" Greger asked.

"I'll find them out eventually." I stated. "Besides we still have a ways to go. We'll learn them soon enough." And we did. Over the next hour, Greger got battle a few more trainers, so did Sarah but she didn't need the training. His other moves were mud slap and water gun. It s surprising that a professor would give out such experienced pokemon.

"Are we close yet?" Sarah asked. She'd been complaining for about half an hour now. "My paws hurt."

"You could always go inside your pokeball." Greger suggested. "It's not as bad as you think." Sarah visibly shuddered.

"Never again." She hopped onto my shoulder. "That's why Dallas is here."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." I said. "Besides we're here." We entered the town of Petalburg, or city if you will. It was large compared to the other cities I had visited, not as big as Rustboro but still quite large. The town had a gym in it but it required, I believed, five badges.

I returned Greger to his pokeball before entering the Pokemon Centre. The building looked like every other one I'd ever been in. Red and white walls, benches here and there, and of course the counter. "Ah hello." Nurse Joy said. "How may I help you?"

"Could you heal my pokemon?" I asked placing Greger's pokeball on the counter, Sarah jumping off of me and landed next to it.

"Does she have a pokeball?" I shook my head. "Well that's alright. We get pokemon all the time that hate pokeballs. They even made a machine specifically for those types." She picked up Sarah and Greger's pokeball and headed into the back room.

I leaned against the counter waiting when I heard something. [Are you sure he's here?]

[Yes.] Another voice said. [I could sense him a mile away.] Two figures entered the room. The man who came in wore a white suit with a black tux. He had silvery hair and sunglasses that hid his eyes. He looked ruffled, twenty maybe twenty-five years old.

The pokemon next to him was strange. It reminded me of the picture I'd seen of the ancient Mew. It had the same facial features but was MUCH taller. It had light purple fur covering most of it's body and a darker color covering it's tail. Three bulbous fingers extended from each hand. It also had tube like things connecting it s head it was I presumed was his back.

[See. I told you.] Thought the strange creature. [Glows like a flare in the dark.]

[Ya ya, whatever.] Thought the man. [And you're sure he can't hear us?]

[Unless he's trained then no.] I decided it was time to intervene.

"Umm hello?" I asked trying to keep a confused tone and look. "If you're looking for Joy she's taking care of my pokemon. She should be back soon."

"Oh no." The man said. "Me and my friend here are just passing through." Passing through my ass. Who are these guys?

"Gotcha." I said. "Well my business is done here so..."

"Oh sir." Joy said. "Here are your pokemon." Sarah hopped from her arms and onto my shoulder. I placed Greger's pokeball on my belt. Very helpful the belt is. And it even keeps track of what pokemon are where.

"Thank you Joy." I went to leave but the mysterious guy stopped me.

"Not even going to give us a name." Why would I give a guy like you my name? I know you're here for something and it has to do with me.

"Sorry but I'm busy." I said with a shrug. "I have to go get to a gym and it's going to be a long trip yada yada yada." I slipped through the door and continued to walk down the street.

"Who were those guys?" Sarah asked.

"Hell if I know." I stated. 'I just want to get away as quickly as possible-" With a flash that man's pokemon appeared in front of me.

He seemed to be examining me as he grew closer. "You're very young." He said. "But it'll do." He went to place a hand on me but I threw it away. "Don't fight me." He said.

I cleared my throat. Let s see if my little 'gift' is still working. "I will not fight you." I said clearly. "But you will go away and leave me alone." The pokemon froze. He seemed to be fighting whatever was wrong but failed. He stood straight and vanished.

"Cool." Sarah said. "You can talk to pokemon and make people listen to you. What's next? Are you going to start throwing random attacks around?"

"Maybe." I said. Sarah seemed a bit scared at my answer. "Just joking calm down."

"Don't do that." She said. "I thought we were staying in town for the night."

"Not with those weirdos there." I said. "Let s stay in the woods for the night. I've never been camping."

"It's not that exciting." Sarah said. "As you know, I spent a few weeks in the woods by myself. It was REALLY boring."

"Yes you said this before." Sarah had explained some of her 'adventures' in the wild while walking from Littleroot. "But unlike before... You have Greger and I to accompany you."

"Oh, what fun. Sarah said. "Two people who I hardly understand talking to each other about stuff I don't care about, wonderful."

"It's better than nothing." I argued.

"True." She agreed. We walked some ways out of the city now, the sun low in the sky. "So where are we going to camp?" Sarah asked.

"A clearing most likely." I stated. "We will have plenty of room to set up and wild pokemon will most likely not bother us."

"Isn't the point of being a pokemon trainer to 'catch them all'?" Sarah asked.

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." I said. "It's sound like a stupid TV show. No... I plan on making my team out of pokemon that trust me. I don't want hundreds of them to have to gain their trust, only the ones I need." I paused. "Besides then I might have to leave you behind while I go train others. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in a pokeball for extended periods of time."

"Okay forget I mentioned it." Sarah said. She stopped walking and looked through the trees. "Dallas I found your clearing." And indeed she did. It was a nice open area, more than enough room to walk around even with the camp set up.

"Very observant of you Sarah." I complemented. "You should try using those keen eyes of your in battles."

"Shut up." She said. "If it weren't for me we'd still be walking for Arceus knows how long." I just shook my head. Sarah you're my best friend but your attitude is very poor.

I set up camp while Sarah and Greger went out to find some fire wood. I didn't think anything would really mess with me, especially with my 'gift of tongues'. Apparently I can manipulate even the strongest of minds, very handy. The starter kit had everything in it that I'd need: Flint and tinder, an auto-setup tent, and even a sleep bag. It s Really amazing that they could fit so much in such a small package.

While looking through my bag My vision drifted to the egg. Even in the protective case, and the shadow on the bag, it's orange shell shined. I wonder what would hatch from it. Most likely a fire type or a pokemon with orange fur, skin, or scales. I didn't study breeding but I knew more than the next guy. The egg had no other indication of what would be in it. It had no designs or strange shape. If only I had x-ray vision. Oh well.

"We're back." I looked over my shoulder. Greger sported quite a few small and medium sized sticks on his back while Sarah, surprisingly, had her bundle on a large leaf which she dragged behind her. "She was tired on having them on her back. That's why it took us so long. It's very difficult to find large leaves if the forest." That explains it. Sarah wouldn't have come up with the idea herself.

"Good thinking. Her I'll take those." I grabbed the sticks from Greger's back and the ones from Sarah's leaf, placing them in a neat pile near the center of the clearing. I grabbed the flint and tinder and started sparking the twigs. A fire started up soon and the small clearing heated up with it.

"Ahh, so warm." Sarah said lying on the grass. She quickly relaxed and fell asleep.

"So lazy." Greger and I both said.

"So what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Greger asked, resting his head on his paw/feet.

"Well the only logical thing to do is to head through Petalburg Woods." I explained. "It's the quickest way to Rustboro and is fairly easy to navigate through."

"I concur." He agreed. "And we won't have to worry about Team Magma or Aqua disturbing our trip."

"Ya I heard about them." It was true. They were still around but they were mere petty criminals. Ever since their leaders left them after the legendary incident, they went from trying to control all powerful beings to stealing from poke-marts. It was quite sad really. "If we do run into them we could easily dispatched them."

"Never underestimate you enemies." Greger said.

"Hey that's my job to tell Sarah that." We both shared a quick laugh. "You know I think we should do this every day we camp out."

"I agree. Our conversations are very riveting and mostly devoid of stupidity." Greger said. "And Sarah will be asleep and we won't have to deal with her."

"Speaking of sleep." I said pulling out a sleeping bag. "I'm going to hit the hay. You can sleep out here or in your pokeball. You know how they work."

"I'll keep quiet." He said. "I always like staying up at night, it's fun seeing how many constellations I can recognise." I fell asleep shortly after. I could hear his uttering different things before dozing off...

The sun shone in through the tree tops and Sarah voice entered my ears. "Get up!" She shouted. "Greger ran off. He said something about water."

"Well if you weren't listening while we were at Crystal's aunt's house..." I pushed her off of me and got out of the sleeping bag. After a quick stretch I continued. "You'd know we were near the ocean and Greger's a water type." She opened her mouth but shut t quickly. She just glared. "Let s go we don't want to lose him."

Packing up was simple. With he press of a button the tent collapsed on itself, returning to a small sheet only about the size of my foot. Technology these days. Next there going to make a pokeball in the shape of a ring... "Do you smell that?"

"Sarah I do not have acute senses like you." I stated. "I'm not a-" A strong salty smell entered my nose. Okay. What. The. Fuck. Everything about me seems to want to prove me wrong. "Okay yes I do." I even started hearing the wingull 'cawing'.

"Come on!" Sarah bolted ahead through the trees. I sighed and followed. On the other side was a wide open area. There were a few patches of bushes on the path and a small beach in front of me. Sarah was already at the water. I could make out a blue figure floating in the small waves. "Wow it's so amazing!"

I jumped down a small incline and landed on the soft sand. To my right was a small house with a docked boat. Perhaps my ride to the next city... No time to think. With little 'detour' could prove beneficial. Studies show that a relaxed pokemon will battle with more vigor and they become closer to their trainers. If I'm going to have pokemon they'll be my friends, not tools.

I sat down is the sand watching Sarah splash about and Greger float, each wave lifting him up and down. I pulled the egg out of my pack. The sun shined off the glass and blinded me a bit. I really hate the sun sometimes. I should have brought my sunglasses. I opened the top of the container and lifted the egg out. It had a smooth texture but I easily got a good grip on it.

I wonder how old this thing is? They say eggs don't hatch at a specific time, unless they're hatched in the wild, but on how much the holder travels. I went from the school to Littleroot. I travelled to Oldale from there and then to Petalburg. Now I'm near the ocean a few miles away from Petalburg. Not to mention the unknown time it was shipped to the school.

As if on cue the egg glowed for a second. Hatching already? Interesting... I wonder if this egg was really laid at the day-care. It could've been given to them by a traveller. I've seen it before. A trainer doesn't want an egg their pokemon has and the day-care takes in unwanted pokemon.

I placed the egg in the sand experimentally. This could be a fire type and placing it in something warm could help with the rate of which it hatches. The egg glowed again but for a longer time. Looks my suspicions are confirmed. Unless with is some kind of desert type pokemon then it looks like I'll have a fire type.

Sarah ran over to me, fur dripping water and sand clinging to her paws. "What's going on?" She asked scratching an ear. It didn't seem to help much because it would just leave for sand there anyway.

"The egg started glowing." I told her. "I'm expecting a fire type. It could be very beneficial to the team to get one early." The egg glowed again and even shook a bit. Greger seemed to get interested as well and walked over.

"Where did you get an egg?" He asked.

"A contest at my old school." I explained. "I won a tournament and got an egg."

"I think I've seen this kind of egg before." Greger said. "Wally brought in some eggs from a trip north. I think he brought one of these with him."

"Did you see it hatch?" I asked. Greger was very intelligent. If he knew what this egg was...

"Sorry to say but no." Greger said. "Wally sent to eggs to Johto to another professor there. He said that professor specialized in egg types and he wanted to record them."

"Well thanks for nothing." Sarah said.

"It does seem to be a ground type though." I looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Well Wally experimented with different types of egg in different environments." He explained. "If you re wondering, yes I did pay attention to just about everything he said. He found out that ground type eggs reacted better to being either buried or surrounded by sand."

"So I'm going to have a ground type." I shrugged. "Still helpful. And with some training he or she could help with the first gym." Sarah yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked Greger.

"Well it's about seven o'clock..." He trailed off.

"From now on wake me when you do." He nodded.

"Okay let s get everything ready for tonight." Greger said leaping from the sand and onto the grass. "We leave in the morning..."

XxXxX

Yes I did have some several mood swings during this time. I also can't believe I didn't notice my slightly increased intelligence.

I was not the brightest back then.

Yes in fact you were quite stupid. I remember when you realized what was happening. That face was priceless.

Greger I thought you didn't make jokes?

Even the smart can laugh can't they?

I guess...

Also, you know that weird pokemon? I got to beat his face in. It was quite fun as well-

HEY SHUT UP MAN! I'm telling the story here.

But you said I could do the next chapter.

That is nOT in the next chapter and you can forget it now! You just ruined a very exciting point in the story!

Aw, whatever. I'll just freeze you, do the chapter, and then thaw you out later.

You wouldn't dare...

**Okay today we learn Dallas has a very shiny silver tongue. Very useful for a person with greater intellect don't you think? We find out what type of pokemon MAY be hatching from the egg: Some kind of ground type. Frankly I'm liking Greger the more I write him...**

**A request from me to you guys. I'm think of giving Dallas a travelling 'companion'. This 'companion' will be exactly the oppisite of him, he won't be evil just how he act etc., and I need YOU guys to build the character for me. No need for his emotional charactoristics or anything like that, just discriptions and what pokemon you'd like to see. I'll pick my favorite... If I even get any...**

**Okay this is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day, because I know I will... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Okay my computo hates me. This is the second time I'm writing this Authors note.**

**Anywa we meet a new character yada yada JUST READ!**

**Chapter 7**

Okay Greger didn't freeze me, yet. After I told him what this chapter was about he declined the offer. Apparently he didn't like a specific someone who comes in...

XxXxX

I'm very glad my tent doesn't allow the sunlight through. Unlike yesterday I decided to sleep inside my insulated tent. It was relaxing yes, but something about being out at dark warmed my spirits. But something was off. Like there was something nearby I wouldn't like.

"I do not understand why people camp out." A voice from outside said. "It's so dangerous. He could get mauled or someone could steal your stuff." What the hell?

"I have to agree with you." Another voice came, seemingly younger but easily distinguished as both male voices. "I don't understand why people would sleep out here then leave their stuff." I heard walking next to my tent.

"Excuse me sirs." The voice belonged to Greger. "May I ask why you're intruding on our camp site?"

"Oh, a mudkip." The older voice said. "Then this place isn't abandoned. Sorry little guy." I got up and stretched. Looks like I don't get to sleep in today. Wait didn't I tell Greger to wake me up when he did? What time is it? I unwrapped the sleeping bag and placed it on the ground. I always slept in my clothes, never had a thing for pyjamas.

"Greger is that you?" The younger voice asked. Must be a pokemon, that's why the other didn't answer him back AND why he knew Greger.

"Oh not you..." Greger groaned. Not friends? I exited the tent, the sun was rising so I guessing it is maybe five or six o'clock.

"Can I help you-" I then noticed the man in front of me. He had on bark blue shoes that stood out in the small grass. His green cargo shorts were slightly covered by his black trench coat. His red shirt showed through the opening at the top. From what I could tell, he had some kind of dark brownish hair but it was covered by his white baseball cap. "Are you supposed to be Silent Bob or something?"

"Silent Bob?" He stated. "Sorry never heard of him." Another person who seemingly doesn't watch TV or doesn't like comedy... Sigh.

"Okay." I started rubbing my eyes. I really need those sunglasses. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh ya." The guy started. "I was on my way to Rustboro when I came across your camp site. I thought no one was here so-"

"So you thought you'd get some free stuff." I finished for him. He nodded. "Well sorry to disappoint you." I really wasn't. "But all this belongs to me."

"Gotcha." He strolled around for a while. Shouldn't he be leaving? Then I notice his pokemon. It was taller than Greger and stood on two feet claw like things. It's feathers were a mix on orange and red.

"Oh Yes." Greger started. "Meet my incompetent ex-roommate Barry."

"Like he can understand us." Barry stated. "And what do you mean by 'incompetent'?"

"He means you re a complete moron." I stated. A very interesting face appeared on Barry. He seemed terrified and amazed at the same time. "And yes. I can understand you completely fine."

"Hey guy." Barry's trainer asked. I looked over to him. He's either thinking too much or is completely oblivious to everything around him if he didn t hear me. "Are you heading to Rustboro?"

"Suppose I am." I said with a shrug. "Why do you asked?"

"Well if you are can I travel with you?" Hmmm, tempting. Travelling in a small group could lessen the chances of random people trying to battle us and if we're attacked... But would it be worth dealing with these two's lack of intelligence? Sarah took the moment of silence to walk out of the tent.

"What's going on?" She asked. Barry's still unnamed trainer took notice of her.

"Oh wow you have an eevee!" He said excitedly. As he ran other I glared and tripped him. I don't like it when you try to mess with my friends if you haven't guessed. "What was that for?" He asked, annoyance laced his voice.

"Well it was either the trip." I said motioning towards my legs. "Or the claws." Sarah had backed up and was growling. "Sarah calm down please. He means no harm..." Sarah went from angry to happy in under half a second and jumped onto my shoulder.

"No one hold me but Dallas." She said head held high.

"This gives me a great idea!" The guy said shooting up. Doesn't hold a grudge, good quality. "I'll teach your eevee a move that'll help you in the first gym if you let me travel with you."

Hmm. "what move would this be exactly?" I asked. He could be lying after all.

"Well if you accept my terms." He started. "I'll gladly give you this TM for your troubles AFTER we get to Rustboro. It's a very powerful that could split a boulder in two." May be he's not as dumb as I thought. He has the leverage here. If he's telling the truth then that move could save me a lot of trouble. Decisions, decisions...

"Okay fine." I stated. He cheered up quite a bit. "But... If you're lying to me I expect full compensation. I'm going to be blunt. You're not my 'ideal' travelling companion." It's true I prefer logical talk and he didn't seem to be the one to talk about intelligent things while travelling. And his torchic, Barry... Arceus, I hope he keeps him in a pokeball. "And travelling with you could tamper with my schedule. So if your TM is nothing but a useless piece of space..."

"Okay I understand." He stated bringing his arms up. "But trust me when I say this move is worth your time." He's obviously smart when he needs to be. This would be one of those things. "Do you need any help packing?"

I shook my head and pulled out my little remote. With a press of a button the tent collapsed and was neatly laid on the ground. I walked over and placed my bag on the ground. I carefully removed the egg for them bag and placed it next to me. I picked up the collapsed tent the placed it back into the pack the egg followed.

"Wow, you have an egg too." The sudden speech made me jump. The guy was standing uncomfortably close to me, practically leaning on my shoulder.

"What the hell!" I shouted at him. He backed up quickly. I didn't shout that loudly did I? I looked over and saw the three pokemon covering their ears. "Sorry."

"Wow nice voice." He said. "You ever do opera?"

"Ha ha, you a great comedian." I stood up. "Anyway I never did get your name."

"Oh it's Jack." He stuck out a hand. "Jack Lindley." I took his hand and shook once.

"Dallas Hanes." I told him.

"Wait..." Oh no. "Hanes? THE Hanes! Awesome!" I was really trying to keep a lower profile. That plan just got thrown out the window. "Your Dad works for that corporation in Rustboro. He's some kind of scientist, helped bring back fossil pokemon." Yep that's my dad. Henry Hanes, scientist. He's got a nice cosy job and makes a lot of money. How else was I able to go to training school?

"Actually, no." I lied. The less this Jack character knew the better. "I'm not related to the Hanes. I'm sorry people at my school always said my name wrong. Kinda got to me. My last name is Hace." If he's as dumb as he seems he won't catch on.

"Oh man." He said sounding defeated. "I would have loved to meet Dr. Hanes." And that's why I'm getting the badge and going once I reach Rustboro. I'm still not thrilled that my parents sent me away. How would you feel being sent out five days before your eleventh birthday to some school you don't want to go to?

"Okay lets, go we're wasting daylight." I started heading towards the road. "And I don't feel like staying in the Petalburg woods overnight. If we get through it before night fall we'll camp outside if the exit on the other side."

"Do we have to camp outside?" Jack asked. I did over hear him talking about not liking camping.

"Well if you're lucky there may be a lodge or hotel on the other side." I said and continued walking followed by Greger and Sarah. "I have a map but it only shows the locations of major buildings. I'm pretty sure that a small lodge does not count." Jack and Barry quickly caught up.

"Do you know the way to the entrance?" He asked.

"Just about..." I noticed the small opening in the trees. "There." I paused at the opening. "Expect mostly bug and grass types. I hear that even zangoose sometimes make nest here so be on your guard." He seemed to understand and nodded. We entered the woods and the atmosphere completely changed. The wingull could no longer be heard and the ocean was drowned out by the various sound of the forest.

"I came through here once as a kid." Jack said. Maybe a story would help pass the time. "I was with my father. He told me he had business in Rustboro and took me along. It wasn't that bad, but then again my father had a powerful fire type with him out the entire time."

"Was your father a trainer?" I asked. Might as well get to know the person I'm travelling with for the next few days.

"From what I could tell ya." He explained, from what I could tell? "We made it through without a scratch. I stayed in the pokemon centre while he took care of his business." He paused but continued walking moving next to me. "What about you, any interesting stories?"

"None." I said.

"Really?" He seemed unconvinced. "You have no stories. Not even when you were a kid?" I shook my head. "What about recently." Well, I have the ability to bend other to my will and talk to pokemon... Oh and I hear voices in my head. Ya, that's GREAT story.

"I picked up Greger from Littleroot. Met a weird guy and his equally weird pokemon in Petalburg." I paused. 'Oh and someone decided that my camp site was ripe for the picking." I looked towards him.

"Okay jeez." He said. "You really have nothing interesting to talk about." Oh I have plenty of stuff to talk about but you'd probably wouldn't understand half of it. I wish I could talk to Greger right now, at least he understands most of my subjects and can even add on. But talking to my pokemon and seemingly understanding it probably wasn't a good thing to reveal to Jack.

"What other pokemon do you have?" I asked. I noticed he had several pokeballs on his belt so I suspect he has more than one.

"Oh I have Barry here and." He picked a ball from his belt. "And Angela." He released the pokemon and kneeled down. I stopped and looked at it. It, or she as the name implies, had a small red gem like head band and green hair that covered it's eyes. It wore a small dress as well. A ralts, very interesting.

"Where did you find her?" I asked.

"On my way to Petalburg actually." He explained.

"And because of your kind nature and positive attitude you were like a magnet to this young ralts." He seemed shocked I knew so much.

"Ya how did you know?" He asked.

"At school I was called the human pokedex." I said. "I know more than an average pokedex does and could even tell you then gender of your pokemon." I paused. "But it was quite obvious what gender it was by the name."

"What school did you go to?" Jack asked.

"A very well-funded one." I stated. "Now shouldn't we be going?"

[Jack who is this?] A young girl s voice entered my mind.

"Angela this is a friend, Dallas." Jack explained. "He's going to be with us on our way to Rustboro."

"Yes, and we're losing daylight we must move quickly." I said and began to walk away. "Keep your ralts out. If we run into any battle don't have her fight, she's still too young. By allowing her to witness battles her skill will grow. Mind you it's a slow process but it ll help for when she's ready to battle."

"Are you sure you just started training?" He said. Angela was now perched on his shoulder staring at me. Great another psychic that seemed obsessed with me.

"Well knowledge is power, as some might say." I stated. "I happen to have a lot of it."

"You sound like an evil genius." Jack stated.

"I may be." I said in a threatening voice. "And you may be my next victim." I got a good laugh at his reaction. He didn't think my idea of a 'joke' was very amusing. For some time we were quiet until that same female voice entered my head.

[You re funny.] Angela said/thought.

[Why thank you.] I replied. She was a psychic so she should be able to easily read my mind.

[Why couldn't I read your mind before? It's so weird. Almost like a wall.] Interesting, maybe my 'ability' gives me psychic impunity unless I allow them to access my thought. Almost like a dark type.

[I don't like unwelcomed intruders in my mind.] I explained. [I found a way to keep even the strongest of psychics from accessing my mind.]

[How?] How indeed... I didn't think she'd be asking so many questions. She's definitely smarter than your average adolescent.

[I'm sure you heard me when I said 'knowledge is power'?] I couldn't look at her, didn't want to arouse suspicion in Jack, but I could mentally feel her nod. [Well humans and pokemon are not that different. Psychics are very smart individuals, I happen to be smart then them. This allows me to make my mind an impenetrable fortress.]

[Then how come I can hear you now?] She asked.

[Because I allowed you to make a mental link between us.] I stated. [If not then you'd still be wondering whether or not to trust me. I'm sure you've seen some of my memories. You know I'm not evil.]

[I have, and from what I could see then yes you're very kind when you want to be.] She paused. [Why do you...insult Jack?]

I sighed out loud. Jack must have thought I was tired and didn't do anything. [I'm a smart individual. I prefer intellectual conversation. From what I can tell Jack doesn t provide that.]

[You'd be surprised.] I raised and eye brow and dared a look at Angela. [He's very smart. Maybe not in what you know but he knows a lot about evolution. He can tell you what pokemon evolves into what or what stone you need to evolve it.]

[Well I'll have to test that.] "Hey Jack."

"Ya what's up?" He asked. Obviously the silence was getting to him. He almost jumped when I said something.

"What can you tell me about evolution?" And that set on about three hours of explaining different theories and explanations about evolution in pokemon. He explained that evolutionary stones hold power of specific environments. For example, a fire stone would represent volcanic areas. He even said that, in theory, if you through a pokemon that evolved with said stone, it would evolve. It seemed sketchy, that s probably the reason it hasn't been tested.

"But there are also locations around the world that can cause evolution because they emit a strange radiation." Jack explained. I had, even surprising myself, had absorbed every bit of information given and could even resight it back. Of course I didn't because that may be insulting to him, thinking I was mocking him.

"Take your eevee for example." He started.

I would not allow that. "Her name is Sarah."

"Sorry." he apologized. It was sincere so I could tell. "Say you took Sarah to northern Sinnoh. There is a location there radiating frozen energy. If she were to stay there long enough or even train, she'd turn into a glaceon." Interesting indeed. I think I m starting to like Jack's company.

"Also there s the 'friendship' evolution." I've heard of these before. If a pokemon and trainer's bond is strong enough, said pokemon would evolve in certain conditions, most likely in battle. "From what I can tell... Your eevee can't be too far off from evolving."

"Really?"

"Yes." He replied. "Your bond with her is exceptional. I can't believe she hasn't evolved already."

"Evolution doesn't happen at young ages, if I'm correct, unless caused by a stone." I said.

"Yes you are." He said. "Train her some more and you might have an umbreon or espeon on your team." Very good point. Either one could be a beneficial to the team. But part of me is leaning on to an espeon. They always interested me. All that pure psychic power, in such a small body. No, I'm not a power hungry maniac. I just want my friends to be as strong as possible. They'll have to be. No one knows what the future holds, well except a powerful psychic.

"Thanks for the information." I said. "Always helpful to learn more."

"Oh wells there's much more than that I could explain-" I raised a hand. There was something... Off. I could feel it. Something was coming towards them and fast. With a quick roll I dodged the attacker. Instead of hitting it's mark and rammed into a tree.

"Nice reflexes." Jack complemented.

"Thanks." I walked over to the now unconscious form. It had white fur covering most of it's body and small patched of red covering parts of it's face and hands. Zangoose. Why would it attack me? I know their territorial but we are nowhere near any nests. The pokemon started to stir awake.

"Jack, have Angela hold it down with some kind of psychic attack." he nodded and set Angela down. You could see the blue glow of her eyes through her hair. The zangoose's hands were covered with a blue aura and bound together.

[There.] Angela said. [Simple easy manipulation of shape and I don't even need to concentrate to keep it on.] Very useful but seeing as it's not an actual move, illegal in battle.

"Now Angela would you kindly translate what it's saying to us?" Now I didn t need her but I'm sure Jack would love to hear why it attacked. And it kept him away from learning my secret, a win-win if you will. "Now why did you attack me?" I asked.

[I what?] Said the zangoose. [I don't even know what happened. I was resting in the woods when something... took over.]

[He's not lying.] Angela said. [According to his memories he was attacked by some strange psychic. It took hole of his mind and commanded him to attack.]

"That's strange." Jack muttered. "Why would someone want to attack you?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea." That was a complete and utter lie. I had an idea. A strange pokemon 'convinced' this zangoose to attack me. Why? Because I told said pokemon to leave me alone. Obviously he found a loop hole and is exploiting it. His trainer, or what I presume is his trainer, is out to get me for some reason. And with his strongest pokemon out of commission he s resorting to different measures.

[Can I go?] Asked the zangoose. I nodded and Angela released it from her hold. It quickly darted off into the forest.

"Well that was an exciting little delay." Greger said. "I see the exit come on." He picked up his pace, which was about as fast as a brisk walk, and we followed. Like Greger said the entrance was almost literally around the corner.

And who would've guessed? Standing outside was a small inn with a sign that said 'All trainers welcome'. Jack seemed over joyed. Me on the other hand, I actually like the outdoors. It was fun just to sit outside and look up at the stars at night. It made me feel... Good.

Jack and I quickly got separate rooms, obviously we didn t completely trust each other yet. We were, at the moment, travelling partners and that s it. I laid my head on the pillow but before I fell asleep my pack rustled a bit. I dismissed it as just the egg shaking again. It was close to hatching. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

XxXxX

My first day with Jack was quite eventful. I learned a lot while travelling with him and I still remember everything he told me about evolution. It came in handy in the later months of my journey when my youngest pokemon first evolved.

Dude come one we got to go. Angela's going to be pissed off if you re late again.

Okay I'm almost done here. Well I'll see or rather, you'll see what happened the next day. At the time I believe it to be the worst day ever, but in time I found it to be one of the best.

COME ON! Angela will kick my ass if you're late.

Okay fine. Got to go...

**Okay go read A Gardevoir and her Trainer, You'll get the reference with the ralts Angela in a heart beat. CURSE YOU LATIASFAN!**

**PS USE GOOGLE TO SEARCH UP Silent Bob IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF HIM! Trust me on this, you'll see a very close resemblence to Jack and Silent Bob.**

**Anyway, this is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** **Fanfiction is being a douche. DOn't know why so don't ask. Today we meet a new member of Dallas's team, which I hope this one will keep you occupied because we won't be getting another one anytime soon... hint hint wink wink.**

**Chapter 8**

As I explained last time before I was RUDELY INTERUPTED!

I said sorry. You can blame Angela.

Ya, whatever. Anyway I mentioned that the next day turned out REALLY badly... It does trust me.

Wait you're talking about Kim?

Yes.

She had some mean chompers. I remember when she hatched. She b-

SHUT UP! Onto the story... Damn it, man I'm going to have to lock my room from now on...

XxXxX

Have I mentioned how much I HATE the sun? It's bright, it's always in the way, AND it wakes me up when I'm trying to sleep. I really should have closed the blinds last night. Why am I so tired these days? I usually was up late at night and then in the early morning. Even when I stayed up all night I'd be wide awake.

Well, time to start the... What the hell? Why is everyone in my room? Jack, Angela, Sarah, and Greger were crowded around something... Something glowing bright. "The egg!" I jumped from the bed and grabbed it from them.

"Hey I was watching that!" Jack said raising a fist.

"Ya well whatever hatches is mine!" I argued. "If it sees you for the first time it'll think you're it'd trainer." Jack looked like he was about to argue but he shut his mouth. At least he knows the basic of raising an egg. I took the egg out of it's case. Did they think about what would happen if this thing was a rhyhorn? I took the egg outside and sat near the water. "Probably not the best place for a ground type to hatch but at least they'll take some time to find me."

The egg shook and glowed again. I concentrated on the egg. I could sense it's life force. I know it sounds weird but it's like I could hear the small heart beating. The egg cracked...

In a flash of light, which I had to cover my eyes, and after it resided I opened my eyes, what stood and stared at me was a small orange figure. It's head was almost bigger than it's body and it's eyes were black. It had four legs as well. A trapinch? Where did the day-care get a trapinch egg?

"It hatched!" Sarah bolted forward scaring the baby. It jumped away from her and knocked me down, shivering into my chest. I glared at Sarah. "Sorry." she said quietly. The little trapinch was still shaking in my arms.

"Hey it's okay." I placed a hand on it's head. It looked up at me with a tilted head. I smile when it opened it's jaw, I thought it was smiling... "OUCH!" I pulled my hand away from the trapinich. Jack must have heard me because he ran over.

"What happened...? Oh, a trapinch." He didn't seem too surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. The trapinch seemed to not notice it had hurt me, simply just feel asleep on my lap.

"It bit you?" Jack asked.

"Yes that's why I screamed 'ouch'." I said. Okay I take back what I said yesterday. This guy is dumb.

"It marked you." He explained. What is he talking about? "When a trapinch is born it marks it's parents with a bite so it doesn't forget who his parents are. Trapinchs all have different types of teeth. That's how they can tell the difference." It made sense, but it still hurt like hell. I'm going to have this for a long time...

"What's her name going to be?" Sarah asked. I was going to speak but Jack was still standing right behind me.

"Hey Jack." he took his eyes off the baby. "Can you go get a blanket or something for it?" He nodded and went back to the inn. When he was out of ear shot I spoke. "Still don't trust him to keep his mouth shut. Anyway... Names..." I thought for a moment. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Kimmy." Sarah said.

"Kimmy? Where did you come up with that?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said. "Just the first thing that came to mind." Maybe someone she knew was named Kim or something. That happens a lot, especially with humans. They name their young after relatives.

"Okay then." I said. "Little Kimmy." I pulled out a pokeball and hit Kimmy with it. It didn't even move, just making the small noise verifying the capture. "Okay well we're wasting day light let's get back and pack up." I got up and dusted myself off. "Where's Greger?"

"Well." Sarah started. "When you ran he followed but when he saw the lake..."

"Okay well let's go get him." I got up and followed Sarah. Guess who we found relaxing in the lake... "Greger!" He rolled over and looked at me.

"Well did it hatch?" He asked. I nodded pulling out the pokeball. "Was I right?"

"Yep, a ground type alright." I said. "Not the kind I was expecting though..." I released Kimmy. She seemed to be bored. Why would that be? I've seen baby pokemon before; they're always excited about seeing the world. Kimmy didn't seem too interested.

"Hmmm, a trapinch." Greger said. "Fairly hard to get. You'd either have to get one from your pokemon for dig through the desert to get one."

"Fin funny." We all looked at Kimmy. Wow I knew pokemon grew up fast but their first words in a day? "Daddy can I play with fin?" She looked up at me. It seemed fairly hard to do so, it's not like she had a neck.

"Greger?"

"Fine but no biting." Even Greger has a soft spot... I'll have to get him for it. Kimmy walked over to the edge of the lake, very careful not to fall in. Some ground types don't mind water but Kimmy belongs in a desert where there is little. Greger lifted his head out of the water and laid his head down. Kimmy placed a hand/foot/paw on it.

"It feels weird." She said placing her foot back down. "I'm hungry." I'm completely stupid. She just hatched of course she's hungry. The question is... Can she eat solid food? I looked at my hand. Well with those teeth I think she could eat a stone.

"We need to get back. I still have some berries in my pack." I picked up Kimmy who didn't seem to care about being held. As I was walking Jack came into view. He held a small blue blanket and was looking around were I once was.

He looked over. "Were the heck did you go?" He asked. "I got the blanket."

"Had to get Greger before we left." I explained. "Didn't want to leave him behind." Jack just shrugged and followed me back to the inn.

"Hello again travellers!" The receptionist said. "Will you be staying another night?"

"Uh, no we'll be leaving soon." Jack said. "Hey I got my stuff already to go I'll take care of this." I shrugged and head to my room. Well if he takes care of ALL the hotels and inns we might stay in then I'd gladly let him come along. I walked into the room with Kimmy. Greger and Sarah decided to stay out with Jack. I wonder why? Oh ya I forgot. Greger just went swimming, so he's still wet, and Sarah's lazy.

"Why are we here?" Kimmy asked. I just realised she doesn't know her name...

"Well Kimmy." I started. "I have to get my stuff AND you did say you were hungry." I placed her on the bed, which she didn't seem to like. She whined almost like a pup. "Okay give me a minute." I pulled out some of Greger's sweet berries. "I'm sure he won't mind..." I opened the bag and placed a few in front of Kimmy.

She sniffed the berries before taking an experimental bite. And that's where it all went bad. After tasting it she took another bite... She ate all the berries in one gulp including part of the sheet. I grabbed the sheet away before she could chomp down on it. It was stained with berries juice but at least it didn't rip.

"Kimmy don't do that." I told her. "This doesn't belong to us and I don't feel like paying for it." She didn't reply, only stared at the bag of berries in my hand. Before I could speak she jumped at me ripping the bag from my hand. With a quick throw she caught the bag in her mouth. After a few chews she swallowed. I don't know if it was just me but I swear she had a grin on her face.

"I'm full." She said walking over to me. She laid her head on my lap and fell asleep.

"I'd hope you were full." I said quietly hoping she wouldn't wake. "You ate an entire bag of berries, bag included, and almost the bed sheet." I pulled out her pokeball and returned her. Now I have to get that sheet to the cleaning room... I hope they have a cleaning room. I put on my pack and grabbed the few things that I didn't put in my pack and put them away.

After find and leaving the sheet in the cleaning room I returned to the front desk. "Took you long enough." Jack said.

"Kimmy has a VERY big appetite." Was all I said before walking out the door. I heard it open behind me and the tell-tale signs of footsteps. "For a second there I thought you were staying."

"Oh, ummm." Jack said. I stopped and turned to him.

"What?" I asked. He pointed a finger next to me. I looked over but saw nothing. "What?"

"There's a floating rock." He moved closer and grabbed it. "See it." Indeed there was. Why the hell is a floating rock following me? "Hey look." I moved closer to examine the rock. It was strange. It was very smooth and seemed to have a small star in the center. Around said star was a strange blue aura.

"A dawn stone?" I've read about these before. They're not found in Hoenn unless you buy the off of a regional merchant. "How did it get here?"

"Beats me." Jack said throw it into the air and catching it. "Could be worth something." I glared at him. "What?"

"Well first off. It was following me." I caught it in the air before he could. "So it's mine. Second, I don't need any money." I turned back around. "Besides it could come in handy." I placed the stone in one of many of the packs side pockets.

"What do you mean by 'I don't need and money'?" Jack asked.

"Well we're trainers right?" He nodded. "If we want money we'll fight other trainers." I'm guessing he agreed since he shut up. But something was still bugging me. Why the hell was a stone following me?

We kept walking until we got to a dock. Well it wasn't really a dock since it crossed the lake but it definitely wasn't a bridge, I shuddered a bit. Why did I do that? I don't have any problems with water. I sat at the edge of the lake earlier. Something about this dock thing didn't make me feel very good. "Come on after this we'll be very close to Rustboro."

Yes just a quick walk nothing to be afraid of. Why am I shivering! I shook my head. Okay just a quick walk that's it...

Oh but it was far from quick. There just had to be trainers on the stupid bridge. I fought yes, it kept my mind off of the water around me, but Jack did most of the fighting. I released Kimmy so she could watch as well, like me she tried to stay far away from the water. That was until Jack's battle got out of hand...

Why can't you just end it now? You've been battling for like ten minute and I want off this dock. And why the HELL are you using a fire type against a wingull? "Barry use peck!" Jack shouted. Barry launched from the deck and the wingull, landing a direct hit.

The trainer didn't take that too lightly. "Wingull use water gun! We can't lose to a fire type!" The bird drew in a deep breath and released a small stream of water. Barry and Jack moved out of the way. But Kimmy and I...

"Ahh!" Kimmy was thrown for my arms by the pressure. I tried to grab her before anything happened but it was to later. She fell with a splash. I probably should have asked Angela or Greger to go get her. But instead, forgetting my sudden fear, I dived in after her. I heard Sarah scream from behind but ignored it. I had to get Kimmy.

The water was lit up from sun in the sky. Wow, it's actually doing something good for me. I looked around quickly. I saw a stream of bubbles rising from the darkness below. I did what anyone would do, I swam. The bubbles slowed down but I kept going. A figure came into view. I reached out and pulled it close. I knew it was Kimmy. The big head gave it away.

Then the realization hit me. How am I going to swim back up before I drown? Suddenly that fear of water made more sense. Kimmy's wait really slowed me down as I swam. My lungs were burning from the lack or air and my head started hurting. I could see the light shining through the water getting closer and closer.

My vision started darkening and my kicks grew weak. I thought I was done for, but something pushed me up. My speed increased greatly and I flew out of the water, landing on the deck coughing. I rolled over, my head hurt and I felt tired as hell. Jack was at my side along with Sarah. Barry must be in his pokeball. I rose slowly.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

I waved a hand. "I feel like a million bucks." I coughed up some water.

"Why didn't you send Greger in their after her?" Jack asked. "You could've died."

"Ya, ya." I stood up on wobbly feet. "'I shouldn't have done that' or 'that was stupid'. I know." I looked down at Sarah who looked absolutely terrified. "Sarah I'm fine and so is Kimmy." I was still holding her and felt her breathing. "Let's just get off this dock and get to Rustboro." Yes I wasn't telling a lie. I WANTED to go to the city which I despise.

We ignored every trainer that challenged us and moved quickly. I still held Kimmy whose breath was returning to normal. She looked so helpless and fragile, other than that very powerful jaw. She had not opened her eyes after my miraculous shot from the water, which Jack seemed to ignore completely, and I was worried.

I knew we were close now. I remember playing in these woods as a kid with Crystal... Crystal. Oh she's going to kill me. No... That's not important now. I have to get Kimmy to a pokemon centre to get her checked. I picked up my pace down the small path. Sarah trotted next to me and Jack stood a little ways behind, still keeping up but staying away...

Rustboro, my home town. How I dreaded the day coming back here. But my dreading can wait. I ran towards the pokemon centre ignoring the greetings of any residents I knew. I almost knocked down the automatic door and rushed towards the counter. "I need my pokemon checked on."

"Yes sir." Joy picked up Kimmy and took her into the back room. I took a seat down on the couch and laid my head back. I heard the door open and close. Then felt a weight on my lap. I looked down and saw Sarah laying down breathing softly. "I didn't think you'd be that fast of a runner." Jack said.

"You'd be surprised at what people do to save those closest to them." I said.

"I understand." Jack took the seat next to me. We didn't speak at all the rest of the night...

I knew I fell asleep but not how long. I opened my eyes slowly but quickly closed them. Why does the centre have to have bright ass lights? I looked around slowly. There were no other people in the centre but Joy. Jack was gone too. The nurse noticed me and said. "Oh you're awake, good. Your trapinch woke up a while ago and had a fit, you may want to go see her." I sat up and nodded.

I'll say it again these places are a lot bigger on the inside than out. I walked down the hall to room 6; the room the nurse told me had my trapinch in it. I opened the door as slowly as possible, hoping not to startle Kimmy. I didn't have to. The door flew out into my face and was tackle to the ground. "Daddy!" She said.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I glad you're all right Kimmy." I said. She's very strong for being so young.

"I was scared..." She said. "It was dark and cold and..." She started crying. Trapinchs can cry?

"It's okay Kimmy." I said leaning up against the wall. "I made sure everything turned out alright. Next time we go around the lake." I got up with her in arms and headed back down the hallway. When I got back the room was still empty. Good, I don't want everyone in town to know I'm here. I have an idea though.

"Nurse Joy is there a clothing shop nearby?" I asked. I was never in a centre when I lived here so she didn't know me.

"Yes, one right down the street." I thanked her and left. Kimmy was still in my arm as we walked. Hmm if anyone thinks I'm me they'll be turned away. I never liked pokemon and just about everyone in town knows I hated them. I entered the clothes story. A small ding followed me.

"Hello sir and welcome to the Rustboro clothing store." The man said. He wore a fancy shirt and had his brown hair slicked back. "What might you be looking for today?"

"Do you sell accessories too?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes we do." He said proudly. "What would you be looking for?"

"Well for one." I walked over to a small rack. Hanging from it was a black and purple hooded cloak. Perfect. It'll cover my body and head while still being very mobile. "I'll take this."

"Okay, anything else?" I looked around again. I noticed the other thing I was looking for. I came here as a kid when I was a kid. I saw this same mask then. It matched the cloak well, being all black. It covered most of the face, not including the eyes and forehead. It was really more on a face mask then anything. It even had a neck wrap directly attached to the mask.

"And this." The man took both items to the front desk, not even asking why I was buying such strange clothes.

"Will that be all sir?" He asked as I handed him the money.

"No that'll be all." But before I left I turned and asked. "Do you have a changing room?"

He laughed. "What self-respecting clothing store doesn't?" He led me to a small booth in the back of the store. With a small key he unlocked it and left to go watch the door again. I closed it behind me and I heard a click. Very smart, locks from the outside after you close it and is easily opened from here.

I put the mask on first to make sure it fit properly. It didn't have a design on it, mostly just plated to fit you face. I could always add something later. The neck wrap was like a turtle neck and was snug. The entire mask was enough to hide my identity but I still like the cloak.

The cloak it's self-went hung down just above the floor. The cloak had sleeves as well. Well that's good. At least I won't have to look like a hunch back with my pack under it. I flipped the hood on and looked in the mirror. I was completely hidden, well except my eyes which seemed to glow in the dark. "Why hello there it's nice to meet you." I spoke at the mirror. Perfect the mask changes my voice as well. I think I'm going to like this outfit.

I exited the story and didn't have to cover my eyes; the hood did it for me. Kimmy was walking next to me. I looked down at her. "Would you like to go in your pokeball?"

"Daddy, what's wrong with your voice?" Well it's a good thing I didn't but any gloves.

"It's so no one bothers me." I said. "It's really annoying."

"Do I bother you?" She asked innocently.

"Of course not, you're my little Kimmy." I pulled out her pokeball which was fairly easy, my pokeballs were on the front of my belt.

"Okay." She said. "I'm tired anyway." Kimmy was enveloped in a red light and disappeared. "Now how can I test this get-up." I heard a ring, perfect timing. I walked a ways down the street away from the crowds. I pulled down the hood and mask and pulled out my poke-nav. Why does everything have poke in it? The caller was Crystal. Why did I put my hood and mask down: Video chat.

"Dallas, why did it take you so long to answer?" Crystal asked.

"Sorry in a big crowd." I lied. "So how's everything going?"

"Well other than the fact that you LEFT me in Littleroot and didn't call me. Fine." I wasn't going to hear the end of that anytime soon.

"Sorry I had a stalker." I explained. "That gardevoir, Jennifer was following me everywhere."

"Fine..." She said. "Where are you now?" I turned the phone towards the city.

"You tell me." I said.

"You're already in Rustboro?" I turned the phone around. "That was fast."

"Well I wanted to get out and go." I said.

"Did you visit your parents yet?" She asked.

"I was hoping to avoid attention." Then something tugged at my mind. "Why do you care?"

"Because-" Crystal's phone was taken from her.

"Hi honey!" Oh no... Mother. "Crystal has told us all about your journey. You father and I are so happy you've given pokemon a chance!"

"Yes, mother." I really didn't want to talk to them. But I did have an idea.

"When did you get here? Have you challenged the gym leader?" Just what I wanted you to ask.

"Actually, yes." And my devious side takes hold. "My pokemon are in the centre and I plan on leaving very shortly."

"You're not even going to stop and say hello?" I'm sorry to break your heart mother but...

"Sorry my travelling companion is persistent and doesn't want to stay in one place for long." I knew she'd believe me. She always does.

"Oh well." She said. "I wish your father was here he wanted to talk to you."

"Tell him I said hello." Because I do NOT want to see him. "I'll be leaving shortly. I'll see you later." The screen moved and Crystal appeared.

"You're really leaving already?" I just nodded.

"Sorry, maybe I'll see you in the next city bye." I hung up. I didn't want to deal with people asking how I'm doing or where I am. I have reasons for doing this. One of them is to stay away from family and that's what I'm going to do. Now, a secret identity...

I walked into the pokemon centre again. This time however Jack and Sarah were seated in some of the benches to my right. I walked over. "What do you want buddy?" He asked.

"Well for one I'd like to know why you took my eevee with you this morning." I hope he gets it...

"Dallas?" he shot up. "Nice clothes man. Are you some kind of secret agent?"

"No, and the reason is I don't want people to recognise me. So don't use my name." He nodded. "Now again where'd you two go this morning?"

"Oh ya." He pulled out a pokeball. "To catch this guy." It snapped open and with a flash of light a nincada appeared below. "His name is Ben."

"Very interesting." I said. "But why did you take Sarah with you?"

"Oh she got bored, or that's what Angela told me, and I wanted to teach her this." Sarah hopped down from the bench. "Here follow us." Jack and Ben left the centre.

"What did he teach you exactly?" I asked Sarah.

"Remember that TM?" I nodded. "It was a really cool move come on." I followed Sarah out to the small field next to the few houses next to the centre. There were several destroyed rocks lying around.

"Okay Sarah, you know what to do." Jack was carrying a large rock into the field. "Dal- I mean Guy... here's that move I promised you." Sarah took a stance with her tail up. It glowed a bright white before hardening into what looked like steel. She jumped up and swung her tail at the rock. It collided with a thump but didn't even leave a scratch.

I was about to speak up when the rock nearly exploded into pieces. "See, Iron tail is very effective against rock type." He walked over. "Well if you're going to be hidden you'll need a different name." Good point. But I couldn't even think of one. "Oh I know! I met this guy once, he reminds me of you with those clothes on."

"Okay what's the name?" I asked.

"Daniel." He said. "Daniel Grey."

XxXxX

Let's just say the name stuck for a while. I used it for every official battle for a long time. The only other person who knew it was me was Jack.

I still can't believe how stupid some people were...

HEY!

I said were Crystal.

Still it's rude.

You're just angry 'Daniel Grey' beat you in the Pokemon League Tournament.

Shut up...

Fine I have to go anyway...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** Author's note: Okay this chapter take place right after the last so no comment from future Dallas.**

**Chapter 9**

"Daniel Grey?" He's having me use someone else s name. I mean I've never heard of the guy so it could work. "Where is he from anyway?"

"Nowhere." Jack said. Not even a home town... "He travels a lot, he never stays in a place for too long. Not even a trainer."

Okay a couple flaws there. "Don't you have to be a registered trainer to battle in gyms?"

"Not necessarily." Jack said. "Trainers always have 'stage names'. They don't like attention, much like yourself, and make up names. They register their badges on their pokedex. This helps prevent illegal entry into the league."

For being dumb you're very smart... Contradictions, my worst enemy. "Yes, but a real person's name? Come on someone might know him here."

He paused for a moment. I swear if you say something stupid. "Then just use 'Grey'."

Okay I had to ask. "Like the color?"

"Ya, what's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Who the hell names their kid after a color?" Somewhere in the world, I could feel it, several mothers were crying.

"It's not a real name remember." He said with a shrug. "Besides what have you got to lose." Good point. Not much to lose.

"Okay then." I pulled the mask and hood up. "Grey starts his journey today..."

Jack and I headed for the gym. I know I had a few sets of eyes on me while I walked. It's quite funny. One different person can attract so much attention but I'm so different they ignore me. It's perfect. Jack didn't seem to notice the people, but I guess that's for the best. He'd probably stare back.

The gym building was probably one of the biggest in the city, width wise at least. It's semi-large doors stood tall. It had you regular style look of gym so I won't describe it. I walked in first, the door opened automatically. The room was large, stands willed the side walls and the arena took up most of the center, a large drawing of a pokeball in the middle. I walked into place, didn t Jack want to participate too?

"Welcome challenger!" A voice over the loud speaker said. OUCH! Turn down the sound! A figure appeared on the other side of the field. She wore a blue blouse and pink skinny pants. "I'm Roxanne. It's nice to..." She paused for a moment. "Do you have flash lights for eyes?"

"I get that a lot." I said quietly. I used to know Roxanne. A friend of the family. She even sent me a birthday present once...

"Have we met before?" Okay, stay calm.

"No." I said coldly. I guess my alter ego could be somewhat evil. I always thought I could be the evil genius. At least most of my plans actually work. "I'm not from this region."

"Then why are you participating in the Hoenn league?" She asked. Simple really...

"I feel that it would be a greater challenge to start off here." I explained. I know people liked to be called 'strong', and I know that other regions do have weaker gyms. "I know the gyms here have higher standards."

"Well you're well informed." Roxanne said. "Do you have a name?"

"Grey." I said. "Just Grey."

"Like the color?" Huh, well at least I'm not the only person who thought of that. I just nodded. "Okay how many pokemon do you have?" I have three but one s too young for anything related to fighting.

"Two." I said. Greger and Sarah will have to do. I'll see what she has first before I decide who to send out first.

"Okay then Grey." She started. "A two on two battle. Let s go!" She tossed a pokeball into the air. It opened in a flash of white and in the field appeared a geodude. Okay well looks like Sarah is going first.

I looked down at her. My minds been travelling lately. I keep forgetting stuff. I leaned down and whispered. "No names." I said. "Don't want anyone getting any ideas." She nodded and headed out onto the field. "Okay. Ladies first."

"You'll regret that. Geodude use tackle!" The rock sphere charged at Sarah.

"Hold." I said. I'll have to teach them different commands while I'm Grey. The geodude, lacking speed, took some time to reach Sarah. Before it hit I called. "Iron tail!" Sarah's tail glowed and solidified. She smacked the geodude with the side of her tail, sending it flying back. It landed hard but still got back up.

"Good job geodude!" Roxanne said. "It'll take a lot more than that to take him down." A rock has a gender. What has the world come to. "Geodude, rollout!" The pokemon curled into a ball and rolled at Sarah.

"Use iron tail as a defence!" She curled her tail and hardened it. The geodude collided with the tail and bounced off. Sarah took some of the hit but only moved back several feet. "Quick attack to move up close and finish it with another iron tail." She disappeared in a flash. The geodude was standing when she came into view.

"Geodude, dodge!" Like I said, geodudes are slow. It's didn't even had time to blink. Sarah's tail collided and sent to geodude into the stands. Jack screamed as the geodude hit near him. "Wow. Are you sure you've never done with before?"

I didn't say anything. Keep cool. "Okay then. Go Nosepass!" She threw another pokeball out. The nosepass floated a few inches off the ground. "Okay let s see your little eevee fight this. Nosepass, rock tomb!" Four large boulders rose from the ground around Sarah. Sorry girl...

"Return." I pulled out here pokeball and returned her.

"Aww, is the big bad man scared for his eevee." I glared. Get control of yourself Dallas. Anger is never a good thing. I sent out Greger.

"Aww, finally the gym." He looked out at me. "Well... What are you wearing?" I guess my look told him everything. "Ah yes hidden in plain sight." He turned back to his opponent. "You have a very large nose sir."

The nosepass floated for a second but surprisingly responded. "Thank you. Your fin is equally large for someone of your size." Okay I don't want to have a long conversation during a battle.

"Mudslap." I said.

"Sorry sir but I have a battle to win." He used water to muddy up the ground of the field and flung a large chunk at the pokemon. Nosepass could not move out of the way and took the hit.

"Nosepass, tackle!" The pokemon lifted off the ground and shot at Greger. His best skill isn't speed and he s not in water. It would have been pointless to tell him to dodge. Greger skidded back a few feet.

"Wow what a hit." He said. "To bad I still have to win."

"Water gun." Greger shot a burst of water from his mouth.

"Nosepass, harden!" The pokemon s skin turned silver and the water gun bounced off not leaving a scratch. I'm not letting a rock nose beat me. I looked directly at Roxanne, her voice filled my skull. [Okay lets finish this.] She thought. [Even though it's a water type something that small can't escape rock tomb.]

She was right of course. Greger's speed is low and rock tomb would surely trap him, ending the battle. What could I do to even the odds? In his current state Greger could not easily dodge the boulders. Maybe if he... "Use water gun at your feet. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Do it and keep it up trust me."

"Nosepass, rock tomb!" Greger had launched the water at the ground and kept a steady stream. The water pressure was slowly creating a puddle of mud below him. Well Jack let s see if your little theory of evolution pays off. The boulders circled around Greger, now was now trapped in his self-made mud pit.

The rocks closed in on him. You could hear the sound on mud splattering as the boulder suck in as well. Roxanne was quiet and Jack leaned in forward. Good, maybe this'll help you with whatever it is you're doing. I looked back at the boulders. A small light was peeking its way through the cracks. "Well looks like it's-"

But she didn't get to finish. The boulders were thrown away from the mud pit. Out from below came, and might I add very dirty, marshtomp. "Great. I evolve in mud, how ironic." I looked down at him. He couldn't see it but a grin was plastered on my face.

"Use mud slap and a water gun to add a little extra." Greger pulled out a big ball of mud from below him. The chucked at the immobile enemy and shot it off like a missile with water gun. The impact knocked nosepass past it's trainer and into the wall behind. "Well now it's over."

"How did you-"

"Mudkips live in marshes and swamps. I figured a good old mud bath was what he needed to evolve." I said. "And the pressure from your rock tomb helps as well."

"Well that was... interesting." We walked out into the middle of the field. Greger stood next to me. "Well you did win Mister Grey. He's your stone badge." I took the badge. It wasn t very appealing, I didn't even get the 'YA I JUST GOT A BADGE feeling. But then again would you expect me to do that? "Well then you should go. I hear the younger trainer will arrive soon and I'll have my hands full." I turned and left the field. Jack was near the door.

"Good job dude." He said patting my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said knocking his arm off of me.

"What man?" He asked.

"Do I look like the person who wants congrats." I said. Catch on before I rip out your-

"Oh gotcha." He said getting into character. Well Let s get to the pokemon centre." I nodded and headed out...

At the pokemon centre I sat on a bench. I had removed my 'disguise' and was back in my normal clothes. Sarah wasn't too happy about being in her pokeball. But she shut up when I said. "It s either that or be crushed by boulders." Right now I was waiting for Jack. He said he needed to put down some notes on my battle. I told him if he mentions me use Grey, I don't like attention.

Sarah was resting with her head on my lap when my pokenav went off. Too bad she was resting her head on the pocket it was in, she woke up immediately. "Who would ever want to call you?" She asked.

"Well let s find out." I pulled it out of my pocket. The caller ID said Wally. "Why and how is Wally calling me? I didn't give him my number." I picked up. "Hello?"

"Dallas finally I've been trying to call all day. Where have you been?"

"Gym battle." I explained.

"Your mother said you had already left the city." And the answer is revealed. "Don't worry I won't tell. My parents always bothered me on my journey. Anyway I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked. Why would he want to talk to me? I'm pretty sure I told him I wasn't trying to complete a pokedex.

"It s about why Jennifer was following you." I gulped. Thankfully he didn't hear me. "Where are you?"

"The pokemon centre in Rustboro why?"

"I'll be right there." He said. "Meet me outside." Outside? I got up with Sarah. "Okay bye." I put the pokenav in my pocket and exited the building.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"Well Wally wanted to talk about why Jennifer seemed hostile towards me." I explained. "He said he'd be here soon."

"How could he get here so fast?" I was going to answer but with a quick flash of light, Wally and Jennifer stood next to us.

Jennifer immediately glared at me. "Jen calm down." Wally said. He looked at me. "Dallas we have something to talk about. Any place we could get some privacy?" I nodded and lead them inside. Jack was standing near the counter.

"Hey... Oh Professor Wally it's nice to see you." He said with a wave.

"Yes Jack it's good to see you too." He replied. "How's your research going?"

"Fantastic." Jack said. "Why are you here?"

"To talk with Dallas." He said. "It'll only take a minute." Jack shrugged and went back to watching the ceiling fan spin, how did I miss that? I lead them to the room I would've used the previous night. I closed the door behind us.

"So what is it?" I asked. Wally seemed nervous at first but Jennifer spoke.

[Dallas has anything... Weird been happening lately?] She asked.

A lot of stuff really, but you can't read my mind now can you. "No, not really."

"Anything at all?" Wally asked. Jennifer must be speaking out loud using her telepathy, very useful for translations.

"Nothing but a sudden fear of water." I said. "But maybe that's because I was crossing a lake on a very unstable bridge. Oh and I almost drowned."

"Almost?" Wally asked.

[How did you 'almost' drown?] Jennifer finished.

"My trapinch fell into the water because of a stray water gun." I explained. "I dived in after her."

"So you managed to get out?" Well I'm standing right here am I not?

"Yes, barely." I said. "Something pushed me out at the last second."

[Did you get a good look at it?] Jennifer asked. 'Did I get a good look at it?' I almost drowned and you re worried about what ever happened to push me out.

"No." I said. "It felt like a wall and it shoved me out right before I lost consciousness." Wally and Jennifer looked at each other for a few minutes. What were they thinking? I wish my so called mind reading abilities would work... Mind reading? Why am I calling it that all of a sudden. Well, it would make sense. I keep hearing voices in my head that aren't mine. Why didn't I think of this before?

[Dallas.] Jennifer's voice brought me out of my thoughts. [Have you been hearing things lately?]

"What could you possibly mean?" Now I'll just toy with them for a bit... What? I should probably save that for Grey. He seems to be that kind of person.

"Like other peoples voices." He explained. well at least they think I'm oblivious. "Or thoughts if you will."

"Maybe " I said.

[Maybe?]

"Ya." I said. "My mind is very busy. Processing data very rapidly. The doctors said I could process information almost as fast as a computer could." I'm not lying. Just hoping to drive them away from what they were thinking. "My mind sometimes makes thing up to distract me."

They looked to each other again. Their silence must have bored Sarah. "What is really going on here?" Wally must have heard Sarah talk but probably only heard a few 'eve s or 'vee s.

"I have a feeling but I'm very not certain..." Both Wally and Jennifer looked at me. What did I... Oh.

[How did you understand what she said?] Jennifer quickly asked.

"She's my best friend." I said quickly. Do NOT want my cover blown. "I can understand her fine most of the time fairly easily."

"But you literally answered her question on par." Wally said. "Not even the closest pokemon and trainer can understand each other that easily. Unless of course it's a psychic type." Click, and there it was. It all made sense, my ability to talk to others of a different species, the way I can control others, and the invisible force that shot me from the water. I'm guessing the fear of water was just temporary of course.

"Okay I know what you're thinking..." Now I really did. It also explains why Jennifer felt uncomfortable around me. "I'm not a psychic."

"But all the signs are there." Wally said. "Very high intelligence, beast tongue." Beast tongue? "And it also explains why Jennifer can't probe your mind." I don't think I'd even want her to.

"Yes but you re forgetting crucial factors." This'll get them. "I don't read minds." I do but really don't want to deal with this. "And you know for yourself that, just like pokemon, humans can learn their language as well."

"All true but how could've you learned it so quickly?" He countered.

"Like you said. I have a very high intellect. The first person to actually EVER understand the pokemon language was a complete moron." I countered back.

"Okay I'll give you that." He paused. "That still doesn't explain-"

"Why Jennifer can't get into my mind?" He nodded. I was seriously enjoying this if you could believe it. A battle of the minds if you will, exciting. "I've had to explain this to another psychic before. Studies show that those with great brain control can block out their thoughts, even to those of the strongest psychic." I looked over to Jennifer. I grinned at her scowl. "And frankly I don't like uninvited guests in my mind."

There that should keep them- "Either you're the world s greatest liar or just really smart." Wally said. "And I'm guessing it's the first." What?

[Yes.] Jennifer said. [While you were in town, the reason I followed you was because you had a strange feeling about you.] She moved closer. [Wally and I did some research and found that those without control of psychic abilities tend to...]

"Shine like flare in a VERY dark cave." Wally finished. "Unless you're not looking for them. Once we found you Jennifer said herself' 'It's almost blinding'." Okay then...

[So what now?] What now indeed... I could run. Or use my hypnotising ability to get them away. If I am a psychic, which does fill in a few holes, I don't want to deal with the knowledge that someone could tell someone else.

"Right now." I said drawing both there attention. That's right look at my eyes. "I say you forget all of this and anything related to the subject." The both stared at me with blank expressions. Good. "Now Jennifer, you take yourself and Wally here home. Neither of you two will remember anything about this conversation."

Do I need to tell you what happened next? Jennifer grabbed Wally's shoulder and the vanished. Good now time to leave. "What did you just do?" I paused. Sarah had seen the entire thing.

"Now I've told you I hate attention." She nodded. "Something like that attracts A LOT of attention."

"So you erased their memories and sent the home." I nodded. "I probably should be angry but frankly... I think it was a good idea." Oh really? "Wally doesn't seem to be one to keep secrets, well secrets like that."

"See? Now Jack's waiting me must make haste back to the ocean." I said opening the door.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked.

"Because we'll have to take a boat to get to the next town and gym." I explained. "And I'm not swimming."

"Oh is the mighty psychic Dallas afraid of a little water?" She teased.

"Okay well I'll drown you and then you can say that." She gulped. We walked down the hallway and entered the main room.

"What took you so long and where is Wally?" Jack asked.

"Wally had a lot to talk about and he got an emergency call. Jennifer teleported him home." I lied. "We should leave. I saw a boat house to the south of Petalburg woods the day before we met. It would be able to take us across to the next town."

"Can we wait another night?" Jack asked.

"Not really." I said. "Don't worry though, the outdoors is actually quite nice at night."

"Fine but if anything bad happens-" I cut him off.

"We will never sleep in the wild again now let s go." I started walking away...

Back in Petalburg Woods the sun had already set. "How's that fire going?" Jack asked. "It s freezing."

"Well my Flint and tinder seems doesn't want to work." I said. "So unless you can light this thing yourself then we'd better get ready for a cold night."

"Can you try again?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"Fine." I used them again, only to get a few sparks. Damn it, it was working last time why not now? I kept hitting it again and again, hoping it would work. It didn't "FUCK!" I threw the flint and tinder and the fire pit we'd set up. It burst into flames.

"Wow maybe you should just throw it again next time." Jack said placing his hands near the fire. "Ah, nice and warm." I would question what just happened but I was tired. I released Greger and Kimmy from their pokeballs. Kimmy immediately took a spot on my lap and Greger sat next to me. "Oh Dallas I'd like to thank you." Jack said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, if it weren't for your mudkip's evolution my theory would still be a theory." He said.

"Yes I was hoping it would work." I turned to Greger. "So how does it feel having a new body?"

"Well..." he started. I'm bigger and stronger. But my mind has never been sharper so don t expect me to start acting like a blubbering primape." He waved his arms up and down like said pokemon. Jack didn't get the joke but still laughed along because frankly the movements were funny.

"Well I'm going to bed." I said laying back onto my sleeping bag. Surprisingly I was not cold at all. In fact, I felt perfectly warm. Kimmy rested on my chest and Greger leaned against a tree. Sarah took a spot at my side. I'm sorry but Kimmy needed a lot of attention at a young age. When she gets older you can have your spot back.

I leaned back and breathed deeply. Today I beat the first gym under the disguise of 'Grey'. I found out I was a psychic, which actually seemed quite logical now. And finally, and this one my dark side is quite proud of, erased the memory of the only two people I don't trust who knew my secret. Today was a good day...

XxXxX

It was a good day. It also fed my dark side, which was very neglected at the time, and before you freak, Wally and Jennifer did get their memory back eventually. I'm not that bad of a person.

Hey what's up?

Chris? Shouldn't you be in the nursery?

Nah the little ones are sleeping.

Okay why'd you come here then? You know I'm working.

Well everyone else got to 'guest star' in your little story and I thought I'd get to as well.

Well sorry but you re still a ways away AND I ending it here so bye.

Bye.

**Well I hope you enjoyed.**

**This is Raziel 'Eric' Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hello everyone and here's the next chapter. Also another, quite short, gym battle. I'm sorry action isn't my strong suit but it fills the lines. I'm more of the plot kind of guy.**

**Anyway enjoy... or not you could hate the story...**

**Chapter 10**

Is it wrong to feel bad? I had just wiped the minds of a very respected professor and his psychic pokemon. What a great time to reveal yourself conscience. It just worries me... What if I did something horribly wrong? I could have damaged both of their minds and ruined their lives. I should call to see if everything s alright...

"Hey Dallas, come on!" Jack said through my tent flap. When did I come in here last night? "We only have a few hours before the ferry leaves and I'm not waiting another day." I sat up slowly. What's happening to me? Well other than the fact I'm developing psychic abilities. I'm having... Mood swings. I can't worry about that now though. I'll do some research later.

"Dallas, get up I can hear the ocean from here!" The ocean? Did we move during the night or something? I got up and rolled up my sleeping bag. Sarah was sitting outside of my tent, her tail flailing around. "It's about time." she said. "You slowed us down yesterday and thankfully the ferry runs on the weekends." I slowed us down?

I hit my remote and the tent collapsed again. I cleaned up my stuff and waited for Jack to do the same. It was five minutes before we were back on the trail. "So what was wrong with you yesterday?" Jack asked.

"Good question." I said. "I have no idea." But of course I did but saying 'maybe it's because I'm a psychic' isn't the best answer. Or maybe that's not the reason. Maybe it's because of my little mind wipe. Did it affect me to? I think I'll just stick to persuading people, not erasing memories. "So what happened yesterday?"

"Well it took you three hours to wake up." Jack started. "You moved extremely slowly and we barely got out of the woods. But the sun had already set so we set up camp." He paused for a moment. "Also you were right. It is fun out doors when you get past the whole 'I could be attacked out here' feeling."

"I told you." I said. "Hey, I have to make a call okay?" Jack nodded. I pulled out my pokenav and selected Wally's number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Yes hello?" Wally asked.

"Hey Wally how is everything?" I asked.

"Well Jen has a very bad headache at the moment and I don't feel to fine myself." He explained. Well it doesn't sound too bad. "Why are you calling anyway?"

"Just to check up." I said. Well I was.

"Oh well how's everything going?" He cheered up quickly. Must not get to many non-business calls.

"Fine, my egg hatched." I said.

"Oh what did it hatch into?" He asked.

"A trapinch." I said. "And she's got some chompers."

"Ya, they like to bite at young ages." He said. "Well it was nice talking to you. I have to go to the mart to get some medicine I ordered for Jen. They ship fairly quickly nowadays."

"Okay, see ya later." I said.

"Be safe." I hung up my nav. Well at least it isn't too bad. I still feel bad though. I caused their pain. Why do I feel like this? Guilt, but I've never felt it before...

"There's the boat house." Jack said. Yes, I remember that building. I saw it when we first stopped at the... Beach. I shuddered. Water... Water is not good. We approached the front door to the dock house. On the porch was an old man. He wore some old looking fishing gear and a stray hat.

"Ah travellers!" He said shooting out of his chair, pretty fast for someone his age. "I'm guessing you're the one who called yesterday?"

"That would be me, sir." Jack said. "I'm glad you could still take us. I hope we're not causing any trouble."

"No, not at all." The cheery old man said. "There was supposed to be someone else riding." He turned and unlocked the door. "She'd better get here soon or she'll miss the boat." She'll? "Well come on. I still have to get the boat prepped up. He two can hop on and wait."

The boat it's self was medium sized. Perfect for about five to seven people plus the captain. It's paint was new and shiny, must have a good business running. Most new trainers don't have water types to take them to the next town and he just happens to be the only other way across water. I shook myself. Why was water getting to me?

We got onto the boat and took a seat on one of the wall benches. Sarah hopped onto the seat next to me. "Okay you two, looks like our other passenger won't be here so let s get this thing on the water." He went into the small cabin and started up the engine. It was quite calming feeling the small vibration the engine made. The boat pulled out of the dock and-

"Hey wait!" I looked over at the beach. Someone was running towards them. She grew closer and closer and her features came into view. Crystal?

"Hey captain there's your other passenger!" Jack said. The captain put his head out of the window. He went back and the boat lurched to a much slower speed.

"Is there a private place on the boat?" I asked.

"ya, down below." The captain said. I looked over and saw Jack helping Crystal up the ladder. I jumped into the small opening before she got up. I quickly changed my clothes, almost completely invisible in the darkness, and climbed back up. Crystal sat on the other side of the boat having a talk with Jack.

"Ya I was hoping to catch my friends before he left Dewford." She said. "I'm glad I got here before the boat left."

"Ya, you can thank me for that." Jack said proudly. "I called yesterday to reserve a spot on the boat. Thankfully the captain wasn't busy today and agreed to run one trip."

"Well thank you then." Crystal said. She looked over an finally noticed me. "Oh who's this?"

"Oh that Grey." He said. "He s my travelling partner. He helps with my research. In fact one of his pokemon helped prove a theory of mine."

"Wow that's cool." Crystal said. She stood up and walked the short distance over to me. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Crystal." I looked on at her hand, keeping mine at my side.

"He s not very sociable." Jack explained. "Never was, the only reason he's with me is because he owed my boss a favor." I have to admit, a very good cover story. "He wanted to go on a journey but wouldn't be given permission unless I travelled with him."

Crystal glared at me a second. She always judges people on their first impression. I moved past her and sat back down on the opposite said of Sarah. She moved to place her head on my lap. "I thought that was your eevee?"

"Oh no." Jack said. "She belongs to him." Sarah glared at Crystal. Good thinking, act like you don't like her either.

"They re not very friendly are they?" Crystal asked.

"No but he's good company." Jack said. "He listens to just about everything I say and never says stupid things." The boat sped up, knocking water on to the deck. I shot up and moved away from the puddle. "He has a small fear of water."

"A small fear? I've seen a skitty that wasn't that afraid of water." She said jokingly. Jack laughed and I sat back down.

Sarah growled at Crystal that shut her up. The rest of the ride was in silence but I'm not complaining. The boat docked in at Dewford near noon. The sun beat down on us but I wasn't affected. In fact I was still cool while Jack had to take his coat off. I walked down towards the centre.

"Hey Jack could you help me find my friend?" Oh... Jack, if you value me or little arrangement skill you'll say no.

"Sorry Crystal, but by the way you say his buddy sounds then I'm guessing they ve already left." Jack said. "Besides I have nothing to research here and Grey just need to battle the gym leader."

"Oh well." she said. "Do you mind if I watch the battle then?"

"Okay I guess." He looked over at me. "If it's okay with you." I sighed.

"Oh so he DOES talk." Crystal said. This is going to be bad. Either Grey is going to have to lose Jack or He's going to have to disappear when I'm around. I think it'll be better that I use Grey when no one else is there and I'll be myself is Crystal or someone else I know is there. Grey will disappear and I'll meet up with Jack.

"No." I said. "We rest for the night." I walked away from them...

That night I was lying in my bed looking at the ceiling. When did this all start happening? Unless I didn t notice it before, then it was when I met Sarah, but it doesn't make sense. From what I had read, Jack gave me some time by taking Crystal into the cave to the north to explore, psychics have their abilities from birth. I just acquired them out of nowhere.

I also read that said abilities mature with age. If mine were 'hidden away', they would not mature and lay dormant. Wouldn't they just take longer to mature? I should have any of the abilities I have unless I had my powers since I was born. There is NO logical way of me being able to do what I'm doing. Maybe that's why I'm acting so... Out of character.

I think I just need some rest. Tomorrow I have to explain my plan to Jack. I'm really hoping that Angela has what I need...

I had explained the WHOLE plan to Jack. He had agreed to it but there was one problem. "She doesn't know teleport. She's still too young to be able to teleport." Jack said. "Even if she did she would have to strain herself just to teleport herself." Great, my life is really taking a turn for the worst. I don't want to have to stay as Grey while travelling with Jack.

"Great then how is this going to work." This seemed more and more hopeless.

"Well I might have a different idea." Jack said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I caught this guy." He pulled out a great ball. "In the cave yesterday. Guess what he knows."

"Teleport?" He shrugged. The pokemon opened and reveal and black imp like creature with crystal eyes. "Sableye. I'm pretty sure they can't learn teleport."

"True." He said. "Tommy would you like to show Dallas here what you can do." Tommy nodded with a goofy grin on his face. His gem eyes glowed for a second and I was lifted off the ground.

"Telekinesis." It could work. "Okay, how fast can he move people?"

"Fast enough to make Crystal think I teleported away in the cave." He said. I nodded... This really could work...

XxXxX

Okay Jack just talk into the mic.

That s all you have to do?

Yep.

And you want me to do...

Well it would be a bit to revealing if I did the next part. So I want so to tell it from your perspective.

Okay, whatever...

XxXxX

Dallas, or should I say Grey, and I made our way to the gym. I lent him Tommy for the plan. From Crystal had told me during our trip in the cave, the gym leader LOVES double battles. Grey and I are going to be working as a team to defeat him. I'm not a trainer really but the experience for Angela will be good. She's still young but she has the type advantage and she trained a bit in the cave and I think she's ready.

Crystal was waiting inside near the door. "What happened to you yesterday?" She asked me. Now what is it Dallas told me to say again...? Oh right!

"Some pokemon thought it would be funny to separate us." I explained. Huh it did sound real. Dallas was right lying is easy. "I took care of it and found my way out. Went back to the pokemon centre and got Angela healed up."

"Oh, okay." She said. Yes! It worked! Self confidence level increased... Maybe that's why Dallas gets frustrated with me. "I told the gym leader you'd guys be coming so he's got it all set up. Lucky to according to him, the newbies were going to start flocking soon."

Ahh, young trainers. So energetic and happy to go out and explore. I strongly believe, however, that they should change the legal age for trainers. 10 years old really? They could easily DIE out in the wild. Oh well it's not my decision to make.

"Finally you're here!" Came a deep voice from the other side of the gym. A tall man stood proudly, arms at his hips. Why do all gym leaders so smug? Anyway, the guy had on a red t-shirt and blue shorts. Not really terrifying. "I'm Brawly the gym leader of Dewford. Who challenges me today?"

"That would be us." Grey said. I think he takes his acting to seriously. Whenever he's in disguise he's like a totally different person. I'd rather have a to-smart-for-his-own-good and at least somewhat nice Dallas than Grey. "A double battle."

"Wonderful!" Brawly said. "I love a good double battle. I'll use two pokemon and you'll both use 1." Grey and I nodded. I really hope I trained Angela enough for my plan to work. Grey went with Sarah. She took the field. I threw out Angela who landed softly on the ground. "Oh what rare pokemon. But that doesn't mean they're strong. Go Machop, Makuhita!"

His two pokemon were both pure fighting types. I always liked makuhita. At the lab when we had them I always liked how they trained together. They reminded me of sumo wrestlers. machop however, they only interest me because of their evolutions.

Grey was the first to make a moved. "Get an iron tail ready." Sarah's tail glowed bright as she wrapped it around herself. Now all I had to do was wait.

"Machop use low kick on the eevee!" The machop moved quickly and charge at Sarah. When his kick made contact, Sarah may have been thrown back, but Machop had one heck of a busted toe.

"Chop!" He screamed. I could only imagine what he could be saying.

"Okay Angela." I said. "Angela use confusion on Makuhita. Make sure it can't mess with Eevee!" Dallas told me not to use names when Grey battled.

[Gotcha.] Angela's small eyes glowed blue and the same aura surrounded her opponent. He was harshly was thrown away from the battle.

"Dang it." Brawly said. "Fine I'll play your game. Machop use karate chop on Eevee!" Dallas I hope you know what you're doing. The machop grew closer and closer to Sarah. She looked up at him, waiting for an order. His look said it all. Sarah took the full hit on the attack, sending her flying back. She slowly stood up, legs shaking. Arceus, I hate to see things in pain. But if he was right everything would work out.

[Sarah!] Angela screamed. She only had a link opened between Dallas and I. Dallas had told me to lock down the plan in my mind so Angela could not see what I was planning. I'm sorry Angela but it'll help you in the long run. Angela used confusion of the machop, sending it back into Makuhita. She picked them both up and slammed them onto the ground.

Both pokemon stood back up. Built for endurance, but if this works-

A light surrounded Angela. Her form changed from the small girl in a dress to a little ballerina. She looked at her new hands and did a small twirl. Dallas was right. Being the emotion pokemon, Angela would do anything to protect her friends. With the training she did yesterday and the harming of Sarah, she evolved.

"Angela finished them both with psychic!" Her eyes glowed again and the two pokemon were thrown from the field, knocked out.

"Wow, what power!" Brawly said. "Congratulations, here's the knuckle badge."

"Oh sorry but I'm not a trainer." I said. Brawly shrugged and handed the other to Grey. Crystal was clapping her hands on the stage. Grey looked at me and nodded; we both left the gym, Crystal following us.

"Nice battle guys." She said. "And congrats to Angela on evolving." Angela gave her a big smile.

"Yes." Grey said pulling out Tommy's pokeball. "Jack I'll be going now." Okay time to act.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I would be lying if I said it was fun." Grey said. "But I must leave." He released Tommy from his pokeball. He 'winked' at me before lifting Grey off the ground. "I hopefully won't be seeing you." And like in the cave, Grey was gone in a flash.

"What was that?" Crystal asked.

"I think that was his way of saying good-bye." I said. Now we wait another day. "Oh well. I didn't expect him to stay for long anyway. I say we stay another day before we go. We can ask the ship captain to take use to Slateport tomorrow after he drops of the next batch of travellers." Crystal nodded in agreement. Perfect the plan is going just as Dallas said it would.

How does he come up with this stuff so quickly?

The next day Crystal and I sat near the dock at the beach. It was another hot day so I couldn't wear my coat. Sigh... I miss my coat. I watched the waves move back and forth. I even saw several water types swimming as well. But then there was the loud horn. All the water types swam away as the boat docked. "Well, let s go." I said.

"Ya." Crystal said. "Do you think we'll find Dallas in Slateport?" She asked.

"I'm sure we will." I said. "He couldn t have gotten too far." As we approached the dock, several young trainers hopped off. They looked sea sick, first timers. Wait till they hear they have to ride the boat to get to the next city. Then I saw him, still standing on the boat looking around. "Wonder what he's doing?" I said to get Crystal's attention.

"Who?" She looked up and noticed the man look out over the top of the boat. "Dallas!" She said running across the dock. "Dallas what are you doing here?"

Dallas looked down at her. "Crystal?" He said walking down the small step ladder. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." She said. "I thought you'd be in Slateport. Why are you on the boat?" He sighed.

"After you called the other guy I was travelling with almost literally dragged me out of the city." He explained. "When we reached the boat house it had already left. Let s just say he lost it and I haven't seen him since."

"But why haven't you picked up my calls?" She asked.

"Because of this." Dallas pulled out a small broken poke-nav. "Got busted in Petalburg woods. I was going to wait until I reach Slateport to get another." Wow talk about a straight face. This guy could lie to a psychic and get away from it.

"Oh well this definitely saves us some time." Crystal said.

"Us?" Dallas looked around Crystal and noticed me. "Oh I didn't notice you there." He walked over and stuck his hand out. "Dallas."

I took his hand and shook. "Jack. Nice to meet you." He released the shake and winked.

"Okay then I guess we should get on the boat and head to Slateport." Dallas said. "And Crystal, don't worry I already asked if he could take me. I'm sure he won't mind a few extra guests."

"Still thinking ahead I see." She said following him up the stairs.

"I always do." He said. "You coming too?" I nodded and walked up the stair behind them. Dallas had a quick talk with he captain and he agreed to take us, the ride was rather quick. Dallas and I 'learned' about each other. The ride ended when we docked at the beach in Slateport.

"Here we are kids." The captain said. "Slateport City, and in one of the most beautiful times of the year, you all stay safe." We got off the boat and waved good-bye as he sailed away.

"So what do we do first?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal." Dallas said. "I have someone for you to meet." He pulled out a pokeball-

XxXxX

Okay Jack I'll take it from here.

That was pretty easy. Why are you always complaining?

Well you don't have people who live in the same house always bothering you. I was lucky enough to have everyone out for the day except for you, you can leave now.

But I want to hear-

You lived it. And you know it wasn't that exciting.

Fine...

XxXxX

"What is it?" Crystal asked. I opened the pokeball into my arms. Kimmy, my trapinch, appeared. She immediately snuggled to get comfortable. "Ahh, it's so cute."

"She." I stated. "Her name s Kimmy. She's what hatched from the egg." Crystal moved closer and laid a hand on her head. Kimmy didn't mind too much.

"How she's so calm." Crystal said.

"Ya but stay away from the teeth." I said lifting my hand. "She bites hard."

"Oh wow." Crystal said.

"Okay you two." Jack butted in. "Crystal we'll meet you at the pokemon centre. I ve been through here before. I'll help Dallas find another poke-nav." Crystal nodded and headed towards the city. When she was out of sight Jack spoke. "Your plan worked perfectly!"

"Well I make plans that work." I said. "If I have any complications I'll think of something else."

"Ya well I hope it was worth the poke-nav." Jack said. 'How did you even break it?" I chuckled and lifted Kimmy up.

"I helped daddy break his toy." She said. He must have gotten the message because he laughed as well.

"Okay then let s go." We headed towards town but instead on down the main road, we went straight for the market...

XxXxX

Okay well that s long enough. I'll finish it up later. I have to meet everyone in the park so I won't be able to finish it now...

**Okay Dallas's plan has seemed to work for now and next time we go SHOPPING! I know you're all excited for that... Because I surely am.**

**This is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a wonderful day :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay a bit of a rushed kind of chapter. Definitly not my best but that's what you get for writing 3k word chapters everyday.**

**Chapter 11**

Okay I'll take off were we left. I have to say after today I will never shop with Jack again...

XxXxX

It looked promising at first. The market was large and filled with stalls. Each stall had different things. Some had berries from other regions and other had special items. Customers and shop keepers talked about prices and other things. Jack and I stood outside of the southern gate. We stood there for some time watching the people run around. "Is there a better place to shop?" I asked.

"Probably not." Jack said. "All we need to find is a poke-nav and get out." He leaned over to get a better look inside. "I wish it wasn't tourist season. This place is so much better when there isn't a crap ton of people here."

"Obviously." I said. "Any place right now would be better." I sighed and walked under the gateway. "Well let s get this over with." Only after a few steps into the crowd did I regret coming here. Voices filled my head. At first they were quiet and easy to ignore put as we travelled through the groups of people and shouting salesmen, they grew and grew. "Ow." I said gripping my head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I looked over. Thankfully I had not lost Jack in the groups of people. "What s wrong?" He asked.

"Headache." I said. "Too many voices." Jack nodded, seemingly understanding what I had met.

"If I remember correctly the electronics stall is close by." He said gripping my shoulder. "I'll lead the way. Just try to block out all the noise." I nodded and allowed him to push me through the crowds. I started blocking out the different voices in my head. Some were annoyed customers and other were the salesmen and woman think about all the money they'll be making. A new voice appeared however. This one seemed just generally pissed.

[Get back here you little bastard!] It thought. The voice was definitely male. [I don't know how you escaped your pokeball but next time you re not coming out!] He was chasing a pokemon? Suddenly something rushed past my feet. I opened my eyes just enough to see a yellow and white furs figure bolt through the crowds. I heard the sound of someone s feet running behind me. I stuck my foot out...

"Gah!" I tripped the person running. The boy fell over face first into the gravel. He had on a blue shirt and shite dress pants. His blonde hair was stained with dirt. He slowly pushed himself up. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over and I got a look at his green eyes. "What the hell!" He said moving closer. The customers had made a small circle, not really paying attention, and went back to their business.

"What?" Jack asked. I'm sorry my friend it was my fault.

"He tripped me!" The boy said pointing a finger at me.

"How could he?" Jack said. Thank you for defending me. "I was leading him through the crowds. He had his eyes closed."

"I know he tripped me!" The boy said again. "If you can beat me I'll go." He challenged. Actually...

"Listen." I said slowly. The boy locked eyes with me. Perfect. "I did not trip you, like my friend said." His expression softened. "You were running quite quickly and tripped yourself."

The boy nodded. "Ya you're right." He said. "What was I doing here?"

"I believe you were leaving." I told him. "The exit s that way." The boy thanked me and walked away.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked. Suddenly the voices disappeared and the only thing I heard was the people around me, not their thoughts.

"Easy." I started. "When someone gets head trauma they become confused and easily tricked. Thankfully it worked." What I said was true but that's not how I did it.

"Oh, whatever." Jack said with a shrug. "He's gone, and look." He pointed towards a stall a few meters away. "There's the stall we're looking for." Jack and I made our way through the crowd and approached the vender.

"Ahh, young trainers I see." He said, must see a lot of them. "How may I help you today?"

"We're looking for a poke-nav." I explained. "Do you have any in stock?" He rubbed his chin. After a moment he snapped his fingers.

"I think I have a few in the back give me one moment." The man stepped into his 'back room' which was only covered by a drape. After a few moments he came back out. "I'm out of the normal colored ones but I have these." He placed three navs down. One was a dark green with a small, lighter green, strip coming down it. The next one was yellow with a red stipe. The last one caught me attention, just solid purple.

I picked it up. "How much for this one?" I asked.

"Well for someone like yourself..." He paused to think. "I'll give it to you for... two thousand five hundred poke." Jack seemed taken aback by this. Starting trainer are given a nav for free but if lost they cost a lot to replace. Thankfully, after beating gyms they deposit quite a lot on poke into your account. I currently had about seven thousand saved up.

I nodded and pulled out my pokedex. The man pulled out the small device used to extract the money owed, it looked like a small laptop. After a few seconds the machine dinged and the transaction was complete. "Okay thank you." I said.

"No, thank you." The man said. We waved good bye and turned to leave... But everything had to go wrong. Apparently someone decided to have a sale and the people were all rushing around. We were shoved around almost knocked down. I'm glad I returned Kimmy to her pokeball. Sarah had decided to wait outside, smart move.

Jack and I pushed our way from the crowd and decided to wait in a small opening in between two stalls to wait for the people to calm down. "Well this is has been exciting right?" Jack said. Nice try at changing my mood but I don't think my emotionally messed up self wants to hear it. Great, now I'm talking about myself in the third person. What's next, am I going to start talking to myself as well?

"Remind me to NEVER go shopping in a place you again." I said leaning against one of the stalls. Jack did the same. "How long is this take?"

"Well the last time I was stuck in here it took about an hour or so." jack stated. Great stuck in a small alley-like place and nowhere to go. "We could just keep shopping."

"I could use some sunglasses." I said. "Fine, let s go." I pushed off the wall and headed back into the chaos, Jack followed...

We were stuck in there for about two hours. Jack had bought some odds and ends and even some imported berries. I on the other hand had bought some scratch and dirt proof sunglasses. I could now look up at the sky and not have my eyes burn. We met back up with Sarah outside. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Listen I know you re annoyed but blame the tourists." I said in an 'I kind of understand you' way. "Let s go I don't want to spend too much time here. No gym, so not much to do."

"Unless you want to go shopping again." A trash can near us burst into flames. "Woah!" Jack screamed. I looked over at the fire, strangely calming. "Stupid people, pokemon take on a lot of the emotions of their trainers. I hate pranksters."

"Stupid people will be stupid." I stated. "Anyway we need to head north. The cycling road is there but I don't own a bike." Jack nodded.

"What about Crystal?" He asked.

"Well, she'll catch on." I stated. "She knows I don't like to be pestered by friends and family too often."

"What about me then?" Jack asked.

"I'm not bored of your company yet." I said bluntly. "And you're very well informed. You also provide descent conversation."

"I don't know to take that as an insult or compliment." Jack said.

"Take it how you feel, friend, I just like you company." I stated. This seemed to raise his spirits. Good, I hate seeing sad people. It's so... Dull.

We walked past the pokemon centre and headed towards the north gates. Several people entered the tent like structure to the left of the gate. "Huh." Jack said. "A battle tent, I didn't notice this before."

"Yes, well we'll have plenty of time to sight see later." I said and continued walking. Jack caught up quickly. We walked for some time quietly. The sounds of nature were calming and serene. I listened to the leaves as the moved in the wind and the small sounds of different pokemon as the talked and played. It was nice. I took a deep breath. Nice clean air.

We walked for a about a half an hour before we came across a house. "Strange." I said. "Who would live all the way out here?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "I think we should just keep going. There's something about this house that seems... Off."

"I agree." I said. "We can't waste time in un-needed explorations." We walked past the house and continue onward.

Bye the time night had fallen we had set up camp under the cycle road. It provided nice cover if it were to rain but obscured the night sky. I released all my pokemon and relaxed by the fire. On another note, one of the odds and ends Jack had bought was a flint and steel, much better for lighting fires. "Ah finally." Greger said stretching his arms out. "You should really invest in some more comfortable pokeballs." I just shook my head.

"Daddy?" Kimmy asked. I looked down at her. "When can I battle?" I looked over at Jack's tent. He had decided to head to bed early but his pokemon were still up.

[She asked if when she could battle.] Angela said.

"Oh well..." I said. "You're still young..."

"But I've watched a lot of you battles." She countered. "I know how to fight." That is true.

"Fine." I said. "We'll see what we can fight tomorrow." Kimmy somehow managed a small smile before rest on my lap. I looked over at Angela who had a look on her face I knew all too well. "What?"

[Are you alright?] She asked.

"Fine thanks for asking." I said. I placed a hand on Kimmy's head and pet her.

[Are you sure because your body temperature is fairly high.] She said.

"I feel fine." I repeated. "Maybe it's because of the market. I might have caught something." She shrugged and went into Jacks tent. Barry stayed next to Greger.

"Wow you evolved." Barry said.

"Yes and I suggest you move away before I soak you." Greger threatened. Barry got up and went into Jack's tent. Tommy and Ben were the only ones of his team still outside.

Tommy looked at Sarah. "Hello." He said.

"Hi." Sarah said back.

"It is nice to meet you." Tommy stated.

"I thought we already met?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yes we did." He replied. "Sorry, my memory is not that good."

"It's okay." Sarah said. She laid down and yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

"Me as well." Greger said. "Sleep well Dallas." He laid back against a small tree. I have never heard Ben talk before.

"Ah you're wondering about little Ben here." Tommy said. 'He's mute, doesn't talk." Ah that explains it.

"Well Tom I'm going to sleep." I told him. "Make sure I'm up early." Tommy nodded. I laid out my sleeping bag and laid down. Kimmy was breathing softly on my chest as I drifted to sleep...

"Hey get up." I felt a slight poking on my face. My opened slowly and Tommy stood above my head. "Ah finally!" He said. "Jack's already awake and ready to go." I rose slowly and noticed Kimmy wasn't on my chest. In fact she was walking around examining every little thing. I rolled up my sleeping bag and put it away.

"Daddy, finally!" She said waddling over. "Let s go I want to battle!"

[She's very eager.] Angela said.

"Ya I guess." I said. Kimmy was at my side the entire time as we got everything together. When we were ready to leave she didn't even want me to hold her. She's growing up so fast. I'm glad I'm not getting that 'I'm old' feeling. We walked for some time before anything happened. A small green pokemon jumped from the bushes.

It stared at us for a moment, growling slightly. It looked between Jack and I. Kimmy walked towards it. "Electrike." I said. "Very territorial, why would it make a nest near a main road?"

"I don't know but Kimmy seems very eager." Jack said. Kimmy and the electrike stared each other down. The electrike s growl grew.

"Okay perfect first fight for Kimmy." I stated. A ground versus an electric. I can't believe I haven't checked her moves before. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned Kimmy. All the regular data popped up but I wasn't interested. I found the move listings. Her first move was bite, which she demonstrated already. The next was faint attack, sand attack, and... Oh wow.

"Dallas would may want to have Kimmy attack soon." Jack stated. I looked over and the electrike was charging for a move. I closed the pokedex.

"Kimmy." I said. She looked over. "The move your about to use is VERY powerful. Keep it down okay?" She nodded and I took a deep breath. Whoever dropped her off at the day-care must have breed her to be a battler. "Okay then. Earth power!" Kimmy stomped a foot on the ground. The area around shook for a few seconds then stopped.

The electrike looked around for a few moments. "What was that-" It didn't get to finish it s statement. The ground below it exploded and sent the small pokemon back into the woods.

Jack's jaw almost popped off. Kimmy was doing a victory dance, pretty much just jumping slightly and spinning. "How the..." Jack said.

"I'm guessing breeding." I said. "Some pokemon are born with powerful moves because they had powerful pokemon." Jack popped his jaw back in place. I walked over to Kimmy. "Good job Kimmy."

"Thanks Dad." She said. No more daddy? "And can you call me Kim? Kimmy is a very childish name." Well at least she got something good from me. I nodded.

"Jack, are you going to stand there all day or get to Mauville?" He ran over to us. The walk consisted of Kim dancing around happily and Sarah dodging Kim whenever she got to close. It wasn't too exciting. A few pokemon flew through the air and others watched us from the trees and bushes. I could hear their thoughts quite easily now. It also wasn't overwhelming and I could tune out those I didn't want to here.

Some were thinking about us, are they going to catch us or why are they here? Others were wondering why that strange pokemon was bouncing around. It was fun but felt a bit... Intruding. It was like breaking into someone s house except well... It was their head. Suddenly another mind shot out from nowhere. [Damn it!] It said. [Why can't this little prick leave me alone?]

I looked over through the trees. The voice was strongest to my left. "Dallas what's up?" Jack asked. He seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

"I'll be right back." I said walking through the trees. Sarah and Kim followed me. I let the voice lead me through the trees.

[Ahh!] I bolted towards it. I came into a small clearing. The wind moved the grass around except in a single spot. Whatever it was must've been hurt. I walked over to the small indent. There was a pokemon lying down, it's breath shallow. It had yellow all around it's body and s white bunch of fur around the neck.

"Ah great." He said. "Now I have to deal with another one." The pokemon had a large gash on it's side.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw the boy from Slateport again. "Get away from him." next to him was a green pokemon with scythes for hands.

"Oh no." He said lying his head down. Kim and Sarah had made their way over. Kim was watching the boy approach while Sarah stared at the pokemon below. I probably could Identify it but I have to worry about this guy.

I slowly stood. "Back up." I said raising a hand. "This guy s hurt and I'm guessing you did it."

"Ya I did." he said. "He broke his pokeball." Broke his pokeball? Wow you're a bigger dick than I thought. "And I want him back."

"Well, he obviously doesn't want you!" I looked over to Sarah. She had left the pokemon's side and was now standing next to me. Why was she acting like this? "SO, back the hell off!" She released a shadow ball at the green pokemon. It made contact and sent it flying back. The pokemon slowly rose.

"That's it." He said. "Scyther, use aerial ace!" The Scyther's blades glowed as it charges at us. Kim was frightened I could hear her thoughts. Sarah thoughts were filled with rage. What was going on with her? She fired another shadow ball at the incoming opponent. It was too quick however and easily dodged the attack. I had to think of something. Those blades could easily take down Sarah.

The scyther appeared in front of Sarah for a split second before being shot back by a thunder bolt. Behind me the pokemon was standing on it's legs, blood dripping down it's leg. "I am not going back." He said. I met his eyes and nodded. Okay then, let s try something.

"Fine then." He returned his scyther. "Let s go-" But his pokeball froze in the air before being thrown back at him. The impact sent him to the ground. I kneeled down. Ow, that hurt...

"Dallas!" I looked over to see Jack entering the clearing. Angela was at his side as they walked over. "What happened?"

My vision was blurring in and out. Everything seemed in slow motion. I felt heavy and slumped to the ground. I heard a few shouts then blacked out...

My head hurt and everything was spinning. I was in a void, nothing around me but darkness. It felt like I was moving but couldn't see or so anything, just float. Everything got cold, it was like someone had stuck me into a freezer. I wish it was warmer. I wish I was somewhere warm. Like the beach in Slateport.

The memory brought on a heat wave. The cold melted away and was replaced by a nice blanket of warmth. I 'laid' down and relaxed. It was funny; who would have thought that being trapped an unable to do anything would be like this. It was like... Like... Who the hell is that?

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He's suffering some kind of mental break down."

"What's going to happen?"

"If he's lucky then nothing. But we've seen stuff like this happen. He may suffer memory loss or end up going crazy."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Not much. We'll have to wait and see."

Memory loss? Going crazy? Bull, I feel fine... Well I'm stuck in my own head so it could just be trying to trick me. What, am I going lose my memory? What will happen to everyone? Jack, Crystal, my pokemon... Damn it. This place just turned from good to bad in under a minute. It's only been a minute right? I'm technically sleeping so it could have been longer.

How can I get back? I can't just wait there has to be a way for me to WAKE UP! I opened my eyes. Everything was blue. What the hell? I rose from my sleeping position. Sarah and Kim lay at my side. Jack sat in one of the chairs near the door, Barry and Angela sat next to him. The pokemon from before, which I now know is a jolteon, stood on the chair in the corner, watching everyone in the room.

[What is going on?] I said, my voice sounding distant. [What the hell's wrong with my voice!] It seemed to echo throughout the space around me. Angela jumped from her sleep and looked around.

[Dallas?] She asked. She couldn't see me.

[I'm here.] I said. I got off the bed, my legs passing through Sarah's sleeping form. I looked back at my body. I was breathing slowly. [What's going on?]

[Dallas where are you?] She asked.

[Right in front of you!] I shouted.

{Alright geez, you don't have to scream.] She said. [What happened?]

[How am I supposed to know?] I said. [I'm a ghost.]

Angela looked right at me; her eyes glowed for a second. [Not a ghost but a... projection.] She stated. [How are you-]

[I have no idea.] I said. Suddenly I felt distant. Like I was drifting away. [Woah, what s going on?]

[You need to get back to your body.] Angela said. [You can't stay like that for long.] I nodded, knowing that she couldn t see me. I sat back down on the bed and laid back...

The world hit me like a brick wall. I shot up from the bed, breathing deeply. Sarah and Kim both fell off the bed with a small scream. I rubbed my face making sure everything was in order. Memories check. Body functions seem in order. Oh and I'm not insane... Yet.

Sarah's and Kim's twin screams woke Barry and Jack from their sleep. The jolteon didn't even flinch. I took in a few more breaths. "Dallas. Are you alright man." Jack asked. I blinked a couple time and tried to speak but no works came out.

[What is happening?] I thought.

"I got you to Mauville as soon as that guy ran off." Jack explained. "The doctor said you'd be out for weeks."

[You heard that?] I asked.

"Ya why wouldn't I?" He asked.

[It s because he's speaking telepathically.] Angela said. She had hopped onto the foot of the bed.

"What?" Jack asked. "I thought only psychics... No way."

I wish I could just fall back asleep. I was hoping to keep this on the down low until maybe we weren't in a highly populated area. "That's awesome!" What? "Dude why didn't you tell me? We could have done some much. Your abilities could open new research and-"

"If you value our friendship you will not mention this to anyone." I said coldly.

"But..."

"Drop it." I said.

"Fine but you owe me." He stated. "I want to see them once we leave town."

"Fine." I said. What a wonderful reunion. I'm out for who knows how long and now my secrets out. [Thanks a lot Angela.]

[It's not my fault you use your powers.] She thought. That reminds me. I got a closer look at the jolteon. He had a bandage around his waist that covered the cut he had.

"Jack, go get a room." I said. "I'd like to just spend some time with my pokemon." He nodded and grabbed Angela and Barry.

"I dropped the others at the day-care." Jack said. "Greger knew you'd be fine that's why he's not here." Jack closed the door behind him, leaving me, Kim, Sarah, and the still unnamed jolteon.

"So..." I said. "What's your name?"

The jolteon raised an eye brow. "Why do you care?"

"Well I'd like to know the pokemon that I helped and ended up letting my secret out." I said.

He sighed. "Chris." He said. "Not the name the douche who was chasing me gave me. I chose it."

I nodded. "Okay Sarah what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

Let me think. "You don't have the best record at keeping secrets." I stated. "And you speak your mind. It would be hard to tell you anything without it slipping."

"But-"

"Sarah, I'm sorry." I said. "I promise if anything pops up I'll tell you." She nodded then looked to Kim.

"You seem oddly calm." She said.

"I knew Dad was special." She stated. "He can t hide secrets from me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay yes." Chris interrupted. "Family bonding, making up yada, yada, yada. The only reason I stayed was so I could heal up. I would like to leave now."

"Who's stopping you?" I said. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. "You could've left but you didn't. Why's that?"

"Because unlike most people." He stated. "I respect those who risk themselves for others. It wouldn't have felt right leaving until you were better."

"Well thank you." I said. "Means a lot."

"Ya well, I'll just take my leave." Chris hopped down from the chair and over to the window, which I just notice was open, and hopped up.

"Wait!" The sudden outburst caught everyone off guard. "You don't have to go. You could stay with us." Sarah had moved to the side of the bed nearest the window.

"Well if you haven't guess yet I haven t had the best time with trainers." Chris said.

"But you've seen Dallas." Sarah continued. "He's not like your old trainer." Chris just rolled his eyes. "Well He's better that some stupid ten year old. Would you rather be caught by one of them?" Chris thought about this for a moment.

"Good point." He said. "Fine I'll stay but on one condition."

"And?" I asked.

"If I decide I want to leave then you won't stop me." He said.

"Fine." I said. "I'll worry about that later though. I just want some sleep."

"But you've been sleeping for..." But before Sarah could continue I drifted off...

XxXxX

Ya a lot happened in... Well at the time I thought it was one day. I got a new team member who ends up being a very good friend, and not just to me. Jack definitely acted differently than I thought he would have.

**Okay another chapter done. Dallas's secret is out and we gets a new team mate: Chris. I thinking about increasing the time inbetween chapter what do you guys think?**

**This is Raziel Beyon and I hope YOU have a good day because I'm not... Stupid cold...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay this is my main story so expect it to be updated more. I'm very sick at the moment and is may hinder my ability to write. This chapter it's self took two day, and that's when I was just starting to feel down. I hope you enjoy and wish me luck.**

**Chapter 12**

Okay Jack time for you to do any other one.

What, why?

Because I loved your reaction when you came in the next morning.

Oh... Ya...

Don't worry, I'll take over afterwards.

XxXxX

This is so cool! I'm travelling with a real psychic. I would not have guessed that Dallas was one. He kept it hidden very well. I'm guessing that's why he had that collapse. Last night I spent some time researching psychics and their abilities. According to an expert, the reason he had a mental break down was because he over did it. I wonder what he did? If he's been a psychic for so long he should be able to do a lot more.

After he told me to leave yesterday I did some exploring around town. They had quite a lot to see. There was a lot of people living in Mauville. They were probably here for the free power. From what I heard the gym leader specialized in electric type and supplies the power for the town, they need it too, not only was the population great but they had the Hoenn Game Corner.

I was tempted to go there but decided against it. They didn't allow pokemon inside and Dallas was still in the hospital. I did however pass by it, the large bulding sported a lot of neon lights and over signs. From outside you could here the music and even people screaming, whether it from joy or anger.

Now I was on my way to Dallas's room. From what the nurse said he had fallen asleep soon after he had left. Probably still hurt by his mental strain. The hallways were the average white that most hospitals or centres. Which they were both, it was rare not to find a hostipal that didn't help pokemon as well.

I walked down toward's Dallas door. The room didn't have one of those windows that you could look into the room from the outside. I requested it just for him, you know he likes his privacy. I gripped the handle and opened the door slowly.

What I saw made me want to scream, Dallas laid on the bed sound asleep while Sarah, Kim, and the Jolteon floted through the air, along with several other items that weren't bolted to the ground. Kim was trying desperatly to get back down to Dallas while the jolteon floted there, an annoyed look on his face.

Sarah on the other hand... "VEEEE!" She yelled happily as she bounced off wals launching herself around. She seemed to be having the time of her life. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I walked over to Kim and grabbed her from the air. The jolteon was floating above a chair so he was safe. Frankly I didn't want to catch Sarah so I let her fly freely.

I shook Dallas's shoulder. "Dallas get up!"...

XxXxX

Okay you're free to go.

Finally I'm starving.

Don't raid my fridge.

OUR fridge, and besides, I know what I can eat.

Okay fine just go...

XxXxX

I was awoken by the shaking of my shoulder. "Dallas get up!" Jack stood there holding Kim in his arms, she was really trying to get away from him. Why was he holding her in the first place? Then I heard the thud.

"Oww." I looked over and saw Sarah on the ground rubbing her head.

"That's what you get for flying around like and idiot." Chris said. "If you had stayed still you would have been fine." What happened? I rose from the bed with my elbows and rubbed my head. I had a slight head ache but nothing to be worried about.

"What happened?" I asked Jack as he set Kim down next to me.

"Well, I walked in here and everyone was floating." He explained. "The jolteon seemed fine so I grabbed Kim and woke you up, then everyone fell." He looked at Sarah who had hopped up on the bed. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Ya, I'm fine." I rolled my legs over the edge of the bed and stood for a few seconds, before I fell down. "Oww." I said. "What's wrong with my legs?"

"Unresponsive." The nurse who entered said. "You've been out for about five days and you body needs to get used to itself again. Shouldn't take to long, maybe a few hours." She walked over and helped me to my feet, I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Thanks." She smiled and said you're welcome. She left the room and closed the door. I looked down at my feet, Come on, move. I saw this in a movie once, move! "Damn. I hate not being able to move."

"Couldn't you just lift youself up?" Jack asked.

"How do you think I ended up here?" I replied. "I through a pokeball and got knocked out for five days."

"But you were just lifting everyhting in this room a minute ago." Jack explained.

[I know why.] Angela popped out of her pokeball. [In a sleeping state a psychic's power is much greater than when conscious, when Dallas slept he was able to do a lot more.]

"Oh." Jack said. "You still have to tell me what powers you have." He said looking back at me.

"After we leave, remember?" I stated. He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't know most of the powers I might have." I knew quite a few actually but the less he knew the better.

"Well, let's go and head to the gym." Jack said lifting me off the chair. "We can get Greger afterwards. He wouldn't be much help in the gym anyway, he uses electric types." I nodded and leaned my weight onto him. For a researcher he can lift a good amount.

As we walked I slowly got the feeling back in my legs. I was able to walk mostly now, only stumbling every once and awhile. Before we left the nurse gave me some medicine for my head ache. It help quite a bit and I could think clearly. Jack had decided, instead of just heading for the gym, he'd show me around.

After about an hour of that I said I was tired of just walking and wanted to get a move on. He agreed and led me to the gym. Once again, it looked like most on the outside but had it's own theme on the inside. Electricity bolts soared across telsa leading us towards the battle arena. The room was very well lit and the ground was mostly yellow and white. The pokeball symbol was still visible in the center.

There was an old man sitting in a chair across the field. His age was easily guessed by is completely white hair. "Ah welcome." He said cheerily. "I am Wattson. The gym leader of Mauville. May I ask your names?"

"Jack Sindley." Jack said.

"Dallas Hace." I said, had to keep up the act for a little while longer.

"Hace?" Wattson said. "I think I've heard of that before. Oh well, who will be battling?"

"That would be him." Jack said. "I'm just here to watch." Wattson nodded and stood from his chair. Jack walked over and sat in the stands, Angela sat next to him.

"So how many pokemon do you have with you?" Wattson asked.

"Three." I blurted out without thinking. I was going to say two, seeing as Chris and Sarah could probably take him on. Oh well Kim has the type advantage and no electrical moves could hurt her.

"Really?" I nodded. "Most of the trainers I have seen have atleast five or six by now."

"I like to make sure I know my pokemon." I said. "I make sure they trust me so I can return that."

"That's a very good mind set." Said Wattson. "Reminds me of someone from years ago. Okay I'll start." Wattson threw out his pokeball. Out came a small red and white sphere, voltorb. I would like to test chris but I think I'll save him for a stronger oppenent.

I nodded to Sarah who jumped into the field. Chris sat at my side and watched the two pokemon. [Sarah.]

[Dallas?] She asked.

[Yep, it's me.] I said. [I'll be giving direct commands like this from now on, it'll give us an advantage. Stay as a distance and dodge any of the voltorb's attack, they're not meant for speed and you're faster. Stick to shadow ball.]

Sarah nodded. [Okay lets do this.] Sarah fired a shadow ball at the voltorb. It took the hit and moved back several feet. It shook it's self off.

"Spark." Wattson commanded. The pokemon spun it's self at Sarah, sparks shooting off of it. Sarah easily dodge the slower pokemon and landed another shadow ball. the pokemon rolled over again but still stood. "Shock wave." The orb sparked again and sent a wave of electricity all around the field. Sarah could do nothing and took the hit. She shook herself, he fur fluffed up by the static.

"Ahh now I look like a big puff ball." Sarah complained. Chris and I both got a laugh out of her predicement. She glared at us and we stopped.

"Okay then, a very strong, little one isn't she." Wattson said. "Self-destruct." Oh no. Sarah didn't know what to do. The blast would have hit her no matter what she did. The voltorb glowed brightly.

"Don't just stand there dig!" Chris shouted. Dig? She doesn't know dig. Sarah smashed a paw into the ground, shattering it. She quickly dug under as the blast hit. I was sent to the ground by the force while Chris stood silently. Had he taught her dig while I was in the hospital?

"Oh, very smart move." Wattson said. "But it won't work a second time. Go magneton." A pokemon emerged onto the field. It was made of three metal spheres, each having an eye and two magnets. Sarah bursted from the gound, dirt covered her fur.

"I'm not doing that again." She said. Atleast he fur wasn't sticking up anymore.

Wattson wasted no time. "Supersonic." A very high pitched sound filled the room. Chris's ear twitched but other than that he didn't react to much. Sarah was covering her ears as the sound surrounded her. When it ended she was barely able to stand on her feet, confused. "Sonicboom." The menton shot a stream on sound at Sarah and scored a direct hit. She landed near me, unconscious.

"A very strong little eevee, she's got spunk." Wattson commented. "But it'll take a lot more than that to take me down." I looked down to Chris. He was glaring at the metal pokemon.

[Chris, you up for it?] I asked.

[More than you know.] He said. [I'll take care of this thing. Take care of Sarah.] I nodded and picked up her limp form. She was breathing softly and didn't seem to have any major injuries. Chris walked up to the center of the field. He shook himself which caused quite a lot of static discharge.

"Wow." Wattson said. "I've never seen a jolteon be able to produce so much electrical power." But before he could continue Chris had already dug his way underground. Magneton floated there scanning the field. Since it floated it couldn't feel the vibrations of Chris digging.

Afetr a moment rocks shot from below magneton sending it flying upwards. Chris popped out of the hole and shook the dirt from his fur. Magneton was knocked out with one hit. "Wow..." Wattson said. "Well it's time for the final battle." He returned his pokemon and sent out another. This one had yellow and blue fur on it's body. Manectric.

"Okay." Chris started. "I think little Kim would do just fine against him." What? Kim might have the type advantage but he's atleast four times her size!

[Are you sure?] I asked.

[As sure as you are a smart ass.] This was true. I could be a smart ass every once and a while. I nodded relaesing Kim onto the field.

"Finally!" She said with a hop. "I get to fight a strong pokemon!"

"I'm fighting a little girl." Manectric said. "This is pathetic." That comment didn't go well with Kim. She let loose a low growl and stomped her feet. The ground shook for a moment then stopped. "What was that supposed to do-" And like her first battle, which was quite ironic that it was against this pokemon's pre-evolved form, a large rock shot from the ground and launched manectric through the air.

"Ouch." Wattson said. "It's always the little ones that pack a big punch. Manectric use quick attack." The pokemon stood and charge at Kim. She giggled. Giggled? As he approached at increasing speeds, Kim openned her jaw. Oh no...

"YAAA OUCH!" Manectric ran around, Kim latched onto his leg. He couldn't shake her off and her jaw was locked. She twisted her teeth in his leg, causing him to fall over. When the dust cleared, Kim stood victorious over the electric type.

"That was fun." She said hopping down. Everyone but Chris was wided eyes, jaws dropped. Wattson was the first to get his composer.

"Well that sure was... Interesting." He said returning manectric. He walked over to the other side of the field were I was. "Well, you won. Here, the dynamo badge." He handed the badge to me. "It's helps with your pokemons speed. But it's not like they need it. You have a nice day. I have to review those tapes." Wattson headed off into a back room.

Jack walked over to Chris, Kim, and I. "Nice job." He said with a pat to my back. "Now we should get Sarah healed up and head to the daycare and pick everyone else up." I nodded in agreement.

Sarah seemed a bit uneasy as we walked into the daycare. She looked around like she was waitng for something to attack her. As we approached the front desk, an old woman came a greeted us. "Ah welcome." She said with a smile. "Will you be dropping off of picking up any pokemon?"

"Picking four." Jack said. "Greger, Ben, Tommy, and Lucy."

"Would you like to come back and get them?" The woman asked.

"Is that allowed?" Jack asked.

"I own the place I can do whatever I want." She stated. Jack and I shrugged and followed her in, Sarah followed as well but kept a slow pace.

The daycare was a wonderful place. It had habitats for any time of pokemon you could imagine, even a hot spring near the back. Pokemon ran around playing with each other and others just hung around. Ben was found in a tree near the enterence, well found isn't the word, he pounced Jack.

Tommy and Lucy were a bit harder to find, apparently they were playing hide and seek with some other pokemon. Greger was found in the more swampy biome. He was relaxing in the muk that was water there.

"If I'm correct, he went of that way." The daycare lady said pointing a finger towards a small path. "Watch out though some of the pokemon like to play pranks on those who get lost."

"Thanks for the info." I said walking past her, Chris and Sarah following. "Jack I'll find Greger you go hang around." He didn't seem to object because I couldn't hear him following. We walked down the path for about five minutes. I could sense the pokemon around us, some watching with curiousity and other making sure we don't do anything stupid.

We came into a small clearing like area. There was a large tree in the center surrounded by water. Inside, relaxing against said tree, was Greger. He seemed quite calm, sitting with his eyes close arms stretched out. "Greger, it's time to go." I said.

He opened an eye at me. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake up." He said rising form the water. "Everyone was so worried. I don't know why."

"Oh yes, because being out cold for five days is a good thing." I said sarcastically. Wow were did that come from? I never joke around. Changing in my body perhaps? Caused by the sudden surge of psychic power. My body must be trying to compensate. Great it'll be like puberty all over again.

"Are you sick?" Greger asked. "Because the Dallas I know hardly jokes."

"I don't know." I stated. "Been feeling strange for the past few weeks."

"And I'm guessing being a psychic doesn't help." Greger stated. "ya, couldn't hide it from me. It was a bit obvious after I saw all the stuff you did. Hypnotising people, a very unique skill."

"yes well it saved us some trouble." I said. "So are we going to leave or what." Greger waved a hand at me and exited the water. We headed back to the main area of the daycare.

"So who's the jolteon?" Greger asked.

"Chris." I said. "Our temporary or even permanent team mate."

"What do you mean by that?" Greger asked.

"Well he only joined on one condition." I explained. "That he could leave when every he wants."

"Simple request." Greger said. "Had a bad experience with a trainer and doesn't want to jump back in as a tamed pokemon. He has a ball I presume?"

"yes he does." I said pulling out a small blue and white ball. "He prefers to stay out though." Greger nodded.

As we wlked I couldn't help but listen to the converstation Chris and Sarah were having. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing." She said looking away.

"Now that's a dead lie." Chris said. "Didn't get your trainer skill of tongue did you?" He joked. "Really, what's wrong?"

Sarah sighed. "I was born here." She said.

"Then wouldn't it be a good thing to visit back? You know see old friends."

"I had none." Sarah said. "My parents trainer didn't want me so I was left here by myself."

"Oh." Chris said. "I'm sorry, bad memories."

"No it's alright." Sarah said. "Just as long as we don't run into any one that know's me we'll be fine." But things just never go right do they...

XxXxX

Fine I'll do it.

Thank you Sarah.

But you owe me.

What do I owe you?

A weekend off and you can take care of my kids.

Fine.

XxXxX

We finally made it back to the main areas of the dreaded daycare. I didn't like it here one bit and did not want to stay here any longer than I had to. If Dallas wasn't here I would have fought my way out by now. Then there's Chris, he was making sure I was alright. He paid attention to me, it made me happy.

Dallas was talking with Jack about something while Greger went over and relaxed enar a tree. He's really gotten lazy since he evolved. I sat down waiting to here Dallas say it's time to go. "Hey look who it is!" No no no no no no no no.

"Ya it's the little orphan eevee!" Another voice said. Just stay away. "Ahh, she came back nobody must have wanted her." I will not turn around I will not-

The three pokemon walked into view. One was a small red and yellow canine, a growlithe. He was the first to talk. The next was a black pokemon with yellow rings on it's body, an eeveelution, an umbeon. The final pokemon was a pokemon with an all yellow body, sandshrew.

"She must have reconsidered your offer." The sandshrew said to the umbreon. His offer...

-FLASHBACK-

"Ahh, the little eevees going to run away." Mocked sandshrew. I can't wait to leave this place. These three are trouble enough. Why did you have to leave me here?

"Maybe you should tell her?" Growlithe said. Tell me what?

"You could stay with me." Umbreon spoke. "We could have to much FUN together." I backed away. I may be young but I know what that ment. I looked back up at the fence. One chance, and I took it.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Ahh the eevee came running back to me how sweet." Umbeon said. "I guess you did make the wrong choice." He started circling around me, walking slowly. Chris... Help. "You couldn't make it out there on your own and now you came back, begging for us to take care of-" He was shot back by a thunder bolt.

"Back the hell off." Chris hopped in front of me. "You lay a single paw on her and I'll rip you head off." What he said made we want to cry, he did care.

"And who the hell are you?" Umbreon asked standing up.

"I'm her friend." Chris stated. "Now back off or I'll make sure you don't get back up." Umbreon adn Chris glared at each other.

"No." Umbeon fired a beam on darkness at Chris. He shoved me out of the way and easily dodged the move.

"Stay down." He whispered. "I have a plan." Chris stood up and turned towards the three pokemon. "That all you got?" Umbreon growled and unleashed another attack. Chris jumped out of the way and fired another bolt at him. This time however he dodged the attack.

Umbreon landed a few feet away. His buddies started firing attacks at Chris. He dodged them but was getting tired, I could tell. While he was distracted however, Umbreon approached me. "Aw looks like you have a little boy friend." He said coldly. "I hope he like scars." He raise a claws paw into the air.

"I don't think so!" Greger burst from the foliage and tackle Umbreon. "Don't mess with my friends." Greger punded a fist into his face and threw him to his lackeys. Chris and Greger stood in front of me in defense.

"What is going on here!" Screamed another voice. The elderly lady who owns this place walked out. "You three." she said looking at the gang of pokemon. "You are always causing trouble, I'm calling your trainer and you are banned from ever coming back."

I was laying on the ground as Dallas, who had followed, came up to me. "Sarah, are you alright?" He asked. I gave him a nodded, not want to talk. "Come one we're leaving." He picked me up allowing me to rest against him. "Thanks guys."

"Not a problem." Greger stated.

"I couldn't stand to see someone take advantage of her." Chris replied. His comment mad me smile.

"Okay well tomorrow we're heading north. That's where the closest gym is." Dallas said. "And don't worry Sarah, I promise we'll never go to another daycare again." With that we all left the daycare...

XxXxX

There, done.

That's all I need it wasn't much.

But you know I hate thinking about that place.

Oh really? The place where you-

And you're the one who says everyone else ruins the story. Arceus, you have a big mouth. Oh and I'll be gone this weekend.

What, why?

I have something that needs... Taken care of. I'll be back don't worry.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sarah... Sarah?

**Oh Sarah's got a secret. **

**Anyway some relationship building in this chapter and even some back guys, that may return later.**

**I hope you enjoyed, this is the ill Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay guys welcome back. I'm still very sick, a very bad cough my vocal cords are FUBAR, but I will not stop on my quest of writing! **

**Today we have one of the few kind of sad chapters. Dallas goes through some emotional stress but the help of some few friends, that may or may not appear later, help him along the way.**

**Chapter 13**

I always look back at this day. It was a day of... Weakness, or atleast that's what I thought it was. From this day on my emotions became... Uncontrollable. Let's just say it wasn't a good day.

And don't worry my mind's okay as of now, mostly...

XxXxX

How did I end up here? It was a good day but of course Jack had to go and get his directions mixed up. Now I'm stuck in some tower in the middle of the desert. Why am I here? Why am I even in this Arceus foresaken desert? Because... Because I lost Kim. I lost her. No matter what I say, no matter who I blame. It's all my fault she's gone.

I have to think. I can't let these strange emotions control me, I must think, think back. What happened earlier?

-A Few Hours Ago-

"So what other powers do you have?" For the past hour after leaving Mauville Jack has been pestering me about every little detail I may have hidden from him. He's asked about my life before I met him, how I got my powers, etc.

"Other than what you already know, I have no idea." I stated. He knows a lot, but then again he would have told someone if I didn't. That doesn't mean I had to like it.

Jack paused in his talking for a moment. "So you can really understand ANY pokemon?" He asked.

"Yes, or atleast the ones I've met." I said. I took a peek at his mind. "Yes, I can read minds and I can some what lift up things with my minds. But the last one you've already seen."

"Wow." Jack said stunned. I rolled my eyes. "One things still bothering me though." I looked up at him. "I thought psychic's had their powers from the time they were born. Why didn't you have them until resently?"

"So you did some research to?" He nodded. "I couldn't tell you. I have a few theories but none make much sense."

"Well what are they?" He asked.

Couldn't hurt. "Well, it could have been that when I was young I didn't understand them and they went away."

Jack took in the information. "That doesn't make much sense. Even if you didn't udnerstand them they shouldn't ."

"Like I said, just theories." I restated.

"Anything else?"

"Well it could be the fact that I hated-" But I stopped myself. That's one theory I want to keep to myself.

"Hated what?" Jack asked.

"A lot of things." I said.

"Like what?"

Great. "My parents for one. They always tried to force things on me, I hated them for it."

"Well strong emotions are a negative effect on psychic powers." Jack said. Good he bought it. "Maybe you're strong hatred had a very negative effect on your mind and blocked out your powers."

[I've heard of it before.] Angela cut in. [Hate can destroy a psychic's connection with their powers, leaving them completely powerless.] Well that was my answer. My obvious hate for pokemon blocked out my powers. When I befriended Sarah they must have been awakened. And now they're trying to catch up with my age.

"So which one of you guy's know which way to go?" Sarah asked. We had approached a small fork in the road. One path headed north and the other west. Jack had mentioned this before we left. He had 'memorized' the map of the area and knew exactly which way to go.

"We keep heading north." Jack stated. "We'll reach the next city in no time."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He may be evolution smart but directions, I was doubtful.

"Yep." He said heading down the path.

"What have we got to lose." Chris said. "Besides if he's wrong I can shock him then you can drag him back and head the other way."

"I like the shocking part." I said. "But dragging isn't my thing."

Jack must have heard me. "What about shocking and dragging?"

"Oh, the wonders of being able to understand what you can't." I said patting Jack on the back. "Lets go. I want to reach the next city soon. We'll have to turn back and travel through Mauville again to get to the next city."

For the next thirty minutes we walked down the path. We had not seen any sight of a city anywhere and I was losing my patience. "Jack, I thought you said this was the right way?"

"It is, trust me." He said. "Just a little bit further." I sighed and continued on, which was not the best idea.

We scaled the side of a cliff in a large desert, a sandstorm whipped around our clothes. I told Jack we should have turned back but he didn't listen. He was persistant that this was the right way to go. I was keeping my back against the wall and moved carefully. "Dad, I love this weather!"

Why did I let Kim out? "Kim now's not the time." I shouted. "We have to get through the-" Then the ground started shaking. Jack clung to the wall, eyes glued shut. I had returned Sarah and Chris to their pokeballs. Sarah didn't fight saying 'she didn't want sand in her fur anyway. At the moment my blat was around my jacket keeping it from ripping away from me.

The ground stopped shaking. "Well that was-"

"KIM!" The ground collasped under her. She screamed as she fell. I ran from the wall, the storm ripping my belt and throughing my jacket back. No time I have to get her, I dived.

The next few minutes were a blur. I had successfully grabbed Kim as we fell and I was now tumbling down the side of the cliff. The sand whipped my hair around. I held my breath and Kim close, I could not lose her, not in the desert.

I hit a back of sand and stopped. I opened my eyes to get a look around. We had fallen quite a bit and I was surprised I hadn't gotten seriously hurt. I looked down at Kim who was shivering uncontrollably in my arms. "Kim calm down, I got you."

"Daddy, what happened?" She asked.

"We fell down but it's alright, I'll take care of you." I said. I sat up slowly leaning back against the cliff side. I wasn't having a problem with the desert heat but it was the sand slapping we that was getting to me. I stood up. "We have to find our way out. If Jack is smart he'll be heading back the way we came."

Kim didn't answer but she didn't need to. I could here her thoughts. For some reason she was scraed of what might be here than the fact we could die out here, well maybe not her but I have a high chance.

I trotted through the sand slowly. The sand was filling my shoes and the buttom of my pants. The sand was actually quite nice but I had no time to enjoy it. I was breathing slowly to conserve energy. A child we worry even more if it's parents heart rate increase in dire times. Kim was held to my chest and she didn't need to be more scared than she is now.

After, what I thought was ten minutes I heard a faint sound. The sound increased in volume as time went by. It was like a flapping. What kind of flying type would be caught in a sandstorm? My question was answered quickly. I was harshly thrown to the ground by a strong wind. I held Kim tightly to my chest.

"Gah!" I said hitting my side into a large rock. The bird swopped down low enough for me to see it. It was all green and had red coverings on it's eyes. A flygon, but why would it attack me.

"Give the child to me." He said. Child?... Kim. I looked down at her, she was still cowering against my chest.

I stood up slowly and felt the rush of liquid down my arm. I looked down and notice the rock had caused a large cut on my upper arm. "No." I said slowly. "She's not yours."

"You have no choice human." The flygon said. "She does not belong to you. She belongs with us." The flygon flew at me, knocking be to the ground. Because of my hurt my arm, Kim was knocked from my grasp.

"Kim!" I shouted as she flew away from me. The flygon landed nest to her, picking her up and looking at me. I saw tears trail down her face.

"Daddy!" She screamed as the flygon took off in the opposite direction.

"No." I siad quietly. "No no no no no!" I bolted off in the direction...

-Present time-

And now I'm stuck in some side of sand tower. What am I going to do? I was still bleeding, the sand wasn't helping, and I had lost the trail of the flygon. I leaned against the wall, a tear trailign down my face. "How could I lose her." I said to myself. I heard a noise from the other side of the main room. "Who's there?" I slowly stood on wobbly legs. The blood lose was getting to my head and I was very dizzy.

"What is wrong human?" A voice said. I looked around but saw nothing. "Don't not worry I will not harm you." The ground shook a bit and a creature dug it's way out. It was covered in a kind of armor that shined a very bright red. It was svereal layers of said armor covering it's chest. It's tail swayed slowly and it's claw arms hugged against it's body, showing it was not about to attack.

"W-what are you?" I asked slowly. For once a pokemon stumped me.

"I am an Armaldo." He said. "And this is my home, Mirage Tower." He stepped closer. "What are you doing here human? You should be leaving the desert with that kind of wound."

"I can't." I said. "My..." I took a deep breath. "My daughter was taken, I can't leave her."

"Daughter?" Armaldo asked. "Aren't you a bit young to have a family?"

"She's..." I shook my head. "She's a pokemon. I was there when she hatched." I raised my scarred hand. "She marked me as her parent." I coughed a bit.

Armaldo took a few steps foward and examined my hand. After a few moments he backed up and sighed. "She's a trapinch?" He said, I gave a weak nod. "So a flygon took her." I gave another nod. "Listen..." He gave a wave with his claw.

"Dallas." I said.

"Dallas." he repeated. "Your... Daughter... was taken to one of the higher cliffs. That's where the flygon nest and raise their young. Trapinch eggs hatch faster in the heat so the desert is the perfect place for them."

"And how do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Because I have a good friend who lives there." He said. "I am Havok, my friend is Aven. We were once captured pokemon but once our trainer retired her released all of us in our natural habitats. We keep in contact."

"Could you take me up there?" I asked.

"I could but will not." Havok said. "If you were to fall off of me while I dug then you would surely be crushed."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" I shouted. "ALL I WANT TO DO IS GET MY KIM BACK! If you won't help me I travel across with Arceus-damn desert and climb the bloddy cliff myself. I just want to do is see my Kim again, safe and sound."

Havok closed his eyes. "Okay I'll help you." He said turning around. "My trainer used to ride me underground all the time. He would grip my sides and would easily hold on. With your arm it may be a problem."

I nodded and climbed aboard. My arm burned with pain as I wrapped my finger around his feather-like appendages. He shoved his claws into the ground and dived, digging into the sand.

Once he had reached solid rock he stayed low and kept digging. the dirt and sand skimmed my skin, leaving it red as we went. I wish I could make barriers, then I could just make one around myself and avoid this pain.

It didn't last long however and Havok and I burst from the ground. The cliff side we now sat on was to high up for the storm to reach. I looked down at the swirling sand. How did I survive down there?

"Dallas." I looked up at Havok. "All you need to do is head up that path and you'll reach the nesting area. Aven should have felt my vibrations by now and will be expecting me. Mention my name and he'll understand." He turned back towards the desert. "And since you can easily understand he you'll have no trouble with him."

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and jumped down the cliff. I looked up at the narrow path in front of me. I ahd to keep going... If not for me but for Kim and the rest of the team. I couldn't live with myself if I return with out her. I started walking.

The mud must have stopped the bleeding because my dizzyness was wearing away. I kept walking up the path, the sun blazing down at me. I was thirsty and even my strange liking for the heat wasn't helping. I looked up at the sky and shook my head. "I have to keep moving."

I walked for some time before anything happened. Three shadows appeared in the sky and slowly grew in size. The three figure were all flygons. "Human what are you doing up here?" The middle one asked.

"I... I'm looking for Aven." I said. The middle one moved closer. "Havok brought me up here."

"Why did Havok bring you up here?" The middle one asked again.

"I'm guessing you're Aven?" He nodded. "I came her for my daughter."

"Daughter?" One of the others said. "There are no humans here."

"Quiet." Aven said. He was obviously their leader. "Let him speak."

"Thanks." I said. "Her name is Kim. She came into the desert with me and was taken by one of your people." The last one moved up.

"You're the human you had one of ours children." He said. "He had taken a little on-"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I felt a sudden energy in my. I raised my injured arm and swung it. The flygon was thrown into the wall and collasped to the ground. "I took no one." I panted. "He attacked me and took my daughter." I raised my other arm. "Here's your proof."

Aven flew closer and examined my hand. He turned back to the other flygon. "Get him out of here now." He commanded. The flygon nodded and lifted him up and flew away. "Come with me friend. I'll help you find your daughter." I nodded and followed.

While we walked Aven tookt he time to question me. "How did you get a trapinch egg?"

"From the daycare." I said. "I'm guessing you know since you used to be a trained pokemon." He nodded. "She hatched a few weeks ago and marked me."

"Interesting." Aven said. "How did you do that... Thing when you threw that idiot into the wall?"

"I'm a psychic." I explained. "My power are greatly increased during emotional trauma."

"Okay." Aven said. "I'm sorry one of the scouts put you through all of this. I can't believe you came all the way here for her."

"She's family." I said. "I never leave family behind." He nodded in agreement.

The rest of the trip was in silence. When we reached their camp/nesting grounds all the pokemon stared. There were several flygons, vibrava, and lots of trapinch. Their gazes followed Aven and I as we walked. "My people this man's child was taken from him." He explained. "She was brought here a short time ago."

"There are no human children here!" Someone shouted.

"He's looking for a young trapinch." Aven said. "She marked him and by our law is her parent." Several conversations started was he finished. I took the time to look for Kim myself.

[Kim?] I asked. [Are you there, can you hear me?]

[Daddy?] I heard. [Daddy where are you? I'm scared.]

[Don't worry Kim.] I said. [I'm here. I have a friend and we're coming to get you.] I openned my eyes. Several of the pokemon had moved closer to get a better look at me.

"Please move." Aven said. "We have to find..."

"Kim." I said.

"Kim... I very good name." Aven said. "Come I'll take you to where we keep the young." I nodded and followed him. He led me to a small cave. Inside were several mothers with there children. Other female sat near the corner of the cave, talking to something.

"Who is your family?" One asked.

"None of you." A familiar voice said.

"Kim." I said looking around them.

"Daddy!" Kim ran from the group and jumped at me. "Daddy, I missed you."

"I missed you to Kim." I said. "Thank you Aven."

"Not a problem." He said. "I am glad to help any friend of Havok's." He paused. "You are a trainer, yes?" I nodded. "Then you'll need some help for the travel to the next city. I could take you."

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. "Call it even for my scouts idiocy." I nodded. We left the cave and allowed me yo climb aboard. "Okay hold on tight and don't look down." With one jump we wereoff.

As we flew a thought popped into my head. Why didn't I try to call Jack? Oh ya that's right, the sandstorm blocked my signal. Still holding onto Kim, I pulled out my still intact nav and dialed his number.

"Dallas!" Came a vocie from the other end. "You made it out."

"Ya barely." I said. "Where are you?"

"Lavaridge Town." He said. "I was about to go to the police and have them send out a search party. I'm glad I didn't, how's Kim?"

"A bit shaken but other than that fine." I said. "I'll be landing shortly."

"Landing?" Jack said "What do you mean by-" But I hung up. I wanted to enkoy the rest of my flight.

Aven landed safely on the ground and let us off. After a few words we said good-bye and he flew off. I was outside of the pokemon center when Jack exited. "Dallas!" He said. "Man, you scared me for a minute. Don't worry about your belt I saved if before the storm took it away." He handed me my belt, all pokeballs accounted for.

"Thanks now will you excuse me I have to collaspe from blood loss." I heard him say something but everyhting went black.

XxXxX

Ya, a pretty eventful day. You would have had to see it to really feel the pain I went through.

Just wait to you see the next day...

**Okay and that wraps it up. I'd like to thank you guys for reading and hop you have a wonderful day :)**

**-Raziel Beyon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay guys sorry for the delay, I've been busy with Mass Effect 3 and didn't get the time to publish this chapter. I haven't worked on any writing since I started the game so don't expect a lot of updates for a little while. Don't worry I will keep writing it's just video gaming is my numero uno hobby and writing is second.**

**Chapter 14**

Okay some of you may have taken my last comment as bad. Well I just meant it was eventful so don't worry.

XxXxX

'Stay in bed' they said. 'You need to rest and let your arm heal'. No, I will not just sit around. I have to get out of here. After what happened in the desert... I have to get stronger. I snuck out at night and left the city. My destination: The volcano. If I could climb it them I would have some time by myself to train my abilities. No Jack or any of my pokemon, just me.

Now getting to the cave that led up to the mountain was easy, getting through it would be much harder. I had no pokemon with me and fire and poison types filled this cave. I'd have to rely on myself to make it through, but wasn't that the point of this? To make myself stronger so I wouldn't have rely on others for help in dire situations.

My arm was still a bit sore but at least now it had a good bandage on it. Thankfully it required two stitches and I would not have to worry about the wound re-opening. The bandage would last until the wound had fully healed and would not need replacing. I'll just have to watch out for anything, it can still be easy ripped and I don't want that.

The cave was easily spotted near the lift that headed up the side of the mountain, it's large mouth threatening those you passed by. Not very scary, just a large cave with sharp rocks pointing down at you, nothing to be afraid of.

I entered the cave with the flash light I 'borrowed' from Jack's pack. I left a note saying I would return it, that counts for something. The light was powerful and lit up about fifteen feet in front of me. If anything decided to attack I would see them first.

I walked in the cave for a few minutes and nothing happened. There were no sounds or even thoughts travelling through these caves. Did I enter the right one? I thought there was only one cave at the base of the mountain. Shouldn't there be pokemon in here? I felt a cold breeze. A cold breeze? Why the well is there a cold breeze inside of a volcano?

"Just chalk it up to my coming insanity." I said to myself. I continued walked forward until face with a disturbing find. At the beginning of a turn in the cave I saw a frozen koffing. How the hell did it get frozen? More importantly, why is an ice type in a volcano? I continued down the path, not even giving a second glance at the frozen pokemon. Whatever it did, it probably deserved it.

The smell of fire soon filled my sense as I continued on. Finally, a good sign. Maybe I'm getting closer to the top... I was thrown back by a strong and cold wind. I landed on the ground with a grunt. Who the hell is throwing around cold wind in a fucking volcano! I stood up and charged down the path...

Only to almost be hit by a frozen pokemon. I was able to avoid it only by luck. The room was covered in snow and a few pokemon laid about. Mostly poison types and even a fire or two. Standing in the center was a large white pokemon. It's coat was stained with blood and scorch marks. The large scythe on it's head glowed white. Why is an absol here?

"What do you want?" A female too. How did she end up here? Absol's natural habitat is on the other side of the small river next to Mauville. "I'm not asking again!"

I shook my head. "I'm only trying to reach the top of the mountain." I said raising my hands. "I don't even have any pokeballs for pokemon." She looked me up and down, scanning for any kind of weapon. Strange, even though she's a dark type I can still read her mind.

"Why didn't you just take the lifts?" She asked. "And why are you even here, it's the middle of the night."

"I could be asking you the same thing." I said. "Why are you here? Your habitat is fairly far away and I'm pretty sure this volcano is dormant so your senses shouldn't have brought you here." I took another look around the room. "And don't absols travel in small packs. Especially considering people think you cause the natural disasters you try to warn them about."

"How do you know so much?" She asked.

"Well, unlike most humans, I use my brain for better purposes." I explained. "I did a lot of studying of the pokemon in the Hoenn region in school. A walking pokedex, if you will." I looked back at the absol. "You still never answered my question but I have answered all of yours."

She sighed. "I'm here because I needed to be stronger." Similar stories much. "And you didn't answer all my questions. Why are you here?"

"Well we have similar intentions." I stated. "I came here hoping to become stronger."

"A human coming to a cave filled with pokemon to become stronger? That's a first." She said.

"Oh ha-ha." I said. "And I'm guessing a psychic human is a first to." She stopped and looked at me. "Ya, I don't look the part do I."

"No." She said. "In fact your purple eyes had me wondering." Purple eyes? Well that was a factor I completely over looked. "Why would you need to become stronger? At your age you should have good control of your powers."

"Like you would know." I said. "My powers didn't show until recently and let s just say they are trying to catch up what my age."

"Well then you're in quite a pickle." She stated. "I suppose we could work together to reach the top."

I nodded. "With your obvious combat skills and my abilities we could easily fight our way through the cave. But I have to say this now, my skills are not great and do not expect me to be able to do much."

"Can you read minds?" I nodded. "Just point the way and they'll drop." Simple, easy... I like the way she thinks. I walked through the slush that used to be snow, from what I presume was a blizzard attack, that had melted during our conversation. Once I reached her I got a better look at her injures.

"You are very hurt." I said. "You should take it easy. Keep to long range attacks." She didn't say anything. I hope she got the message.

As we walked our little combination of thought and power proved quite useful. I would point out hidden enemies and she would dispatch them. She had even took my advice and stayed away from close up attacks. We were working together perfectly, and I didn't even know her name.

As we went the enemies number slowly decreased. The other pokemon had either decided we were too tough or my companion had taken down all the opposing pokemon in the cave. Quite an amazing feat, especially considering her injures. I'd have to repay her for her help one day.

After another hour we finally saw the exit to the cave. We probably would have ran for the exit if not for our tired state. We must have been in there longer than we thought because it was sunrise as we walked the top on the mountain. Several people watched as we walked. A human who looked like he had fallen down too many times and an absol that look like it just fought Groudon, a strange sight to see.

We walked over to the edge on the crater that was once filled with the blood of the Earth. A leaned against the railing and sighed. "It's funny really." I said.

"What?" The absol asked.

"We finally made it up her and I don't feel any different." I stated. "I just feel tired."

"Well I'm guessing your injured arm isn't helping." I looked down at my arm. A red stain had bled through the fabric. So much for it not re-opening.

"I didn't even notice it." I said. How could I? My entire right arm was numb form the medicine they had given me. Powerful stuff, probably used for larger pokemon. I flexed my hands. "You know what. I don't even know your name."

She giggled a bit. "And I don't know yours." She said. "We fought together in the cave without even getting to know each other."

"Ya." I said. "Name's Dallas."

"Isabel." She said. "My mother named me after her old trainer. She always talked about her adventures." She had a smile on her face while she talked. "When she retired she brought my mother back where she had found her. She met my father sometime after and well..."

"I understand." I said. "The reason I came here was because of my daughter." I paused for a moment. "And before you ask, she's a pokemon. I was the first thing she saw."

"Ah yes, the whole 'if you're the first thing they see, you're stuck with them' thing." Isabel said. "Not all pokemon do that you know."

"Really?" I said. "I thought it was a universal thing."

"Nope." She said. "Some of us, including absol, know who their parents are by smell. Our egg shells are coated with them and that's the first thing we smell."

"So very similar except with a different sense." I stated.

She laughed. "Yak, I suppose. But at least you won't have to worry about seeing the wrong person." We both shared a laugh. After it died down she asked. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Isabel said. "I can feel you in my mind. You may be able to read it but it's unnatural for a dark type to have another mind in it's head."

"Very useful thing to know." I said. "And I have no idea what we do now. I guess it would be best to head back down the mountain."

"I'm not allowed on the cable cars, no pokeball." Isabel started. "And I'm not going back through that cave."

"Yes but there is a third way of getting down." I said.

"And that would be?" Isabel asked. All I did was give her a smile.

I led her to a small opening in the trees that lined the south side of the volcano. The ash that fell had covered the trees making them look really strange. Several people talked with an old woman. Apparently she sold some very good cookies. Before we left however, I stopped by and purchased some. "And they're good for pokemon too." Was what she told me.

Isabel was sitting by the tree when I walked back over. "What was that about?" She asked. I opened my hand a revealed a cookie. "A cookie. Really?" I nodded. She sniffed it before taking it away. After a couple of chews she quickly swallowed the cookie. "Wow that was good."

"Ya, I know." I said. "And they were pretty cheap, not bad for something good." I walked back over to the entrance. "Come on we'd better get through here before the hikers start taking trips. They like to battle."

Isabel nodded. "And I'm not feeling up for it. I still need my strength to make it back home."

"And where would that be?" I asked as we passed through the trees.

"South of one of your human cities." She said. "All of their houses are in the trees. All except one which I see injured pokemon always taken into."

"A pokemon centre." I said. "They're for trainers to take their pokemon after they've battled." I explained. She nodded.

"My mother told me about them." She said. "They always had the same nice nurse to take care of them." She sighed. "I wish we had them in the wild. Pokemon are always getting hurt and have nothing to help them."

"It's seems bad to live in the wild." I said. "But then again what freedoms do you lose while you're a trained pokemon. In the wild you can go anywhere. While captured you have no choice in the matter."

"Ya." Isabel said. "But there's something you can't get in the wild."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"That special bond between trainer and pokemon." She explained. "That feeling of accomplishment and glory after every victory. The trust you share with your partners. The knowledge that the person you're travelling with cares about you."

"I understand." I said. "My powers didn't show themselves until I got my first pokemon. She opened a new world for me. Ever since then I have gotten closer to her and the others that travel with me, it's really amazing to see your friends grow stronger as you do."

"Maybe that's your deal." Isabel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe you don't need to train." She said. "Maybe it's the fact that you grow with your pokemon and get stronger as they do. You powers will grow as theirs do."

"I can't believe I never thought of that." I said. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." She replied. "Because of you I got experience what it's like to be with a trainer and I'm grateful." At those last words we reached the bottom of the slope that we travelled down. We exited through the trees and ended up right outside of Lavaridge.

"Well I guess this is good-bye." I said.

"Yes, I suppose." Isabel said. "I enjoyed our short time together."

"I did as well." I kneeled down to her level and gave her a hug. She did her best to return it, place a paw on my back and resting her head on my shoulder. "You get home safe."

"And be safe on your journey." She said as I stood up. "I hope to see you again."

"I'm sure we'll cross paths again." I said. "Hopefully not in a dark cave filled with dangerous pokemon." We shared a laugh. "Safe travels." I said with a wave. She nodded and took off in the other direction. Save her strength? If she could do that I don't want to see her when she's not beaten to a pulp.

"Dallas?" I heard. "Dallas!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Sarah along with Chris and Jack running over.

"Dallas, what the hell man!" Jack yelled. "You're asking to get hurt, aren't you?"

I laughed, and not just a little. You'd think I would be tired or even a bit hurt but no, I was completely content. "You guys should see the look on your faces." I said through my laughs.

"Dallas, what's wrong with you?" Sarah asked.

"What's wrong with me?" I repeated. "I feel great! In fact I feel like I could rip a tree from it's roots!" A loud noise sounded from behind us. Their expressions changed in an instant, I turned around and an up rooted tree was floating behind me. "Holy..." Then the tree fell.

"Umm, Dallas we should get you back to the centre." Jack said.

"Why would I need to go back?" I asked. "I feel fine."

"Dallas your wound has opened." Chris said. "Now they'll really need to put stitches in you." I looked at my arms. Sure enough blood was streaming down through the bandages. "And I'm sure you're going to have a scar."

"Oh well." I said. "If I get a scar it's because of my own doing."

"Dallas what happened to you while you were gone?" Sarah asked.

"I..." I couldn't form the words. What did happen to me? I had a revelation that's what. "I couldn't tell you. I just feel great. Where's Kim I want to see her."

"She's been in your room since we found it empty." Jack said. "You had us worried, again."

"Listen, I'm sorry but I have to run." I ran past the three and ran to the centre, ignoring them and their pleads. I ran through the town, blood still dripping off my arm. Was it the blood loss that's making me like this? No, it couldn't be. I would have fallen from it a long time ago. I feel something inside of me, giving me energy, fuelling this amazing feeling.

I almost burst through the doors of the centre. Nurse Joy was busy with someone else as I hopped the counter and into the operating rooms. I heard a few screams but kept running. I came to my room and opened it quickly. "Kim." I said.

She shouted from the bed at me. "Dad!" She said. "I thought you'd left us."

"Never." I said. "Just need some time alone. But tomorrow..."

"Ya?" She asked.

"We start some serious training." I said. "You'll need it if you're going to help me beat this gym."

"Yay!" She said happily. It felt great to make others happy. My negative side had disappeared and was replaced by something almost unknown to me. The feeling of happiness. I felt like I was on top of the world. This feeling was great and it warmed me, almost like I had a fire stone inside of me.

I set Kim on my shoulders and walked out of the room. I was in the main room, where Sarah, Chris, and Jack were standing there. They all look worried, Chris the least. Jack was talking with Joy. "And he just flew past you?"

"Yes." She said. "I couldn't believe how much energy he had; with that cut opened he shouldn't be moving at all."

Jack looked away and saw me. "Dallas what are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Waiting for stitches." I said. Nurse Joy walked over and examined my arm.

"Yes, you will need some." She said. "Please come into the back and leave your pokemon here."

"Okay Kim you have to stay here." I said handing her to Jack. "I have to go get my arm fixed and I promise when I get done we'll train."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Dallas are you going insane?" Jack asked.

I gave him another shrug and said before Joy pulled me away. "Probably."  
>XxXxX<p>

What did I say? It was a happy day and I'll never forget it. It was the day I went from the hate filled person to what I am today.

Those feeling returned here and there but they disappeared quickly. I had control now and my emotions didn't affect how my powers acted. Not only was I going to train my pokemon harder but I would be right alongside them, grow along with them.

I did meet Isabel later in my journey. But that's for another time...

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the newest character and the chapter. **

**Hope you have a nice day :)**

**-Raziel Beyon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author s Note: Okay guys sorry about the wait. I was busy playing games, one on behalf of my edititor and perverted friends Solid, and didn't get around to it. From now on however I'll be updating at a slowed rate because I have other things to do and like I said before, writing isn't my first hobby. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. I really don't like it but whatever...**

**Chapter 15**

The next day wasn't much compared to the one before. I had completely snapped, according to Jack, and was having the time of my life. Emotions I had never felt before filled my mind and made me... Insane. My mind was jumbled up with different things that even made me have a complete mental break down.

Not to say it wasn't a good thing. I actually enjoy my random spouts of emotional break-down here and there, as long as they aren't the bad kind. Those one aren't very fun. But thankfully they don't happen too often and I can enjoy myself here and there...

XxXxX

I feel like I drank too much coffee. My body was practically leaking energy out of every pore. It feels amazing but it can't last, I'll have to make the best out of this. I'll have to do my training and hopefully the gym battle before I run out of this amazing energy. "Dallas, are you sure you're fine?" Jack asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "I feel fantastic! I haven't felt like this in my entire life." I spun around on my heel. "I have to find a place to train. A nice open area would be best but I highly doubt we'll find one nearby."

"Maybe I should have Angela take a look at you." Jack said. "You are a psychic and she may be able to help."

"Later." I said. "I promised Kim I would train her and I intend on keeping my promise." I continued down the road out of the city. I would like to find an open for a few reasons, the most important is to help Kim control her earth power. If she could fully control it she would be the best pokemon, other than Greger, in the next gym. Fire types, I feel just great thinking about it.

"Dallas, slow down!" Jack called. Apparently I had broken into a sprint while thinking to myself. I slowed down a bit and allowed him to catch up. "Dallas we can't get too far away from the city." He said. "I don't feel like staying out here when we have rooms in the centre."

"I feel the same way." I stated. "But I would also like to train and battle the gym leader. She's an expert with fire types and I feel strangely draw to fire."

"Great." Jack started. "I'm travelling with an insane psychic pyro. I hope you don't try and light me on fire while I sleep."

"Nonsense." I said. "That would be counter-productive. Your knowledge of evolution is a great asset to me and it would hurt me dearly to see you come to harm." Wow, did I really just say that? Okay something is wrong with me. After training I'll ask Angela to take a peek at me. "Sorry." I said. "I don't know what's going on in my head."

"You and me both." Jack said. "Look, a nice open area, perfect for you to train in." Jack was pointing towards the perfect place. It was a nice area, devoid of anything that may cause trouble, a nice place to practice an earth shattering move. "Anyway what happened yesterday?"

"I went through the volcano." I said taking a seat in the middle of the field.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Training." I said. "I was hoping to increase my power by challenging myself." I paused and took a deep breath. The air smelled nice. "It didn't work out to well however, I didn't even get better control of my abilities."

"Better control? You ripped a tree out of the ground." Jack said.

"That was because of..." I trailed off. I wonder how Isabel is doing. She said she would return home, I wonder where that is? I hope she made it back alright. I especially don't want some trainer to catch her either. I wanted her to be free, or else I would have asked her to join me. But since she left I feel kind of empty. The same feeling I had when Kim was taken from me.

I pushed the thought aside. It's probably because I spent time with her while she trained. I'm guessing it didn't matter what kind of pokemon I trained with, wild or not. But it feels like I should have asked her. Would she have stayed? I pulled out my pokeballs and released them. "Ah, finally time for a stretch." Greger said. "So, have you really lost it?"

"No he hasn't." Kim said. "He's just really happy."

"Kim." Sarah started. "There may be something wrong with him."

"Have you seen him act this way at all?" Chris asked.

"Never." Greger said. "He always keeps his-"

"Okay." I shot up from my seated position. "Time for some training, I want everyone at their best for the next gym."

"Okay, Dallas." Greger said. "I'll humor your new self. What would you like us to do?"

"Anything you want." I said. "I want you guys to practice what you want to. You guys are old enough to train with yourselves and not hurt each other." I looked to Kim. "I will be training with Kim. She'll be a big help if she can fully control her earth power."

"Fine." Greger said. He looked at Chris. "I might be part ground but I still don't like electricity."

"Fine." Chris stated. "I have other moves I've needed to practice with Sarah. You can punch a couple of trees."

"Works for me." Greger said. "I could use with some good physical attacks." Greger walked to one of the few surrounding trees, he then pulled back a fist and swung. "FFF..." He said rubbing his hand. He took a deep breath. "I really need to work on that."

"Ya, you do that." Chris said. "Sarah, would you like to train some of the moves I taught you?"

Sarah shook herself from the daze she was in. "O-okay." She said nervously. Chris led Sarah to the opposite side of the clearing, leaving Kim, Jack, and I at the centre.

"Why don't you train yourself as well?" I suggested. "You never know when you'll need them, and Barry doesn't seem too happy about not evolving first."

"Ya, good point." Jack said. "But I'll find a different place. I don't think I want to be here when you guys get into it." With a wave, Jack walked away.

"What's his problem?" Kim asked.

"Would you want to be around when a little thing starts throwing earth around?" I asked.

Kim laughed a bit. "Ya, I guess. So where do we start?"

Good question. "I guess we start on how long it takes you to use the attack." I said moving back. I picked up a small pebble. "Okay I'm going to set this down over there." I pointed towards a nice open spot. "I'll time how long it takes you to launch it into the air."

"Okay." Kim said with a small nod. I set the pebble down and moved a distance away. Kim stomped the ground, it shook for a second then stopped. After about five seconds the ground shot up and launched the pebble into the air.

"A bit of a delay." I said. "But that kind of delay could be a problem. A pokemon would know you're using that attack and dodge before it hits." I walked other to Kim. "Try putting more force into you stomp. Maybe the vibrations will decrease the delay." Kim nodded again.

I placed the pebble back down. I didn't wait too long before getting to a safe distance. I gave Kim the go ahead. The next thing that happened was unexpected. She definitely hit the ground hard, the area shook violently for a split second then the pebble was launched into the air by a section of the ground shooting up.

"FFFFUUUU!" I turned in time to see Greger get pelted by the small rock. He was holding his head and sitting on the ground. "Who the hell through a rock at me?"

"Greger, language." Chris said. "And it was an accident. Kim launched the rock into the air."

"Dallas I think that's enough earth shattering moves for the day." Sarah said. "I think with that little display, we could head back."

"I think she's right." Chris said. "Besides we still need to get back to town before dark." As Chris walked by me he said. "I think we're ready anyway. I'm sure Kim could take down this gym by herself."

"Okay fine." I said. "Let s go find Jack. I'm sure he wants to go back to." I decided to just let them walk for a bit. They did some training, which I was hoping to get more done, and they could use some time out of their, what I suspect to be very cramped, pokeballs.

We walked for a good ten minutes until we noticed Jack sitting on the ground staring at something quite interesting, it was almost dead looking except for the obvious fact it floated. "Jack what is that?" I asked.

"Shhh." He said continuing to stare. "It's Ben." The pokemon floated closer to Jack. "He evolved but not into a ninjask."

"So you have a shedinja now." I said. "Well that should help with your research now shouldn't it?"

Jack stood, ben floating up to his level again. "Yes it's very helpful." He stated. "How did you're training go?"

"Greger got pelted with a pebble." I said. "But Kim's doing well with her earth power and we'll be going against the gym tomorrow."

"Great." He said. "This place was getting boring. I also got news that the gym leader in Petalburg has finally returned from his trip. We'll make good time if we head there afterwards."

"Agreed." I said. "I can't wait for the gym battle."

"Still a bit loopy I see." Jack said. "When we get back Angela's going to give you a complete mind check over, we can't have you losing it."

The walk back was uneventful and my energy was leaving me. I could feel myself slowly slipping back. My mind was returning to normal and the events of the day finally registered. What the hell is wrong with me? Whatever the time I spent with Isabel had done something to me. I cannot allow that to happen again.

We reached the centre as the sun set. I was saddened I didn't get to spend more time in the light, but maybe that's just my other side talking. We were greeted by Nurse Joy when we entered and she gave us our room keys, no point in taking them with us and then getting them lost. The room was average side with two beds, a small couch and a TV. It reminded me of my room at home except for the second bed.

"Okay let s talk to Angela." I said sitting on the bed. "I would like to figure out what was wrong with me." I had returned everyone but Sarah when we entered town. Sarah sat next to me right now.

Jack pulled out her pokeball and released her. [What's wrong?] She asked.

"Dallas here had a mental break down." Jack explained. "He wants you to take a look at his noggin."

[Noggin?] Angela asked. [That doesn't seem like a word you'd use.]

"Yes, yes." I interrupted. "He says a lot of things, can we get on with this?"

[Are you sure something's wrong with him?] Angela asked. Jack and I both nodded. [Okay. Dallas this may feel a bit weird at first.] Angela looked me right in the eye. A light aura formed around her as her eyes glowed. I felt a cold feeling in my head, like someone else was in it. It moved around for a few seconds before disappearing.

"So?" I asked.

Angela blinked a couple of times before speaking. [You have a very messed up head.] She hopped down from the bed. [Apparently you had an emotional... release. You bottle up a lot of stuff and when you had a little incident the all broke free.]

"So pretty much he's going to experience different emotions at random times?" Jack asked.

"Not quite." I said lying back. "The only reason I acted like that was because I spent time with a pokemon while she trained. I've come to the conclusion that I grow as my pokemon do."

[Make sense.] Angela said. [Your powers didn't appear until you got close to Sarah.]

"Yes, now I need some sleep." I said. "So if you keep talking, Angela, keep your thoughts to yourself." I blocked out all sounds from my minds and fell asleep...

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running. This place has a shower? Angela laid on Jack's bed, still sleeping. Sarah was walking around the apartment. "Come on... Hurry before he-" She looked up at me. "Oh, hey Dallas." She said nervously. "I thought you'd still be sleeping."

I raised an eye brow. "Sarah what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said. "Just a bit jumpy. We're fighting the gym leader today." Then why are you nervous. You never acted like this before, why now?

"Okay." I said throwing my legs other the side of the bed. I stretched my arms and yawned. "Who's in the shower?"

"Jack." Sarah said. "He wanted to get washed up. You might want to as well." Now she's trying to get rid of me. If I didn't respect you, Sarah, I'd pry the answer from your mind.

"Ya, good point. I haven't had a good shower in a while." After about five minutes, Jack came out of the shower earing some clothes. He said he wasn't going to change in front of anyone. I just shrugged and went inside. The bathroom was like any other. It had a sink, toilet, and bath/shower. Everything this was white and blue.

After my shower, I got dressed and left the room. Jack had left a note saying he'd be at the gym with Sarah and Chris. Why only Sarah and Chris? But I don't have time to think about it, I have to reach the gym soon.

The walk wasn't so bad. The sun was high in the sky and heated the town. You could see the heat waves rising off the ground. It was a nice day in my book. There wasn't even a breeze to ruin it. The people around me wore shorts and t-shirts; I got a few weird looks. I had on a nice black long sleeve and blue jeans, not even a drop of sweat on me.

I entered the gym, which was only a few blocks away. The warm air of the gym was matched by the air outside. No air conditioning. Perfect. I walked up to the field. In the stands, Jack sat next to Angela while Chris and Sarah sat next to each other. I turned my attention to the other side of the field. Standing with her hands on her hips, was a long haired red head with a dark brown short cut t-shirt and blue jeans held up by a red belt.

"Ah, finally!" She said. "Your friend said you'd be were sooner."

"Sorry." I said with a shrug. "I was enjoying this wonderful day."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nice day, Right." He said sarcastically. "This is one of the hottest times of the year."

"And the best." The gym leader and I said.

"Well at least someone appreciates the weather." She commented. "Now my heat loving opponent, what's your name?"

"Dallas." I stated. "And I suppose you are Flannery." She let go a small laugh.

"That would be me." She said. "I am the fire type gym leader." She pulled out a pokeball. "How many battle ready pokemon do you have?"

I looked up at the stands. "Other than those two?" I motioned towards Chris and Sarah. "I have two other but I don't think you'd want to fight them first."

"Understandable." Flannery said. "I always see trainer you have water types. Frankly I hate it when a trainer wins with just one pokemon."

"That would be boring." I said. "Sarah you're up." Sarah stood up from her position reluctantly. Chris followed her to my side. "Okay Sarah you ready to put that training to use?"

She looked at Chris who gave her a nod. "Okay." She said. She walked towards the center of the field, stopping at the outside on the pokeball symbol. Flannery took the hint and sent out her pokemon. What came out looked almost like a small volcano. It had yellowish skin as well.

"Alright, Numel." Flannery started. "Let s show them not to mess with fire." Oh but how I would love to... What the hell... "Numel use sunny day!" The room light up with a miniature sun. Sarah didn't seem to take well to the increased light and heat. I, on the other hand, felt revitalised. Numel stood there, absorbing the energy of the sun.

[Sarah from now on I'll give out commands like this.] She just nodded in acknowledgement. [Be prepared for anything, Numel can learn ground based attacks so dig is out of the question.]

"Numel, use overheat!" Flannery shouted. The small hole on Numel s back released a wave of fire that spread towards Sarah. Sarah quickly jumped into the air and avoided the flames. Sarah landed as the fire dissipated and fired off a shadow ball. It made contact and exploded, sending Numel back a few feet.

"Good job Sarah." Chris said. Sarah walked back to us and sat next to Chris.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Chris, you're up." He sighed and walked to the same position Sarah had been.

"I never expect that little thing could deal that much damage." Flannery said. "I guess never underestimate your opponent." She returned Numel and threw out another pokeball. "Go Slugma!" A small blob of lava formed on the field.

[Chris, start with a thunder bolt.] I said. He didn't reply but fired the bolt at the lava blob. It shook for a few moments before shaking it's head.

"Slugma, use smog!" Slugma released a cloud of poison at Chris. He drew in a deep breath and dug underground. The smog faded and only Slugma remained on the field. The earth below Slugma collapsed and Chris popped out a few feet away. He had done that to avoid being severely burned.

Flannery just shook her head. "You don't even need a water type to one shot my fire types." She returned Slugma and sent out her next pokemon. A camerupt. Chris walked back and took his seat next to Sarah.

"Okay." I said. "Sorry to say this but I think my next pokemon can easily take yours out." I pulled out Kim's pokeball.

"Let me guess a water type?" Flannery said.

I threw out the ball. Kim appeared on the field and looked up at her opponent. She giggled. "Your face is funny." She said. Camerupt didn't take too kindly to this. It fired off an overheat which almost harmlessly passed over Kim.

[Kim, would you kindly...] I said. A smile grew on her face as she smiled...

I hope you didn't want to hear the next part. The rest of the battle went by quickly. Kim easily took out her last pokemon, winning us the badge. That night I fell asleep with a clear mind...

XxXxX

A bit of a bad ending I know but it's hard to remember the not very important days. No, I don't consider a day I get a badge very important.

**Hope you enjoyed and yada yada yada. Thanks again Solid I owe you a... solid.**

**Hope you have a nice day :)**

**-Raziel Beyon, 2012**


	16. UPADATE

**HELLO FANFICTION PEOPLE!**

**I'm glad to say that I will begin writing again next week, hopefully. I've had a drop in the inspiration and only recently have I started getting ideas for my stories again. This new inspiration comes from the help of some of the best friends I've come to know over only a few months, thanks to Fanfiction. My friend Tom, also a writer here, and if you wish to read his stuff, which hasn't been updated is some time, he's on my favorites list. He's helped me a lot through out this time and without him it may have taken me a lot long to even think about writing again.**

**I'll start working on the story this message is found on first and we'll go from there. I'd also, if you have an account and enjoy the stories that I write, like to hear from you guys/gals more often. It wamrs my heart, and yes I know how cheesy that sounds, to here from my readers and get their imput on my stories. Pretty much the more I here from you, whever it be good or bad, it'll amke me want to write more and even improve on my writing skills.**

**I'm also sorry for those who think this is a new chapter but I'm a bit busy at the moment and have no 'alone' time to write. I promise to try and give you a nice long chapter for my return. **

**I hope to get some feed back on this update and I'll get back to you as soon as you can.**

**Man it's been awhile since I've written this: This is Raziel Beyon and I hope you have a nice day :)**


End file.
